After Twilight Princess
by Zelink4eva123
Summary: Midna's gone. Hyrule Castle is gone. Is all hope gone? Zelink fluff in the beginning and then LATE plot twist So also and Adventure of some sort... Rated T for violence. Small inclusion of Fire Emblem Characters. It's a bad summery, I know, but it's a good story I'M CURRENTLY REWRITING THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS CAUSE THE OLD ONES SUCK.
1. The End of 1 story, The start of a New 1

**I FINALLY updated this chapter, the first chapter was putting shame to me, after all, it was almost a year old (I posted it here in August but originally it was posted on dA in March)  
**

**So, I finally sat down and I'll be working on the rewrite for chapter 2 :) ^^**

**I hope I've improved and that it's better then it was before . **

* * *

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 1:

The End of one Story

The Start of a New one

"_I… See you later…"_

Something about those words sent a chill down the Princess Zelda's back as she looked at the broken shards. _Is this really it? Is she really gone for good? _she asked herself, taking a step closer to the broken mirror. The longer she stared at the shards, she felt her friend slip from her fingers.

The Princess bent down, picking up a piece, feeling the power drain from it. A tear began to slip from her eye as she examined it, seeing her reflection in the glass. Another tear made a trail down her face as she stood up, dropping the piece. She slowly dabbed her eyes dry with the wrist of her gloves as she turned around, spotting the emotionless hero standing still ahead of her.

Link blinked back a few tears and looked up at the Princess Zelda, instantly noticing that she, too, was upset, "We… need to get out of here... Your Highness" he spoke weakly, walking up to her and kneeling, his right hand over his heart.

"Please, young hero, stand; I am fine with you treating me like a normal Hylian… Please," the princess smiled down at him as he looked up at her. Her eyes quickly meet with his deep blue ones as he stood, nodding. They kept their gaze a few moments until Link sighed, turning around.

Princess Zelda walked up next to him, studying him carefully, "If you wish for a moment alone, Hero, I will leave you alone, I am sure I can make it through the Arbiters Grounds safely on my own."

"No, Princess, I'm… I'm fine, there's no need for you to go on, alone…" the Hero of Twilight spoke up, shaking his head.

The Princess nodded and sighed, looking down, "You do not have to call me Princess… I would much rather you not use my title, but my name, like friends…"

The Hero laughed slightly, looking over to her, causing her to look up as well, "As you wish, but only if you call me 'Link,' and not 'Hero.'"

The Princess and Hero's eyes locked, the two standing still and silent a few moments, neither of them daring to move. Zelda quickly took notice of the look she knew all to well; the look deep in his eyes. The same look her father had after her mother passed, the same look Impa, her nanny, gave her when they'd talk about her father…

The same look she had after her fiancé died…

It pained her to see his gaze, after all, it brought back the worst of memories that lodged in the back of her head. She slowly walked in front of the confused hero and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder, bringing him in closer for a hug.

Link stiffened in her grip as she stepped closer to him, hugging him tight to her. The awkward silence lived on until Link took his arms and wrapped them around Zelda's, resting his head on hers. They stayed in that slightly awkward, but comfortable position in each others arms for a few moments, Zelda finally breaking the silence.

"I am so terribly sorry about Midna…" she whispered into his neck, sending a chill down his back.

Quickly, his mind came to one realization, _I'm hugging the Princess of Hyrule…_

… _Take that, Rusl…_

His mind slowly came back to focus on the reason they were there, and why the Princess had suddenly hugged him. Much to his dismay, he felt the Princess lifting her head off his shoulder, looking at him, her face only inches from his.

Quickly after her eyes locked on his once again, her cheeks began to redden at how much closer the two were.

Link, obviously not disturbed or flushed by the proximity of her, smiled softly, removing his arms from around her waist. "We should probably head out soon; we want to get you back before dark."

Zelda frowned, taking a step back, "But, Link… the Castle-"

"I know, I know…" Link interrupted her, holding up his hands for her to stop, "But don't you think it should all clear up?"

"I do not understand…"

"Shouldn't the goddesses have restored the Castle?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, but something's not right here," she stopped, looking up at the sky. "It feels like they would, but I have high doubts that they did…"

Link frowned slightly, sighing as he sat down, tired from the evens of today.

"I can feel something… I can _sense_ that something's not right, therefore the Castle is still of non-existence," she explained, sitting down next to him.

Link sighed, picking up a shard of the mirror and looking at it with a displeased look, "I have no right to argue with you, but even if there isn't anything left of the castle, shouldn't we at least go check and see if everyone is alright?"

Zelda slightly nodded and sighed, looking over at the shard in his hand. She studied it carefully, seeing a pattern on it, like it just needed to be pieced together and it'd work again. If only it was that simple… but it's much more complicated, maybe even impossible to restore the mirror.

Link finally got sick of looking at it and flung the piece across the area, standing up, "We gotta get out of here soon, cause I still have to get the kids in Kakarico…"

Zelda stood up as well and dusted herself off, speaking as she did so, "What do you mean? Why are they in Kakarico?"

Link slightly laughed and smirked, walking toward the boss room of Arbiter's Grounds, "If you really want to know, I'll tell you on the way through Arbiter's Grounds, cause it's a long story…"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaand that's the rewrite~**

**I'm pretty sure it's error free, but I dunno, I was my own beta on this one, my betas have kinda quit on me, sorta :/**

**but other then possibly a few errors, I hope it's good! ^^ or at least better than before!**

**Be looking out for a rewrite to chapter 2!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, just please, don't INSULT me while trying to help me get better ^^; **

**I know I'm not perfect, soz, ^^**

**WARNING: if you read onto chapter two as of 2/22/13 or any day this February, it might be awful, so, just a warning, but I get better waaay later on, trust me ^^**


	2. The End of the Desert

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 2:

The End of the Desert

Finally the Princess and the Hero of Time found they're way out of Arbiter's Grounds and it was quite dark outside. The sun was almost gone from the sky and it was nearly freezing.

"Thanks for crushing my foot on the spinner." Link joked, nudging Zelda as they came out.

"Sorry….. I didn't want to fall…" Zelda apologized and kept on walking away for the place she desperately wanted to get away from.

Link kept up with her fast pace and grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop. "What's with the rush? It's not like were gonna get out of here any time soon."

"I know…." Zelda sighed, looking back at Arbiter's Grounds before quickly turning again. "But I want to go home as soon as possible. I just want to go back to my old life before all this happened."

Link looked at her strangely. "The chances of that are below zero." He joked and looked up and frowned at what he was seeing. "This is strange…." he whispered. "There used to be a Bulblin Camp here with Boars and Bulblins. I was hoping to ride some to the edge of the desert….."

"Why couldn't she have warped us back herself….?" Zelda wined.

Link looked down then back at Zelda. "Cause she's gone…"

"I mean-" Zelda bit her tongue to stop it from saying anything else. "I….. Sorry. I'm just…."

"I understand Princess-"

"Zelda." Zelda corrected him before he could go on.

"Right, Zelda. I'm just as tired as you….."

"Right…" Zelda sighed, fighting the urge to stretch and yawn, cause it's non Princess like.

The two traveled by foot away from Arbiter's Grounds. The sun kept slowly falling from the sky and it was quickly getting colder until it was unbearably freezing.

Zelda was shivering like crazy as they walked on. She wrapped her hands around her arms and rubbed them up and down. She slowly looked to Link, who looked like he was walking through Hyrule to buy milk. "Are you n-not cold?"

Link laughed a bit. "I'm sorry Princess." He looked at her and slung his arm around her shoulder. "But your gonna have to get used to it. Like I did."

Zelda instantly stopped shivering. He was so warm. She couldn't help but cuddle under his embrace.

Link was lifting his arm off of Zelda and was almost back to his side when Zelda grabbed it again and slung it around her shoulder. "Zel-?"

"It's warm when you do this…." She whispered, blushing just a little bit. She snuggled closer to him and they walked on.

Soon enough, they found themselves in Lake Hylia.

"OH MY GODDESSES!" Zelda shouted after she surfaced the freezing water. She was shaking like mad and tried her best to try and get to land. She finally reached a little stream of rafts and pulled herself completely out.

She sat there and sighed, standing up, then she realized, "Link?" She called, looking in the water. "LINK?"

There was no answer. "Link!" She cried out once again, the realization hitting her that she would have to get back in the water. She carefully lowered herself into the lake once again. She held her breath and looked under the water. She swam down as far as she could until she had to get air.

She started to worry and panic until she heard bubbles from beside her. "AH!" She screamed, swimming to the rafts again. "Please Link….. Be okay…"

All the sudden, a huge splash was heard from behind her. "Don't move!" She instantly shouted, pointing her shoe at the thing in the water.

"Is that really the best weapon you have? A shoe?"

Zelda opened her eyes and put down the shoe. "Link! Why on Hyrule would you scare me like that?"

Link laughed and lifted himself on the raft net to Zelda's "'Cause it's funny."

Zelda scowled at him and jumped from raft to raft to the land. "How did you even hold your breath for that long?"

"I have Zora's armor, Princess. How did you think I saved Zora's Domain?" Link retorted.

"Oh ha ha. And I told you to call me Zelda." She mocked.

"Well…" Link sighed, walking toward a patch of tall grass, dropping down to sit. "I think this would be a good place to sleep, don't you think?"

Zelda's eyes widened and she looked at Link as if he had grown another head. "What? No! I want to get home!"

"Sorry Princess." Link laughed, patting the grass next to him. "Our only way out is closed for the night."

"Well, I'm not resting next to you." Zelda spat. "And DON'T call me Princess AGAIN!"

"Whoah Princess. Er- Zelda….. Calm down." Link whispered. "You're gonna wake Fyer up."

"Who?"

"Fyer, He is our only ticket outta here unless you can sprout wings and fly." Link informed the clueless Princess.

"Oh…" Zelda sighed, sitting next to Link. "How are we getting out of here?"

"You'll….. See…." Link yawned, slowly laying back and closing his eyes.

Zelda scooted over a few feet and laid down gazing at the stars.

At the Twilight.


	3. A Morning at The Lake

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 3:

A Morning at the Lake

Zelda slowly lifted her eyelids, her arms pushing her back up so she was in a sitting position. She looked to her side and sighed when she saw Link sleeping. She couldn't help but stare.

After staring at him a while, she finally yawned and smiled when she thought no one was watching. She stretched out and was careful not to hit Link in the process.

Link opened his eyes slowly and saw the Princess get up and sit next to the lake.

"I hope Link was right…" Zelda sighed, dipping her bare feet in the warmed water. "What if the Castle isn't there…There is a possibility it's still gone…. I can't get over that…."

Link thought over in his head if he should get up of stay silent and listen to her said aloud thoughts.

"I mean, I'm glad he has faith in the goddesses and all that, but….. I would think that you could see the castle from here…." She sighed, closing her eyes. "But Zelda… you should NEVER doubt the goddesses! Ugh…." She grumbled, hiding her face in her hands. "Just go wake Link up and let him lead me to the Castle….. Area…. Ugh! There you go again! Doubting them!"

"They aren't to be doubted…. Ugh… I just want to go to Castle Town…. Okay, your just gonna wake Link up and tell him that we need to get back to Castle Town and he could….." She stopped. "No! Stop thinking that!" She yelled to herself. "He'll be fine!"

Finally Zelda got up and Link laid back down quickly and pretended to be asleep.

"Link!" She called. She walked to his side and bent down. "Link?" She called again, poking him. "We need to go….. The sun is almost in the sky….."

Link moan and turned his back to face her. "5 more minutes…."

"Link! Stop! Wake up!" Zelda demanded. "We need to get up!"

"Fine.." Link wined and sat up. "Why are you waking me up this early? The sun is hardly in the stupid sky!"

"I wanted to get home…." Zelda sighed.

"Okay…. But I hope you know that Fyer doesn't get up this early…." He shook his head.

"Well, can't we climb out?" Zelda asked, pondering up at the big rock walls around them.

"Uh…. I would say… NO." Link chuckled. "They are way to steep. Especially for you Prin- Zelda."

"Good boy!" Zelda smiled, patting Link on the head and laughing. "Do you wanna treat?"

"Stop Zelda…" Link blushed. "Well, we need something to do while we wait for Fyer."

"Well…" Zelda looked up at the sky in thought. "We could… Uh…."

"Do you want me to show you around? May be even see the Zoras?" Link suggested.

"Uh Link…." Zelda giggled. "Not everyone can breathe underwater….."

"I know." Link laughed. "I know another way, but it only lasts two hours."

"Well…" Zelda pushed. "What is it?"

"You have to eat…." Link smiled and looked at her face to catch her reaction. "You have to eat a Zora scale off of a Zora, or my tunic…."

Zelda's eyes widened. "I could always daydream… That's what I could do to pass the time."

"Zel….." Link laughed. "It's just one scale! It wont hurt!"

"You sure…?" Zelda whined when she saw Link peel a scale off his tunic. "I'm not a fan of fish….."

"Come on!" Link offered it to her. "It's not like I'm asking you to eat a whole Zora."

Zelda groaned again, took it, and took a deep breath. She stared at the scale a while, then finally swallowed the whole thing. "Yuck!" She gagged. "That's awful! How do people eat this stuff!"

"They don't have picky taste buds like you." Link stated.

"Oh ha ha….." Zelda teased. "Now can we go?"

"Sure, but you need to eat another one just to make sure you can see, too." Link said, started to peel another off.

"Oh NO!" Zelda shouted, pushing her hands forward. "I'd rather be blind!"

Link laughed and quite peeling it. "I was kidding."

"Oh, real mature." Zelda remarked.

"I do my best." Link puffed out his chest.

Zelda took that chance and shoved him in the water. She laughed and slowly stopped when she saw he wasn't coming up again. "Link!" She called. "Link! Stop messing around! I'm making eating that thing worth it!"

Three seconds later, Link popped out of the water with his Zora's tunic on. "Hiya!"

"What?" Zelda gawked at him. "How did you-?"

"I thought you wanted to go?" Link asked, swimming over to her.

"Yeah, hold on, I gotta take my-ack!" Zelda screamed as she was pulled into the water by her foot. She quickly surfaced and spit water out of her mouth. "Nice."

"Your expression was priceless!" Link laughed, diving into the water.

"Oh no!" Zelda said with a smile. "Your dead!" She shouted, taking a deep breath and diving into the lake.

Link was swimming faster than Zelda, mainly cause of the Zora's tunic, and he went to the lake bed temple.

Zelda saw him come to a stop and she tried to swim to him faster. Quickly, she was running out of air and started to panic. She tried to swim up to get more air, but went ahead and took a breath, realizing that it was okay for her to breathe in water.

Finally, she got to Link and grabbed onto him. "Loser!" She laughed, playfully attempting to push him over.

"No, You're the one who lost…" Link raised his eyebrows and started to swim to an opening.

"Wait up!" Zelda called, swimming after him. "You need to slow down!"

"Sorry…" Link sighed, holding his arms out to guide her. "This way." He pointed toward a hole in the wall and Zelda swam in.

"What was that "Proper" act?" Zelda asked, laughing just a bit.

"Ladies first….." Link smiled, pulling her arm completely through.

"Were are we going?" Zelda asked him.

"Hyrule Field." He stated.

"But you said…" Zelda started and stopped. 'Why do I seem so….. Upset?' She asked herself.

"Yeah, and then I remembered were this tunnel goes." Link chuckled and swam forward faster.

Zelda tried to swim to catch up with him, but she had two things hold her back. One being the fact she just couldn't swim as fast as him, and two being she wanted to stay here with Link. It was quite a pretty sight. Maybe that was it…..

"Uh Link…." Zelda spoke up, seeing Link turn around.

"Hu?" He asked, swimming over.

"Uh…." Zelda looked down. I kind of want to stay in Lake Hylia…"

"Well," Link sighed. "We technically are still in Lake Hylia."

"That's NOT what I mean." Zelda giggled.

"I know." Link said, cracking a smile. "But I thought you wanted to get life back to normal. I thought you wanted to know if you could trust me or not." He stated, growing a bit frustrated with how she could trust him.

"Uh… How did you…" Zelda blushed.

"I was awake the whole time." Link stated, growing angrier. Not with her. At himself. He couldn't explain why though. It was a strange feeling…

"Come on." He snapped, trying to change the subject. "We need to get you to the Castle."

Zelda sighed, looking back at the deep Lake Hylia. "Okay…."

ENJOY THE STORY! :D :D :D :D :D :D!


	4. Is it There?

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 4:

Is it there?

Save me

From explaining yourself

You want a goalie

Though I never got to tell you

How I feel

this ain't real

Raindrops fall

As my tears

I knew you would just go runnin

and I'm okay

But I'm drained.

Savvy and Mandy

~Save me

Zelda gasped for breath and looked across Hyrule. Thank the goddesses she saw the Castle….. Or at least what looked like the Castle. She couldn't tell if it was just her imagination from drinking all that water after the scale power wore off or the real deal.

Zelda looked all around for Link and saw he hadn't surfaced yet. While Zelda swam over to the stairs to let her out, she heard Link surface the water and laugh. "Princess…"

Zelda turned around, trying to put on a smile. "Zelda." She corrected. "And what?"

"Hyrule Castle is this way…" He laughed some more, swimming over to the other side of the river.

"Hump…" She grumbled, swimming to the other side of the river. "Why dose it matter anyway? There's a stupid bridge right there."

"I thought you wanted to get home." Link replied coldly.

"Yeah…. But….."

"What ever…." Link sighed, picking up a piece of odd grass and blowing into it. It played a wonderful melody and then Epona came rushing to Link.

Zelda was amazed but didn't show it. She just walked over to Link after he got on the horse.

"Well….." Link sighed, looking at the sunrise. "Bye." And with that he turned Epona and galloped away.

"Wait!" Zelda called but Link didn't stop. "Link!"

Link kept on going, further and further away he was to her. "LINK?" She cried.

Link turned and galloped back on Epona. "Yes?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"You forgot me." Zelda gestured to herself.

"Oh….. Not really…. I thought you were gonna go home alone and get captured by the late Ganon." He said sarcastically. "I was gonna let you go alone cause I thought you couldn't trust me."

"Link-"

"Just shut up and take my hand." Link interrupted, holding out his hand.

"Excuse me?" Zelda asked. "You don't tell me what to do! Who do you think you are?"

"Your Hero…" He raised his eyebrows.

Zelda sighed and took his hand. "Your annoying, did you know that?" Zelda asked, wrapping her arms around his waist for support.

"I try my best." Link smiled, as if her was proud of annoying Zelda.

"Nice." Zelda sighed, setting her chin on his shoulder. She wasn't as uncomfortable about being so close to him anymore, sense on the spinner they were so close you would have thought the two were kissing if you weren't looking carefully.

Link kicked Epona and the two of them rode across Hyrule.

Zelda and Link appeared in Castle Town and realized that everyone was at the center of the town. Zelda had fallen asleep on Link's shoulder and slowly woke up. Link could tell she was quite frightened at what she saw, 'cause she hid her eyes from the sight and squeezed his stomach.

Link felt so guilty. He was wrong.

Hyrule Castle, Was gone.

Not a single trace of the castle was left on the ground. Zelda tried to hold back the tears as she looked back at it.

The Nothing.

Just then, it hit her.

Everything hit her.

Her family portraits.

Her pictures of her family.

Her home.

Her friends.

Her stuff.

Her family.

Her _memories._

They were ALL **gone**.

Instantly, the tears fell and she sobbed on Link's tunic.

She had **NOTHING**.

The tears wouldn't stop. Everything she loved. Everyone she loved. Was gone. Along with her…

_Home. Her Castle. Her childhood._

She heard footsteps from behind her and Link. She didn't care though. She needed to cry. She HAD to cry.

"Princess?"

Zelda sniffed and looked back at the voice. "G-Godwin?" She sniffed, smiling through her tears. Quickly, she jumped of Epona and ran toward her substitute father. "Oh… You're…." She took a deep breath and let it out. "You're a-alive…"

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that your alive!" He opened his arms and Zelda run into him. "I….. I thought you…." She stopped, her voice incomprehensible and full of gasps.

"I know….. I know, Princess." He soothed, running his hand up and down her back.

"Who… Wh-Who made it out?" Zelda asked reluctantly.

"I'm afraid not many." He sighed. "I can tell that you've noticed we've picked up."

"Yes. But what about Impa? Is she alive?" Zelda asked quickly, scared of what Godwin's answer would be.

Godwin stayed quiet.

"Well…?" Zelda asked, looking up at him. Then her eyes got wide. "No!" She cried.

"Princess, stay calm-"

"NO!" She shrieked. "She can't be!"

"Princess! We don't know if she's-"

"she CAN'T be dead. She had to have found….." She stopped there and remembered her and Impa's conversation before the invasion.

_*Flashback*_

"_Zelda dear…." She called from the bed she was laying on. "Come here."_

"_Yes, Impa?" Zelda asked, setting the tea tray down. _

"_Dear. Your nanny's getting old, you know that, right?" she asked, giving Zelda a weak smile._

"_Yes ma'am." Zelda replied, nodding._

"_Well, I just want you to be ready any day when you wake up and I might be gone." She replied. "I feel like my time is…. Coming."_

_Zelda's smile, turned upside down and looked worried. _

"_You see, Zelda, I'm very sick as you know and I just feel my time is getting nearer and nearer by each twilight fall." Impa explained._

_Zelda looked away and tried to blink back the tears from her eyes. "Impa…. You can't leave me! I need you!"_

"_I know dear. But I have a feeling you will soon meet you destiny. You won't need me anymore…"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Zelda's eyes widened and she started to sob harder. "She's gone Godwin…. GONE…"

GONE. Zelda now hated that word. It ruined her life.

"Princess- how do you-"

"I just do! She even told me! But I didn't know….." Zelda sniffed. "I didn't know what…. She meant…"

"You didn't know what she meant when she told you she was dieing?" Godwin asked, looking awkwardly at the Princess.

"No…" Zelda sobbed. "She didn't directly tell me that. She said it in her riddle way."

Link just stared at Zelda, speechless. He didn't think it was that big of a deal. He wouldn't care if his house was blown into smithereens. He WANTED to forget. But he did care that Zelda had lost someone dear to her.

Again.

Zelda wiped her eyes and turned back to Link. "Oh…." She sniffed, smiling at him. "I forgot you were here…"

Link nodded and kept looking at her.

"B-But if you want to go, you could go now and you should get to Ordon before sundown.

"Actually, Zelda, I'm headed to Kakariko." Link informed.

Only then did Zelda remember that he had to get the children to Ordon from Kakariko. "Oh yes…." Zelda sighed turning to Godwin. "Do we have any horses or carriages left?"

"Yes malady we do. Your horse and carriage survived the blow." He replied, bowing. "Shall I go get them?"

"Yes please." She nodded and turned to Link again after Godwin was out of sight. "So if your going to Kakraiko, and you obviously won't get there before sundown, would you like to stay in Castle Town with me, where ever I go….."

Link shook his head. "I'll be fine traveling to Kakariko as soon as possible. The dark doesn't scare me." Link smirked.

"Oh ha ha. But you need something for the kids so at least wait for the-"

"Zelda…." Link sighed, jumping off Epona. "Stop. Just stop. I don't need any help. You do. So, sense you need a place to stay…"

Zelda's eyes widened. "Oh no! I couldn't do that to you! You've been through to much."

"So have you." Link stated, looking into her eyes. "Please. I don't want you staying with some stranger."

"But I-"

"Zelda." Link cut in, taking her shoulders. "Please. It's the least I could do."

"But you've already done enough-"

"Zel." Link interrupted again.

"I-" Zelda stopped, looking deep into his eyes. "I can't…. I"

Link got a little closer and moved his hands to her waist. "Please." He whispered as Zelda put her hands on his shoulders.

"I….. I…" She stammered. "I… Okay…."

Link smiled. "Good….." he whispered, putting his forehead to hers.

Zelda couldn't help but blush like mad. She had never been this close to Link before. She had never been this close with ANY boy before.

She couldn't quit looking into his mesmerizing eyes. She wanted to kiss him so bad, but she couldn't. She couldn't do that to her kingdom, especially at the time of need they were in right now.

Link was closing his eyes slowly and their lips nearly touched.

Zelda couldn't hold back much longer. She wanted to so bad. She needed some love. She couldn't resist.

Zelda started to close her eyes but they were shook back open by a loud call.

"Princess!"

Zelda and Link separated and looked back at the entrance to the castle door. Godwin was just coming into sighed with the carriage and Zelda's horse, Rein.

"Here you are princess." Godwin said, handing Zelda the reigns. "So where do you plan on staying? Or shall I find a place?"

"No. I've found a place." Zelda stated.

"Well, where?" Godwin laughed.

"In Ordon." Zelda replied.

"With who?" Godwin asked Zelda with a laugh making its way out of his mouth.

"A friend." Zelda stated, getting on the horse as Link got on his.

"Is it this young man?" Godwin frowned, pointing at Link.

"What? No! He's just helping me there, but we needed to pick up some children first. That's what the carriage is for." Zelda partly lied.

"And you trust him?" Godwin continued his stream of questions.

"Of course I do!" Zelda laughed. "He is Hyrule's Hero after all."


	5. Kakariko

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 5:

Kakariko

"How much longer is it gonna take?" Zelda wined, looking in the sky as the sun was almost completely gone. "It feels like it's been a week…"

"Zel, we're almost there, okay?" Link laughed, kicking Epona to go faster. "Just up ahead is Kakariko. You see that gate up there right?"

Zelda squinted her eyes and nodded slowly. "Yeah, why?"

"That's the entrance to Kakariko." Link stated, smiling over a Zelda.

"But where are we gonna stay?" She asked, another wine showing up in her voice.

"That's easy." Link sighed. "We'll stay at the inn where all the children are. But if there isn't anymore room, we might have to sleep outside again…."

"Oh no! I'm NOT sleeping outside of that place. Is dusty and there are birds at night and not to mention…. THERE IS A GRAVEYARD NEAR BY!"

Link laughed as the two of them crossed the gate and entered the narrow pathway. "I was kidding. They should have enough. Even if they don't, you'll get a bed. You are the Princess after all."

"Right…." Zelda sighed.

The two of them crossed the pathway and passed by the Kakariko Spring and Malo Mart. Suddenly, the Shaman Renado turned at the sound of hoovebeats and voices.

"Welcome Link." He smiled to the young hero. "Who is this lovely lady you have with you?"

"Hello Renado. This is Zelda. She's gonna be staying with me a while and is helping me take the children to Ordon tomorrow." Link stated.

"Ah." Renado bowed. "Nice to meet you Princess. Would you like me to fine you two a room at the inn or-"

"Please!" Zelda cried, slouching on her horse and closing her eyes.

"Alright then." Renado laughed and nodded while turning to the inn which was only across the rode. "I'll be right back and shown you which bed you'll be sleeping in."

Link nodded to him like he always did. Especially on his quest. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Link." He smiled and opened the door heading inside.

"Well, thank goodness I'm getting a-"

"LINK?"

Zelda and Link turned their heads and looked back at where the noise came from. "Ilia?" Link laughed, jumping off Epona.

Ilia smiled real big and ran to Link and pulled him into a big hug. "You did it! You saved the kids and me and the town…"

"And all of Hyrule…" Zelda grumbled, taking a dislike to Ilia immediately.

"What did you say? All of Hyrule?" Ilia whispered in disbelief. Finally she let go and smiled real big at Link. "But how? You've never been anywhere but Faron Woodsuntil the bad things started happening."

Link looked back at Zelda and gave her a dirty look.

Zelda looked at him, more confused then ever. 'He had never been outside of Faron Woods until the evil came?' She thought to herself.

"Ilia, I didn't save all of-"

"This is so exciting! I have to got tell the others-"

"NO! Ilia, ahem, no. I don't want everyone knowing of this." Link interrupted Ilia.

"But WHY! It's amazing!" She gazed in his eyes. "My best friend save the world."

"I just want to keep all that behind me and-"

"OMGOSH! What is THAT on your…." Ilia paused, pointing at the Triforce.

Link new there was no sense hiding it. He knew she knew what it was.

"You….. Have the Triforce….. That means your….." Ilia's smile grew.

"Ilia, don't say anything to anyone else at ALL. Please." Link begged.

"But why! This is wonderful!" She cheered.

"Ilia. Stop. I just want to forget this happened, okay. Just pretend like it never-"

"Who's she?" Ilia asked pointing to Zelda.

Zelda quickly got off her horse and smiled. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. And your Ilia?"

"Y-Your….." Ilia gawked. She looked up and down at her. "Why would you be out of your castle right now with Link?" She asked rudely. "You don't look like any Princess, either."

Zelda's heart ached when she said Castle and about how bad she looked. "I guess….. I guess I… I mean the castle is-"

"Ilia! That was uncalled for!" Link shot in. "This is your Princess and your supposed to be nice."

"She isn't a Princess!" Ilia shouted. "Why is she out of her castle!"

Zelda's heart ached again.

"Because it's GONE!" Link screamed. "Now either be quiet or bow to your Princess."

There it went again. She almost broke into tears but fought to keep herself calm.

"Really?" Ilia asked. "Then PROVE IT."

"Fine." Link grumbled, pushing Ilia toward the nearest exit to the north. "Got that way, turn, and look at where the castle used to be."

Zelda finally couldn't take it any longer and she ran away crying rivers and rivers of tears. She ran past the largest building in Kakariko and ran to the graveyard. She went all the way to the steps and she cried and cried. She felt like she had been crying for ages and ages until finally she heard some noise.

She looked up and around and spotted something gold on the ground. 'A bug? A golden bug?' She thought to herself as she sniffed and tears leaked out of her eyes. "Why must I be so sensitive?"

'CAW!'

Zelda gasped and looked up. Not those birds….

One black bird swooped down and skinned her face and she screamed, jumping up. Again, she grabbed her shoe and started for the exit backward, making sure no other birds touched her.

Suddenly, an arrow flew by and hit the bird Zelda was about to hit with her shoe. "AH!" She screamed as she heard it graze her ear.

She quickly turned around and saw Link and Ilia standing there staring at her weirdly. She slightly smiled and put her shoe back on her foot.

"Seriously Zel, you need a new weapon." Link laughed, pulling her into a slight hug, dropping the bow and arrows.

"And I'm sorry Princess…." Ilia sighed, looking down at the floor looking guilty. "I'm sometimes a little to rude…."

"I-It's fine…." She sniffed. "I understand…"

"okay…" Link sighed, hitting the side of his thighs. "We need to get to the inn. It's getting dark."

"Um… Link.." Ilia sighed and smiled shyly. "We are all out of beds… Me, Luda, Colin, and Beth have taken all the beds. But if you want, I could always stay with Renado like I did before so one of you can have a bed.."

"Yes please!" Zelda shot in. "I really miss sleeping on a soft surface."

"Didn't you used to have a comfortable bed?" Ilia asked suspiciously.

"Not when you locked in a tower and will be killed if you caught leaving your room…" Zelda said a little over a whisper.

"Oops…" Ilia gasped, covering her mouth. "I forgot… sorry….."

"It's fine." Zelda giggled, wiping her face and sniffing. "Well….. We need to go…" Zelda yawned. "I'm really tired and my back hurts…."

"Alright…" Link sighed, grabbing her arm. "Okay, thanks Ilia for giving up your bed. That's very kind of you."

"My pleasure." Ilia nodded.

"And I do wish if you could co up to Talo and got to Malo Mart and tell Talo and Malo that we will be heading for Ordon tomorrow." Link finished his favor and smiled to her. "Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, yes! It's fine! In fact, I think Talo is actually in Malo Mart….. But…" Ilia thought aloud.

"Okay…" Link chuckled and pulled Zelda on faster. "Come on, Zel. We need to hurry."

"Right… and-"

"And we don't need to run into those birds. It would be totally unfair to the birds cause you would just kill them all so fast with that awesome weapon of yours." Link said sarcastically.

Zelda frowned at him in a playful way and started to run.

"What are you doing!" Link laughed, running after her.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Zelda laughed as she sprinted toward the inn.

"Oh no you're not!" Link shouted, running as fast as he could.

Zelda was no just ahead of him by a foot and Link was getting closer by the second and right behind Zelda. They almost reached the inn when Link tried to grab her arm to jerk her back, but instead he tripped and landed on top of Zelda.

"AHHH!" Zelda cried as she plummeted to earth.

Link instantly got up and blushed like crazy. "I-I'm so sorry Zelda. I didn't mean to-"

Zelda quietly laughed and grunted as her ribcage ached. "I'm fine…."

Link sighed and held out his hand to help Zelda up. Zelda firmly took it and was hoisted off the ground and her ribs ached during the process.

"I'm sorry Zelda, I really didn't mean for that to happen…." He apologized again.

"It's quite alright, Link. I didn't break anything." She laughed.

"Where dose it hurt?" Link asked, observing her head to toe.

"Nowhere!" Zelda lied, struggling out a laugh.

"Zel…." Link sighed. "Just tell me where it hurts."

"It doesn't-"

"Zelda."

She sighed and pointed to her left side. "It just aches there is all…"

Link moaned and looked all around quickly. "Lets get you inside and let you rest for your big day tomorrow."

"Okay…" Zelda sighed, turning to the inn.

Link stood there or a moment and thought.

"Oh and Link," Zelda turned. Quickly, she gave him a peck on the lips and looked into his eyes. "Thank you for letting me stay with you. I think I forgot to tell you that."

Slowly Link started to blush, but it was NOTHING compared to Zelda. She looked like a tomato.

"You know….." She sighed, her hand dropping from the rail of the steps to the inn. "I've never met anyone this funny or nice to me."

"Well…" Link paused, thinking of what to say next. "How could I not be? Your beautiful, sweet, funny, and the Princess."

Zelda smiled sweetly and fought the urge to reach up and kiss him fully. "I think…." She paused, looking away from his eyes. "I think it's time we get inside."

"Right…" Link sighed, heading up and steps.

The two stepped inside and were greeted by Renado, Colin, and Luda.

"LINK!" Colin shouted. "You're back!"

"Of course I am!" Link shouted back, picking up Colin. "I would leave you kids here."

The little girl who looked a little older then Colin put on a fake smile and waved. "Hi Link…"

Link gave her a smile and she let go of her fake one and walked to the top left corner and sat down in a chair, looking suddenly depressed.

Zelda noticed this right off the back and left Colin and Link to their conversation, while she went to talk to Luda.

"Sweety?" Zelda called. "What's wrong?"

Luda sniffed and looked up, tears forming in her eyes. "N-Nothing…."

"Please honey. At least tell me you name." Zelda tried again.

"Luda." She replied.

"That's a pretty name." Zelda smiled. "Now can you tell me why you're so upset?"

"No." She replied. "I don't know who you are…"

"Oh.." Zelda laughed. "I'm sorry. Excuse my manners. My name is Zelda."

Luda smiled and looked up at her "That's a pretty name."

Zelda was a but surprised she didn't know she was the Princess but she let it slide. "So now can you tell me?"

Luda sniffed and looked up at her. "Well, if Link's gonna take all the kids back to Ordon…. I'm gonna be stuck with my boring life again. And I don't want to loose me friends! Especially Beth and Coiln."

Zelda didn't know who she was talking about but pulled the girl into a hug. "Don't worry! I'll make sure that you get to see them at least once a week, if not more."

"Really?" Luda sniffed again, looking in the eyes of the Princess.

"Of course!" Zelda nodded and stood up. "Just spend your last moments with them tomorrow morning before we leave and I will talked to Renado and your father about that."

"Uh… Miss," Luda laughed. "Renado IS my father."

"Oh…" Zelda laughed. "Sorry…"

"And miss," She called, and Zelda started to sit down again. "I don't think Coili or Beth have said anything about you….. Are you from Ordon?"

"No.." Zelda giggled. "I'm from Castle Town."

"How did you meet Link?" she asked again.

"A very long a story that is…." Zelda laughed.

"And why do you talk like that?" Luda laughed, standing up.

"Cause I was taught to talk that way." Zelda replied.

"Why?" Luda asked AGAIN.

"Cause as the Princess I need to sound proper all the time."

"The Princess?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, but lets not get into detail on that. It's time for bed." Zelda giggled at Luda's expression.

"Hey Zel?" Link called.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Come here!"

Zelda walked around the pole that was in her way and walking to Link.

"Zelda, this is Colin. Colin, this is Zelda." Link introduced Zelda and Colin to each other.

"Nice to meet you Miss Princess." Colin smiled, bowing his head slightly.

"Nice to meet you too Colin." She smiled to the little boy.

"Well…." Renado sighed. "Link do you want a bed? Or do you want to sleep on the floor?"

"Floor wound be fine." Link replied simply.

Zelda was shocked by his words. That made her feel selfish. How she desperately wanted a bed but he volunteered to sleep on the floor. "No." Zelda shook her had. "You're sleeping in a bed tonight. You deserve it!"

"Yeah! Link, you can have my bed." Colin said.

"No…. I don't need-"

"Your sleeping in Ili's bed tonight." Zelda stated. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No Zel-"

"Shall I tell them why you need a bed or are you gonna take it now?" Zelda threatened quietly.

"You're evil, didn't you know that?" Link whispered back.

"Mwahahahaha!" Zelda mimicked in a whisper, small and only noticeable to Link.

"Okay….. I'll take the bed….." Link sighed, looking at Zelda with a teasing expression.

Alright." Renado sighed. "I'm gonna tell the others to get in their beds. You guys go to sleep."

"Okay." Link nodded. "And thanks for everything."

"No problem." Renado smiled and exited the inn.


	6. Strange Mornings

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 6:

Strange Mornings

"Link….."

Link slowly opened his eyes and looked at the figure in front of him. "Colin… Why are you up at this hour? It's-" Link paused and look out the window. "It's still dark out. We aren't waking up until the sun is up."

"I know…" Colin whimpered. "I just had a bad dream…."

Link knew either this meant something, or it was just cause of the disaster before. Slowly he reached to the desk beside him and lit the candle provided. "What was it about?"

"It was of this scary guy… He had very gray skin and…..and a diamond earring! And he also had white clothes on and a belt and….. And white hair that flipped over this left eye!" He replied.

"Well, what did he do?" Link asked, getting more and more concerned.

"He was fighting against you, Link! He was fighting hard but your sword skills were AMAZING!" Colin explained, a little over a whisper. "But then, a shadow girl came in out of the walls and you stopped fighting the wicked man! She was beautiful, and I think you thought so, too, cause you were staring at her."

Link slightly blushed and took a deep breath. "Then what?"

"Then you dropped your awesome looking sword and the out of nowhere, Zelda walked in, but instead, she had blonde hair! And you looked over to the both of them over and over again! But then, the man spoke and stuck out his tongue….. And it was gross…. And then he said, "Surrender or I'll kill them both.""

Link was very interested now. He couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this.

"Then you fell to your knees and kept looking from Zelda to the shadow girl, Zelda to the shadow girl. Then, the man snapped and a sword appeared out of NOWHERE and he held it to the back of you neck. Then he said, "Foolish boy….. You didn't think I would leave them unharmed did you?" And then he raised the sword and he was about to cut your head off! But then I woke up…." Colin explained.

Link nodded in thought.

"I'm scared….. I'm scared it's gonna become real…." Colin whined.

"It won't happen Colin." Link assured the little eight year old. "I won't let that happen. I promise everything with be okay."

Colin's eyes leaked little tears and he sniffed. "Okay….. You're right! You saved the whole village from the dark stuff and you saved the Gorons, you even saved me from that green guy!"

Link smiled softly and went back down to a whisper. "If you want, you can sleep in the bed with me."

Colin smiled. "Okay! Let me get my blanket and I'll be here!"

"Wait…." Link sighed. "Can the Princess sleep in your bed if you're gonna be in bed with me?"

"Of course!" Colin laughed quietly. "She is the Princess after all."

"Okay…" Link chuckled. He slowly got up and knelt down to the sleeping Princess. He slowly picked her up, careful not to wake her. Slowly, he made his way to the bed and set her on it gently.

Zelda moaned and shifted just a little after he put her down and her eyes opened very slowly and stopped less then halfway. "Link…?"

"Shhhh….." He shushed her. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against her cheek. "Just go to bed."

"No…" She cried, reaching out to grab him. "Stay here….. You make me fell safe…."

Link slightly blushed and looked into her half open eyes. "Good night, my Princess." He whispered again, kissing her forehead.

Zelda's eyes closed all the way and she drifted into a deep sleep.

Link smiled down at her and pulled the covers up to her collar bone.

"Link?" Colin whispered, getting Link's attention. "Do you like the Princess?"

"What?" Link asked along with a chuckle.

"I mean, like in the gross way." Colin scrunched up his nose and shook his head.

"I….." Link paused to chuckle. "I….. You know what, It's getting really late. You need to get as much sleep as possible…"

"I know….." Colin sighed. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Colin." Link sighed. "You're to young to understand."

"But…" Colin sighed. He slowly looked around, his eyes narrowed. "I need help."

Link chuckled again. "What would that be?"

"I think I like Beth." Colin whispered so low, Link almost couldn't hear him. "In the gross way…."

Link smiled and ruffled his hair. "What do you need to know kiddo?"

"I… I need to know how to….. How to tell her I like her."

Link thought a moment. "You know, just sixty seconds of bravery is all you need to do something. Just sixty seconds of embarrassment and you could change your life. Just tell her you like her and then complement her hair, clothes, eyes, smile, etcetera."

Colin nodded and settled underneath the covers. "Thanks Link."

"You're Welcome." Link whispered and laid down. "Now go to bed."

"Okay." Colin whispered. "Night."

"Night….." Link sighed, drifting off once again.

Zelda jolted up to the sound of a crash down stairs and she threw the covers off of her body. She looked in the mirror and quickly checked her hair, lit a candle, and she scrambled down the steps. "Who is it?" She called quietly, for it was still a little dark outside.

There the sound went again and she tried to reach for the shoe that wasn't on her foot. "Crap…" She whispered and she grabbed a near by spoon. "Come out of hiding!"

She heard a slight chuckle and her eyes narrowed. "Who is it?"

She stepped closer and the light revealed Link piled with dishes from the cabinet. The funniest part was that he had pot on his head.

"Nice weapon upgrade." Link commented. "I felt like I was gonna die."

Zelda forced a frown but somehow, her smile made it's way through. "Haha, you're so funny…"

"Why thank you." Link smiled and took the pot off his head.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked, putting the spoon in the utensil drawer.

"Trying to make breakfast for you people…." Link grumbled. "But I was tripped by a STUPID chair…. We need more light."

"Oh me…. The Hero of Hyrule beaten by a chair…" Zelda sighed, starting her giggles.

Link smirked and came face to face with Zelda. Quickly, he wrapped his hands around Zelda's waist and lifted her in the air, spinning her around and around.

"Ah!" Zelda cried. "Link!"

"Shhh!" He whispered, still spinning her.

"Put me down!"

Link obeyed her, but when he let go, she got dizzy and her body crushed against his.

Link chuckled but when Zelda looked up, she didn't look to mad, or happy. She looked, embarrassed.

"I-I'm s-sorry…." She whispered, trying to push away, but Link held her to him.

"You know, you have beautiful blue eyes…." Link smiled.

Zelda's blushed was getting redder and redder by the second.

Link tucked some of her loose, messy bed hair behind her ear and looked deep into her eyes.

"Link…" Zelda sighed. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. You've been nothing but kind to me sense you killed Ganondorf and saved Hyrule and everyone. I don't know how to repay you…..-"

"You don't have to thank me." Link sighed. "It's my job. I'm supposed to do it and love to do it. I don't have to be thanked."

"Yes, you do! You saved Hyrule! You saved Midna…. You saved me…."

Link took one of the hands that were around her waist and put a finger to her lips. "I don't want to be thanked."

Zelda stared into his mesmerizing eyes and Link wrapped his hand around her waist again. "Fine… Then I'll thank you with out words." Zelda stated, leaning in closer.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Zelda and Link slowly separated and looked out the window.

Almost daylight.

Link walked over to the door and answered it.

"Link!"

Ilia jumped into a hug and smiled real big at me. Finally she let go of Link and slightly bowed to the Princess. "Good Morning, Your Highness."

"Zelda. Just called me Zelda." She corrected.

"Okay… Zelda…." She smiled. "But anyway, I was just coming to make sure everything was okay…. Hero."

"Ugh… Ilia, I told you to not call me that." Link groaned.

"Ilia!" Someone called from upstairs.

Suddenly, Colin, Luda, and Beth came running in the kitchen.

Link's eyes widened. "How long have you-?"

Colin ran up and hugged Link's legs and sniffed. "You saved all of Hyrule? You're truly amazing…."

Link groaned as Colin pulled away. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why were you eavesdropping?" Link asked through his teeth.

"Well, we woke up when we heard the Princess's scream and we were quietly sneaking down the steps when we spotted you two. And Link…" Colin started to whisper just a little. "Why didn't you kiss her?"

Link closed his eyes and sighed. He slowly looked at Zelda and his face started to get red.

"Why didn't you kiss who?" Ilia asked, popping up from behind the two.

"Zelda…." Colin whispered to loudly.

Link closed his eyes and Zelda's head shot in his direction. "What?"

"Oops…." Colin started to speak normal again. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

Zelda started to blush and looked at Link. She tried to say something, but her voice wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Uh, he didn't kiss her cause he doesn't like her. Duh!" Ilia shouted.

"How would you know!" Colin shouted back.

"Cause he likes ME! I'M his best friend! Not HER!" Ilia screamed.

Zelda wanted so bad to stop the fight but she stood there in shock. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she screamed off the top of her lungs, "QUIET!"

Colin, Ilia, Beth, and Luda all looked over to her.

"Just stop!" Zelda said again. "I don't mean to be rude, but there is no point in fighting over this!"

"You're just saying that cause you want Link to yourself!" Ilia shouted.

Zelda looked at her in confusion. "That doesn't make a lick of sense."

Ilia narrowed her eyes at the Princess. "It dose if you like Link."

Zelda shook her head and looked over at Link who had facepalmed his face a thousand times and then sat down.

Slowly, she moved her way over to Link and sat down next to him. "I know that they're just kidding. I'm not gonna believe it until you say so."

Link looked up at Zelda and smiled.

Ilia narrowed their eyes at them and took a deep breath. "Okay, Link, who do you like more? Zelda or me."

Link stopped smiling and looked over at her. "I'm not answering that question….."

"Why not-" Ilia paused and narrowed her eyes. "Y-You like her! You don't like me!"

"I never said that-" Link stopped himself. "I like you both the same way."

Zelda's smiled slowly faded and her heart started to sting. She couldn't understand why, though. She didn't think of him in that way either. She couldn't. She was already engaged. But if she didn't feel this way about him…. Why was she…. Upset….?

Link looked to her, his smile fading when her saw her expression. He suddenly took her hand and smiled to her. "What's wrong?"

Zelda's head jerked up as she came back to earth. "Oh….. Nothing…."

Ilia made a "humph" noise and stormed to the door. "Fine! I don't like you either!"

Link sighed and shook his head. "Why dose she have to be like this…..?"

Zelda nodded and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go take a….. You don't have baths… do you?"

"We have a private lake by the late Queen Zora's grave in the graveyard." Link explained.

Okay…. I guess that will do…." She sighed. "Could you lead me to it?"

Link nodded. "Sure, I'll wait for you by the Spring."

Zelda nodded and ran up the stairs to get her dirty Princess dress and her dress Renado gave her.

Link smiled and headed to the inn's front door. "You kids get any stuff you might have with you and get it together. Well be heading out soon."

Luda took a deep breath and looked to Beth.

Beth looked back at her with a sad expression.

Link quickly ran out toward the Spring, shutting the door behind him.

"They so like each other." Colin complemented. He could feel Beth's eyes lay on him and he turned to face her.

"Can't you think of someone else BESIDES Link?" Beth asked, rolling her eyes.

Colin smiled sheepishly. "I do…."

"And who might that be?" She asked again.

"Well, it's a girl….. She's very beautiful….. She has brown hair…. She has beautiful green eyes….." Colin explained.

Beth was still a bit puzzled, but it finally hit her. "M-Me…..?"

Colin nodded sheepishly and hid his hands behind his back and his right foot started t trace random patterns on the ground.

Beth blushed and walked up to him with her hands also behind her back. She carefully, slightly leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the check.

Colin's head started to spin and he was smiling like crazy.

"I'll be back." They heard Zelda's laugh come down to them. "You children behave yourselves now."

She quickly ran down the steps and slung the door open and vanished around the left corner of the inn.


	7. Arriving

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 7:

Arriving

Link and Zelda mounted there horses and looked back to make sure the children were all safe inside the carriage. They were all in and Renado started to close the door and pulled Luda away from the carriage.

Luda had a few tears in her eyes, as the carriage pulled away and She waved back to her Ordon friends.

Zelda and Link quickly passed by the Spring and disappeared through the pathway ahead.

"I feel sorry for Luda." Zelda said, making sure that the carriage was securely hooked onto the horse. "I mean, we're taking her friends from her."

"Yeah…" Link sighed, yawning just a bit. "But they have to go home."

Zelda nodded and looked to Link. "You know…." She sighed. "Ilia really seems to like you…."

Link laughed. "I've noticed."

Zelda gave a giggle. "Yeah…. But sense you…. Don't really have feelings for me…. And you know who is gone…. Then maybe you should…. You know….."

Link looked down and back up to her. "I-" He suddenly stopped himself. "I…. I'll think about it."

Zelda nodded. "I mean, It's just a suggestion." She added. "You don't have to listen to me…."

Link nodded again. "I know… And I said I'd think about it."

Zelda laughed and looked up in the sky. Instantly, something hit her. "Hey Link…" She called. "What did you say about Midna warping you around Hyrule?

Link looked over at her curiously. "I said that the only places she could warp me where through portals I created by killing the Shadow Beasts scattered across Hyrule. Why?"

Zelda widened her eyes and looked into Link's a second. "Where they black and blue and oddly shaped?"

Link looked at her, confused. "How did you know?"

"Did you open one in Kakariko?" She whispered, looked straight ahead and slowing down.

"Yeah, Why?" Link asked, getting worried.

Zelda's mouth turned into a big smile and she stopped her horse and the carriage. "She's still here…."

Link looked at her strange and stopped also. "What?"

"She's STILL here!" Zelda repeated. "I saw it back in Kakariko! Link, I saw one on our way to castle town, heck, I saw TWO in the dessert! She's still HERE!" She shouted, jumping off of Rien.

Link jumped off of Epona, smiling bigger than ever. "She… She's still here!"

Zelda ran up and hugged Link. "I can't believe it…"

Link started to laughed. "Neither can I. I thought I would have noticed it already…"

Zelda then broke the hug and stared into his eyes. "So I guess you two are gonna… Go out?"

Link's smile got bigger. "Why do you ask?"

Zelda looked down then back up. "J-Just curious…"

"Well…" Link sighed. "To tell you the truth… I don't know."

Zelda nodded but looked straight up at him, not expecting that response. "Wait, but I thought you really loved her?"

Link smiled and looked straight into her eyes. "But that doesn't mean I couldn't have fallen in love with someone else sense then."

Zelda blushed and she lean in closer. 'What are you doing!' She thought in her mind. 'Why are you about to kiss him! Stop! You're engaged and you don't want to get caught up in-'

"Why did we…?"

Link and Zelda didn't stop leaning forward gradually, until they heard the door to the carriage opened.

Ilia jumped out and saw the two close to a first kiss and her eyes got wide. She tried to hold back her tears and just turn around like it was nothing, but she couldn't take it. "Never mind."

Zelda and Link looked straight in her eyes and saw her tears. Zelda, for once in her life, didn't care, until she saw that she was on the verge of busting into tears.

Link quickly ran up to her. "Ilia… Just get back in the carriage. There's nothing to see here. We need to-"

"I….. I know." She sniffed, turning around to hide her tears. "I-I just wanted to know what was-"

Link started to push her to the carriage and he helped her in and smiled to her. "What's wrong?"

Ilia kept her eyes glued to the floor. "N-Nothing… I'm fine."

Link nodded and closed the door and headed to Epona. We need to hurry. We've lost some time now. We need to get moving."

Zelda nodded and climbed onto Rien. "Why…" Zelda gulped. "Why was she upset?"

Link sighed and smiled. "It was nothing. Let's just go on."

Zelda nodded and continued riding forward.

"And this, is Faron Woods." Link presented in a funny announcer voice.

Zelda giggled and looked around. "I would have NEVER guessed."

"I know." Link smirked, rolling his head in her direction and looked at her. "That's what I'm here for."

Zelda's giggles continued as they proceeded through the forest.

Link straightened up and occasionally looked at her, not moving his head, just to make sure she didn't know he was looking at her.

Zelda sighed and hung her head to the side, thinking. 'What if the village doesn't like me?' She asked herself. 'What if Link get's tired of me?'

Link noticed her look of thought and finally looked completely over at her. "Something wrong?"

Zelda was shaken out of dream land and looked over to Link. "Wha- Oh. No, nothing's wrong."

Link looked at her and gave her an unsure look. "You sure don't seem like it."

"I-" Zelda stopped herself. 'Why would I say that!' She thought. 'He would ask me why I was upset about it. But he did ask me what's wrong and I hate lying to people and- UGH! Just don't say anything….'

Link kept looking at Zelda and finally turned to yell back at the kids. "Hey! Guys! We are about to cross the bridge so be still so we don't fall!"

"Okay!"

"Got it!"

"Beth! You heard him! Stop kissing Colin!"

"What are you talking about Talo?"

"Well, I saw you two kissing!"

"When!"

"Just now."

"Liar…"

"What?"

"Would you two stop?"

"No!" Beth and Talo said in unison.

Zelda sighed, trying to calm herself. She was getting really agitated at the kids.

"Alright…" Link grumbled. "Guys! Could you stop fighting for three seconds so we can go on this bridge.

The kids then started to get quiet.

"Thank you." Link whispered, which made a smile appear on Zelda's face.

She thought it was funny that the "Hero of Twilight" Was pretty impatient when it came to people. Other then that, he was as patient as possible for a man his age.

The group slowly crossed the bridge as the sun was nearly starting to set. All was quiet but the sound of the hooves hitting the bridge.

They finally got all the way across and Link turned to yell again. "Okay! We're across, but no fighting! I'm gonna go tell your parents you're coming home so be good for the Princess.

"Okay!"

"Fine…"

"Okey-Dokey!"

"What?"

Zelda looked at him wide eyed. "You're just leaving me here with them?"

Link nodded and started to gallop faster. "And kids, get your stuff together. We are almost there!"

And with that, her disappeared behind the twisty walls.

"Hey! Princess?" Talo called.

Zelda looked back and saw a little brown headed boy poking his head out of the cloth.

"Can we stop by the Spring to freshen up! We all need to smell like Ordon when we meet our parents." Talo suggested.

"Yeah!" All the kids said in unison.

Zelda sighed and looked around and spotted the opening to the Spring. "Okay… Sense we have some extra time."

"Yay!"

Zelda laughed and helped each one out of the carriage and all of them started towards the spring.

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3


	8. Ordonia Province

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 8:

Ordonia Province

"Okay kids," Zelda called to the Ordon kids who were splashing each other in the water. "It's time to get out and dry off. You don't want to be soaking wet when you see your parents again, do you?"

"No."

"No ma'am."

"Heck yeah! This is fun."

"I don't really care…."

Ilia laughed and dragged Malo and Talo out. "Whatever you say Princess."

Zelda was just about to correct her when she saw Link turn into the Spring out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a laugh making it's way through.

"We smelled nasty so miss Princess let us wash up." Colin explained, running up to Link after her put his shirt back on.

Link laughed again and smiled at Zelda.

Zelda blushed just a bit and got up and wiped the dirt off of her dress.

"Aww! Don't want to go!" Talo shouted. "I liked it better in Kakariko, cause Mr. Renado let me be the look out guy."

"Well…" Ilia smiled, walking over to him and grabbing his ear. "You're just gonna have to remember that cause you aren't gonna be trusted very much longer."

Talo grunted and folded his arms across his chest and walked as she pulled him to his shirt and shoes.

Malo did the same, before he, too, was pulled by the ear.

Zelda walked over to Link and leaned her head his way and looked at him. "How did it go?"

"It went great. The whole town is getting ready to have a reunion." Link looked in her eyes. "And Rusl, Colin's dad, is coming home, so they are setting up a reunion party as I was told….."

Zelda smiled and nodded.

"You know…." Link sighed and went to Zelda's side and slung his arm around her shoulder. "You did good for a Princess."

"Excuse me?" Zelda looked over to him. "What, did you think they would go crazy on me?"

"Exactly." Link answered.

Zelda narrowed her eyes and grabbed the hand he had placed on her shoulder. Quickly, she gripped it tight and twisted it behind Link's back, getting him in an arm lock. "You know…" She gave a sly smile. "I'm not defenseless."

Link cried out as she lifted his arm higher. "Okay okay!" Link surrendered. "I misjudged you! I'm sorry!"

Zelda laughed and let go and Link instantly removed his arm from his back.

Link narrowed his eyes at her and looked back to the kids. "Okay, we need to get to town, your parents are waiting for you there."

"Awwww…."

"Yay"

"Yes!"

"woo hoo….."

Zelda laughed again and walked over to Ilia. "Hey, you don't hate me, do you?"

Ilia looked up from the kids' dirty clothes and smiled. "Why would I?"

Zelda shifted her wait and looked down. "You kinda…. Looked upset when I was around Link….."

"Oh…" Ilia stood up. "That."

Zelda snapped her mouth shut. "If you were trying to-"

"No, it's fine. I was stupid and jealous." She interrupted.

"Why were you jealous?" Zelda asked.

"Cause…." Ilia looked at her and smiled. "He looks at you in ways he never looked at me. I was a bit jealous."

Zelda looked back at Link who was talking to the Ordon kids. "He…. He dose?"

Ilia laughed and picked up a sack with her stuff in it. "You didn't notice?"

Zelda stood still as Ilia walked over to Link and the kids and she looked at Link. 'Why dose he have to be so darn handsome….?' She thought.

Link looked up and caught Zelda staring at him. He smiled and walked over to her and noticed a little blush on her face. "Hey, you're coming with us, right?"

Zelda looked in his eyes and nodded. "Yes. I can't wait to meet your little towns people."

Link nodded and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

Zelda noticed it. The look he only gave her, and he once gave Midna. But…. He didn't love her, did he?

Link's smile changed to sly as he let go of her hand and got behind her.

"Link…" Zelda turned. "What are you- AH!"

Link wrapped his hands around her waist and threw her in the air.

She flew up really high and started to plummet down to the earth, and screamed while doing so.

Link looked up and held out his hands and she fell perfectly into place.

Zelda blushed when she looked up and saw Link's face so close to hers once more. "Wh-What was that for?"

Link laughed and narrowed his eyes. "That was for twisting my arm behind my back."

Zelda's eyes also narrowed and she lightly smacked him in the face.

"Do you want me to drop you? Do that again and I will." Link teased.

Zelda rolled her eyes and looked away from him. "Put me down."

Link hugged her body tighter to his. "Why? Do you not like me being this close?"

Zelda started to get redder and redder and could have sworn he was leaning closer.

"What was that?" Ilia shouted, turning the corner.

Link and Zelda instantly looked up and Link put Zelda down.

Zelda wiped her dress of nervously and Link cleared his throat.

"Oh…" Ilia backed away. "Was I -"

"No." Link interjected. "We were just messing around…."

Ilia nodded and turned back. "Well, everyone's waiting."

Zelda nodded and ran up to Ilia, looking back at Link who was picking up his pouch. She smiled as he looked up at her and she turned back to follow Ilia.

Zelda, Link, and Ilia turned the corner and looked around to see the town turning to look at them. Most of the towns people came up and hugged Link and Ilia and Zelda stayed hidden and forgotten. 'The towns people must not know who I am….'

Link finished with the hugs and looked over to her and took her hand. "Excuse me everyone." Link shouted and all eyes were on the two. "I would like to introduce you to someone."

Talo laughed and yelled, "His girly friend."

Link narrowed his eyes at the boy and shook his head. "No. Everyone, this is the Princess, Zelda."

Zelda smiled shyly and waved.

Everyone then bowed, excepted Talo and Malo.

"No," Zelda started. "I don't want to be treated like that. I want to be treated like a commoner, not royalty."

"Yeah…" Link sighed. "Being treated like that makes her uncomfortable."

Zelda narrowed her eyes at him and stomped on his foot.

Everyone laughed.

Link smiled at her and laughed. "That was weak."

Zelda smirked and folded her arms. "Next time it won't be you foot."

"OOOOOOOOO!" Talo, Malo, and Beth said.

Link laughed and put his arm around her. "You wouldn't do that to me."

"Try me." Zelda replied.

Link took his arm off and held them up as a sign of surrender. "Okay, Okay."

The town laughed once again.

"Okay…." Ilia smiled. "Now it's time to eat, so if everyone will make there way to the area over at Peggies house, that would be great."

Everyone the turned and walked across the bridge to Talo and Malo's house.

Link looked to Zelda and she looked to him and then Link quickly grabbed her hand and jerked her toward the table.

"Stop pulled me!" Zelda wined. "You're gonna dislocate my arm."

Link rolled his eyes and the two got there trays to get their food.


	9. Song of Memories

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 9:

Song of Memories

(The songs being played in this chapter are the first two songs of this video:  watch?v=vp_kLqOegQw&feature=related

_Please listen to while reading! __J_

Zelda looked up at the sky then back down. The party was almost over, it was getting really dark and everyone was dancing to the piano music that was being played.

It was slow and soothing. It was very beautiful.

All the parents started to dance and the kids just played around.

Colin asked Beth to dance with him and Beth took his hand and the two kids started to dance.

Zelda smiled at that and looked all around. The town was such a lovely place with wonderful people. This place was Heaven on Earth.

She laid her head on the wall behind her and sighed. Her mother used to play this piece of music all the time. It wasn't her favorite that Impa played for her. It was a special song. A song that her mother loved as much as her.

Her mother's song.

Her father banned it from being played in the castle after she had passed away when she was six. She hadn't heard that music sense.

She didn't notice but a tear leaked out of her right eye and she sniffed. She remembered the song was played one more time after her mother died. It was played when her father died also, to show a symbol of love.

She had never loved this music more until this moment. Memories crept through her mind of her last day with her mother. She was very happy and excited, cause it was the day of the music festival…..

_*Flash back*_

"_Oh my…." Mother sighed as she wiped the tear off her face. It was the song that my father played for her on after their wedding that he wrote himself._

_I sat in her lap at the table that was set up in the top right corner of the town square. Everyone started to get up and dance. I jumped off mothers lap as she got up._

_Father appeared from the darkness and walked over to my mother. He took her hand and lead her to the middle of town square._

_They looked so beautiful….. So elegant… In love._

_I looked over to Prince Marth at my side and he smiled at me. "Would you like to dance Princess?" He asked me._

_Of course I said yes, and he pulled me to the dance floor._

_I looked at my mother mainly the whole dance. She was in love with my father… Why couldn't I be in love with Marth?_

_The music slowly stopped and my mother was in tears. They started to play her song and she wiped her face. She started to walk slowly to the table and she turned around once more to look at my father who was standing there gazing._

_She smiled, and slowly fell to the ground._

"_Mother?" I called and shot out of my seat. What happened?_

_I ran to her and got there right before father. I lifted her up. There was an arrow stuck in her chest. In her heart._

"_M-M…Mother….?" I asked._

_My father slowly pulled me away and tears leaked down his face. He knelt down beside her and lifted her limp body into his arms. "Jolee?" He whispered. He closed his eyes and caressed her cheek._

_Even at this age, I knew she was gone. I had seen Marth train and how he was told to aim for the heart. "Aim for the heart or the neck," He was told. "That's the best way to kill monsters."_

_Tears streamed down my face. My mother was the happiest person alive three minutes ago, and now… She's dead._

_*End of Flashback*_

Zelda sniffed and wiped off her face. She missed her so much. Even twelve years later.

"You okay?"

She looked up and saw Link standing there. "Oh…." She sniffed again. "Sorry….. I just….. This was my mother's favorite piece of music."

She stopped. She could say anymore. She was to upset.

"Excuse me…." She got up. "I need to go calm down."

Link nodded as she turned away and ran to the lake behind the shop. She wanted to get away from the song. She had to.

She leaned over and quickly flung water in her face. She had to calm down.

Link looked at the poor Princess and it killed him to see her that way. He hated it.

Quietly, he started to walk over to her and then sat down next to her.

"You know." He sighed. "My mother died when I was young, too. I was almost two when she was killed by wolves while hunting with my father."

"That's sad." Zelda stated, looking at him. "What happened to your father? What did he do after she died?"

"He didn't do anything. He was killed first." He stated.

"Oh….." Zelda winced. "I'm sorry….. I didn't-"

"Don't. It's fine."

"You know…" Zelda shifted her body to lean on his shoulder. "My father died on a business trip. He….. He was shot just like my mother."

Link wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Shhh….."

Zelda closed her eyes and sighed. She loves it when he hugs her. He's just so warm, kind, gentle, caring…..

The two sat there a while until the song changed to Zelda's favorite. She loved it so much, that her mother named it "Zelda's Lullaby."

Link slowly stood up and held out his hand for Zelda to take. He slowly pulled her up and held her hand tight.

"May I have this dance Princess?" He asked, kissing the top of her hand.

Zelda giggled and nodded. "Yes you may, Hero of Twilight." She closed her eyes. "My Hero."

Link smiled and her wrapped his hands around her waist.

Zelda lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

The two looked in each others eyes and smiled. Link pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

Zelda closed her eyes as well and smiled. She wasn't alone anymore. She wasn't scared.

She still had someone to love.

The song was just about to end when she felt a pair of lips press against hers a second then pull away. She opened her eyes and blushed. "Why… Why did you kiss me?"

Link smirked and answered, "It was the best way to tell you that you're not alone anymore."

Zelda's heart jumped and she smiled. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

Link pulled her in closer and kissed her again. Fully this time.

Zelda kissed back and slowly broke off the kiss as the song ended.

"Just remember, Zel." Link whispered in her ear. "You're not alone."


	10. Dream or Reality

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 10

Dream or Reality?

Zelda lifted her head out of the water and looked around. "Huh?"

She sat up and sighed and shook her head. Her hair was wet from the water. But…. Why was she in the water? Why was she back at the lake behind the shop like last night? Why were they playing her mother's song again? And why is Link back where he was before? Right when he asked her about why she was crying.

Link looked up and ran over to Zelda. "You okay now?"

Zelda looked at him in confusion.

Link laughed and sat down. "You know, you're not the only who's mother died when they were little."

Then it hit her. Was all that a vision? Or is this a dream?

"Wait." She stopped him. "Why am I over here?"

"Well…." Link smiled. "You ran over here cause you were upset about your mother."

"I knew it was to good to be true." Zelda whispered. 'Wait….. Do I love him back like that? No! I can't! I have to stay focused on my Fiancé. I can't betray him.'

"Knew what was to good to be true?" Link asked.

Zelda blushed and smiled. "N-Nothing."

Link nodded and stood up and held out a hand for her to take.

Zelda hesitated. 'Do I want what happened in the dream to happen? Eh… It most likely won't.' She thought and reached out to grab his hand.

Link yanked her up and she lost her balance and fell against him. Link laughed and Zelda reached up to slap him, but stopped herself.

The music stopped and a romantic song started to play. The song she heard when she first met Marth. Again tears filled her eyes as the memories of him and her mother smiling at her. She loved Marth at a time, and then she heard he was killed by an illness that was given to him by his healed sister.

He sent a message to her before he died that no one could understand and thought he was crazy for it. The message was saying that he loved her and that he would see her and they would get married. She still didn't understand it. Impa was the only one who knew the whole story. And now she's gone, too.

Zelda looked back in Link's eyes. "I…. I'm sorry-"

Link put one of his fingers on her lips and slowly pressed her head against his chest. "Shhhh It's okay Zel."

Zelda sniffed twice and cried into his shirt. 'I'm pathetic.' She thought. 'I'm to weak. I can't stand on my own….. Pathetic…..'

Link wrapped on of his arms around her waist and the other rubbed up and down her back. "It's okay. Cry all you want."

Zelda was in shock. She didn't want her dream to come true. That's the last thing she wanted to come true.

Link looked down at her and the smell of her hair filled his lungs and he closed his eyes. She was so sweet smelling.

Zelda pulled away and looked in Link's eyes. "I'm sorry, Link. I can't do this. I have to go….."

Link didn't let go and still looked deep into her eyes. "Why?"

Zelda started to get mad and jerked away. "None of your concern."

Link looked at her in confusion. "What has gotten into you?"

"I said It's none of your business!" Zelda shouted.

"Why won't you just tell me?"

Zelda's fists balled up and stayed glued to her sides.

"Can I go?"

Link's eyes softened and saw there were tears streaming down her face.

"Follow me."

Zelda let Link lead her to his house and helped her up the ladder and went into the house.

Link lead her up to his bed at the very top next to the window and patted on it.

"Where's the other bed?"

"What other bed?" Link asked, looking around.

"The one that you're going to sleep on." Zelda replied, more concerned.

"I don't have another one."

"But then where will you sleep?"

Link sighed and closed his eyes. "On the floor."

"And why did I wake up in a bed this morning?" Zelda asked getting madder at him.

"Cause I put you there."

"Then where did you sleep?"

"In bed!"

"Who slept in the floor then?"

"No one!"

"Then how did I get my own bed?"

"Cause Colin had a nightmare and I offered him to come to bed with me. Then after I couldn't go to bed, I thought I'd make everyone breakfast!"

Zelda stayed silent and looked down. "You take the bed. I don't need it…"

"No." Link objected. "Not again. You're the guest and the Princess. Take the bed."

Zelda narrowed her eyes and sat down on the floor. "No."

Link dropped down on the floor and looked her in the eyes. "Zel…"

"No." She said again.

Link's face started to get red. "Zel could you please-"

"No."

"Just listen-"

"No…."

"Stop interrupting-"

"No!"

"Would you just-"

"NO!"

Link had finally had enough. "Fine, we'll both sleep on the floor!"

Zelda shook her head. "No. Just me."

"Zelda just listen-"

"No."

"Stop doing-"

"No!"

Link finally hit his limit and he grabbed her shoulders and pulled them toward her. His lips touched hers and quickly he jerked her back. "Take the bed."

Zelda's eyes were wide and she was blushing. 'Crap!' She thought. 'Now I can't stop thinking about him….. His soft lips, his smile, his blue eyes…'

"Zel?"

Zelda came back to Hyrule as she found Link looking in her eyes.

"Please."

Zelda sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine…." She replied, her voice shaking as she spoke.


	11. Not Good

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 11

Not Good

Zelda sat up and looked out the window. Still dark.

She laid back down and closed her eyes a few seconds. The she open them again and looked out the window. Still dark.

She groaned and climbed down the ladder to the second platform where Link slept and just jumped down to the last floor. She needed fresh air. She just couldn't get used to the fact that this is where she's gonna have to sleep for months.

Instantly she wished she was home. Back in the castle. Back with Marth.

She slammed the door behind her as she stormed outside and jumped down instead of using the ladder again.

She didn't like it here, but life was so much simpler in the Castle. Everyone had their own bed so they didn't have to fight about who sleeps on the floor

She never had to really do anything, cause Marth did the work for her.

She didn't have to deal with Link….

It's not like she hates him though, it's that he's to handsome and charming not to like. And she doesn't want like him. She's happily engaged to Marth and no matter what happened to him, she'll still be waiting for him to come back.

Zelda looked side to side and ran in the direction of Faron Woods and looked ahead. She started to cross the bridge and she heard it cracking. In the middle of the bridge, Zelda stopped running and started to walk.

As she walked the boards kept creaking. She looked down and behind her and instantly, her foot stepped on a broken board and the board fell down and her foot did also. As she fell, she could hear the crack of the bridge and looked behind her. A lot of other boards started to fall and the one that her hands were rested on started to break.

Zelda looked and her eyes grew wide as that board fell and her body crushed against the two boards under her. She instantly reached for the next board and she heard the boards break underneath her.

"Help!" She finally screamed at the top of her lungs. "HEEEELP!"

She looked around and the boards under her fell. She started to panic as the only way she could get up was if she dangled from the board. She slowly slid her right foot off and she started to dangle from the strong board.

She started to hear it break and started to panic. "Come Zelda…" She whispered to herself. "You gotta pull yourself up NOW!"

Zelda, with all her strength, pulled half her body up on the bridge. She lifted her leg and slung it up onto the board and pulled herself up. She sighed and started to cautiously walk across the rest of the bridge.

Once she got on land she sighed. "That was close…."

She scowled and looked back at the bridge that she wanted to destroy. Suddenly, little black pieces started to form the boards and turned to the original color.

Zelda stared at the bridge in shock. She took a step on the bridge and heard not a sound from the bridge. "But how-?"

She looked all around and spotted a dark figure. A human figure.

'Crap….. It's Link.'

He ran across the bridge and hugged her tight as her got to her. "Thank the goddesses you're okay…."

"What are you doing here?" She asked rudely.

"I heard the door slam and it woke me up. I got up and thought you went to Town cause I remembered you left a ring there. I was coming to give it back to you cause I had picked it up but forgot to give it back. While searching, I heard you scream and I ran and looked in the Spring and then I saw you here." Link explained.

Zelda couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Having to deal with her. 'I bet you he wishes I were Midna instead.' She thought, pulling away from him.

"But now I need answers." Link sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. "You know the Woods are dangerous, right?"

Zelda nodded and looked down, "I just wanted some fresh air."

"And why did you scream?"

Zelda sighed. "The bridge started to fall and I almost fell with it."

Link looked at her strange.

"And when I got over here, I turned around and little black pieces put the bridge back together." Zelda added.

Link was about to say something, when a familiar voice said, "She's not kidding you know."

Zelda looked around and Link smiled.

"Midna?" He called.

Surely enough, Midna came out of the shadows and smiled at the two. "Long time now see, hu?"

Link pushed Zelda way from him and her ran to hug Midna.

Zelda stumbled to gain her balance and glared at Link.

Midna finally pushed Link off her and walked over to Zelda.

Zelda smiled and hugged Midna and looked at Link over Midna's shoulder. She stuck out her tounge at him and he smirked.

Midna pulled away and laughed. "So? Are you two getting along nicely?" She asked, knowing everything that happened sense she had been gone.

"No." Zelda said.

"She sucks the fun out of everything." Link stated.

"My my, what a wonderful match….." Midna giggled and looked at Link.

"I do not suck the fun out of everything! May I remind you what happened five minutes ago?" Zelda objected.

"Yes you do." Link started again. "You made us leave the dance early and-"

"You know why I did that!" Zelda cried.

"No! I don't! You never told me." Link yelled.

Zelda looked down and turned to make sure he didn't see her tears.

"Oh come on guys, It's not that bad….." Midna sighed, trying to cheer them up.

"I want to go home." Zelda whispered. "Or I'll just stay with Godwin, cause my home is DESTROYED!"

Link looked up and her and she started to run. He started to feel awful inside.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after her!" Midna waved in front of his face.

Link just stood there thinking. He'd taken it to far this time. He just needs to accepted that Zelda take people seriously when they say things. No matter how ridiculous.

Midna hit him in the head and screamed in his ear, "LINK!"

Link jumped and saw Midna run forward.

He started to follow and he looked down nearly the whole time. 'What have I done? I don't even know what I did to make her upset…..'

Midna looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "Come on Link! Hurry before we loose sight of her!"

Link looked up and started to run toward Midna. Now, he's more confused then ever.


	12. Cruelty

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 12

Zelda slowly stopped running as she came to a lake of poison. "What….. What is this…..?" She asked herself.

"I thought this would go away….."

Zelda turned around and saw Midna behind her and then walked up to her. "What is this? How did this happen?"

"Well," Midna sighed. "This should have gone away once Ganondorf was killed. Or Zant….. Whoever was the cause of this in the first place. Unless the person who cause this is still alive."

Link soon ran in and looked ahead also. "Looks like we have another problem."

"Yeah…. Link, do you have any idea who could have caused this to appear?" Midna asked him, walking over to him.

"Umm….. Ganon or Zant are my only guesses." Link shrugged, looking over at Zelda who was glaring at him.

"No….. They're dead. The person who put this here is still alive, but who could it be? We defeated-"

"Ehem…." Link cleared him throat.

Midna rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. YOU defeated all the monsters…. Who could be left?"

Link and Midna thought a minute and Zelda just started to stare into thin air.

"I know…" Link sighed, plopping down on the ground. "I know who did this."

"Who?" Zelda and Midna said in unison.

"King Bulblin."

"Of course! It's hi- Wait….. When we last fought him, he said….. He said something like, "I follow the strongest side" or something." Midna said, imitating King Bulblin.

"Yeah, What about that?" Link and Zelda both asked.

"If he said that… Don't you think he would have gotten rid of this poison already?"

Link looked all around in thought. "Unless…." He sighed. "Unless we aren't the strongest side."

"What?" Zelda asked. "You're the stinken HERO of TWILIGHT. Of course we're the strongest side!"

"Maybe…." Midna looked at Zelda in shock. "Or, there is something out there that is stronger then all of us combined."

"Okay…." Zelda put her hands on her hips. "Like what?"

Midna looked at her and her eyes narrowed. "Would you shut your Royal mouth already?"

Zelda raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look who's talking big mouth."

"Well, I could pull myself up from a broken bridge without screaming, "HELP! HEEEEELP!"" Midna smirked, imitating Zelda.

"At least I wasn't some annoying IMP!"

"Okay, now you've crossed the line!"

"Come on! Bring it!"

Link instantly got between the two girls and held them back. "Alright, this has gone to far."

"Don't touch me." Zelda spat at him.

Link finally looked Zelda in the eyes and opened his mouth. "Okay, what is your problem? Where is that sweet Princess I knew back in Kakariko? Cause she's certainly not here now."

"I wanna know why you kissed me last night." Zelda growled, narrowing her eyes.

"To get you to shut up!" Link shouted, his hands balling up into fists.

"You…. You….." Zelda tried to look for a response but found none. "You should have just…. Just taken the bed last night!"

Link felt like punching her in the jaw but resisted with all his strength. "Cause I didn't want the bed….."

Zelda looked down and started to breath evenly again. 'Why?' She asked herself. 'Why dose he do this? And why am I taking my anger out on him? He didn't really do anything.'

Link looked to Midna who was growing very bored. "Come on Midna."

Zelda looked at Link and Midna as the walked off, but toward Ordon. 'What have I done?'

Link scowled and looked back at Zelda. "And don't bother to come back."

That's when Zelda's heart was torn. She had taken it TOO far cause she wanted to stay faithful to someone who is dead. She instantly hit herself in the head and sat down on the bridge where she had been standing.

She looked around at the poison that started to get to her. She didn't care if it was hard to breath, she kept sitting there as the poison got stronger and stronger.

"What are you doing?"

Zelda looked up, alarmed, and stood up, turning to look in all directions.

"You're gonna kill yourself."

Zelda kept looking around and saw no one. "Who are you? Where are you?"

The voice laughed and grew more familiar and louder, and echoed through the forest.

Zelda kept looking around, getting dizzier and dizzier. "Who….. Who is that!"

Suddenly, someone appeared a couple feet ahead of her, a feminine figure was all she could make out.

"Dear, you need to get up."

Zelda finally figured out the voice. "I-Impa?"

The voice again laughed. "Yes child. It is I."

"Impa…" Zelda sighed, trying to keep her balance. "I thought you were…"

"Dear, listen to me." Impa interrupted and smiled to her. "I have been sent to give you this information."

"And…." Zelda urged on, slowly loosing consciousness.

"You need to let go. Open your heart to others. The old ones like me need to be forgotten. Just live on a clean slate. Live like you were never royalty. All of that won't matter. Just live your life like you want it. You no longer have to abide the royal rules."

Zelda looked at her strangely as the world fade from her view. All her surroundings grew silent and the only thing she could hear were the screams of her people. But from what Impa said, they were no longer hers. Is this what she meant by her fate? Or was she just….. Seeing things. Seeing her wishes come from her Nanny. Her mother.


	13. What I did Wrong

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 13

What I did Wrong

"Why did she have to do that. All that was her fault…" Midna shook her head and sat down on Links bed.

Link sat down beside her and sighed. "I don't know…. She just did it"

"And you're gonna put up with it?" Midna asked.

"I already kicked her out."

"Yeah, that's not what I meant. I'll admit, I was jealous of her for a while. And I'll-"

"Why where you jealous of her?" Link cut in.

"None of your business." Midna said quickly and continued. "And I'll also admit the only reason I came back was to…. Was to kinda get rid of her."

"Get rid of her? Why?" Link asked, clueless.

"Cause I was jealous!" Midna answered.

"Jealous of WHAT?" Link yelled.

Midna sighed and closed her eyes. "I thought she was taking you from me…."

Link stayed silent, trying to comprehend what she just said.

"And I wanted her out of my way and now I feel guilty for thinking that. While you two where fighting, I talked some sense into myself," Minda stated. "Link, I think you took it to far. Just look back at what she has faced sense the attack. She's not as strong as you wish her to be."

Link looked over to Midna who was staring him in the eye.

"She saved your life by saving mine, she hasn't completely broken down from what has happened, She is strong, but not anymore."

Link opened his mouth to say something but Midna cut him off. "You tore her last bit of hope to shreds saying those words to her. Slowly, but surely."

Link looked down and suddenly felt really guilty. "How do you know that?"

Midna smiled and rolled her eyes. "I knew that question was coming," She sighed. "I know a lot. Like, I know you fell in love with the Princess in no time. I also know that you hated me for leaving you. I know her like that as well, like I know She has lost all of her family, I know she can't stand it when you kid around all the time…. I also know that she can't help but fall in love with you."

"And how I know all this is cause, one, I can just tell, two, I can read minds, and three, I know both of you really well. I know that Zelda has a dead fiancé and I know that she's been trying to not cheat on him." Midna looked back down. "She still thinks he's alive. Somewhere. But he's very well dead. As is her Nanny, Impa and her best friend, Agitha."

Link's eyes widened. "Agitha's dead?" He asked in horror.

Midna nodded. "Zelda used to run into her all the time in Castle Town. Agitha never knew it was the Princess, but she and Zelda always had little tea parties."

Link nodded and then started to feel even worse, If possible.

"She loves you Link. She needs you," Midna stated, getting up. "And if you'll excuse me, I'm going back home for the night. I'll see you in the morning though."

And with that, she was gone.

Link stood up and looked out his window. It must have been about one or two in the morning. He looked down and studied the outside carefully. She wasn't coming. She knew by his ton that he had been serious.

He quickly turned and jumped down and jumped down again, running for the door. He slammed the door behind him jumping to the ground and running for the woods. It was getting colder an colder the later it got and he didn't want her to freeze.

He ran across the bridge and through the dark tunnel, still full of Keese and rats. He found the Spring and kept running, finally coming to the poison lake.

He scanned around the area and to his horror, couldn't see her anywhere.

He ran toward the poison and stared at the poison covered bridge and saw her, laying there unconscious.

Link's eyes widened and he ran in there, kneeling down next to her. She was still breathing…

He sighed in relief and then got a little dizzy. Quickly, he picked her up and headed away from the poison before it knocked him out or even caused death to them.

He ran all the way back to the entrance gate to Faron Woods. He looked down at Zelda in the torch light and her face look more pale then usual. HE frowned and ran across the bridge and Spring and arrived to his house.

He sighed and closed his eyes. 'How the heck am I supposed to get her up there?'

Slowly, he tried climbing up with support from his elbow. He was half way up when he slipped and fell backward, nearly crushing Zelda. He hit his head hard on the ground and groaned. He even heard Zelda groan.

His eyes shot to her face and saw her slowly shuffle and her beautiful light blue eyes shine as they appeared and disappeared and appeared again.

She slowly sat up, as well as Link and she looked around. "Link….?"

He smiled and chuckles a little. "Sorry, Zel, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh no…." Zelda yawned. "I don't mind….."

Link's smiled slowly faded and he stood up. "We need to get inside."

Zelda nodded and yawned again as she got up and she started to sway.

Link looked over at her and quickly ran to support her. "Do you think you can make it up the ladder?"

Zelda closed her eyes and slowly opened them again. "Mhmmm….."

Link slowly lead her to the ladder and she started to climb. Slowly, but surely. She got all the way to the top and quickly sat down, holding her head. Link climbed up quickly and helped her up again to go inside.

Zelda sighed and yawned again, heading for the next ladder. "Are you sure you can make it up?" Link asked again, remembering how she nearly didn't make it up a moment ago.

She climbed the other two just as slowly as the first one and as soon as she made it to the top, she plopped down on the bed.

Link climbed up the last one and looked at her lovingly. He walked next to the bed pulled back the covers so Zelda could ay down. She did just as expected and he covered her up while the quilt.

Zelda moaned and faced her back to the window and Link kneeled down, eyes level to hers.

"Zel?" He asked her.

Her eyes slowly opened.

He leaned in and lightly kissed her pink lips.

Zelda's eyes closed again in delight and he slowly pulled away.

"Good night, my Princess." He whispered and her ear.

Link got up to leave but Zelda grabbed his arm and he turned back to her. "No."

Link knelt down by the bed again. "What?"

"Don't…" She started, dozing off. "Don't leave."

Link smiled and kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. "Okay, I won't."

Zelda smiled and closed her eyes slowly. "Good…"

Link slowly stood up and Zelda scooted over as Link laid down next to her.

"Get under the covers." Zelda demanded, still having her tired tone. "It's cold tonight."

Link blushed and shook his head. "No Zel, I can't-"

"Yes you can." Zelda cut him off. "It's not like you would violate me or do anything wrong."

Link looked in her eyes and slowly got under the covers, still blushing.

Zelda closed her eyes and scooted closer to him. He was still so warm.

Link wrapped his arms around her to keep her cold body warm and he closed his eyes. Even though he still felt uncomfortable doing this, he was relaxed and easily fell asleep.


	14. Mornings

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 14

Mornings

Zelda sat up and yawned as she stretched, completely forgetting about what had happened that night.

Slowly, she got off the bed and looked down, seeing Link there cooking breakfast. She smiled and instantly remembered about last night. Her eyes widened and she blushed bright red.

Reluctantly, she climbed down the ladder and smelled the breakfast that was being made. It smelled delicious…..

"Zel? You up?" Link called, looking up, seeing Zelda standing there looking at him.

Zelda's blush got worse as she saw his smile and saw he was headed to the ladder.

He climbed up quickly and stood up next to her, still smiling.

Zelda looked down and moved some of her loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Good Morning, Link."

Link took her right hand and she looked up at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no! I'm just still not awake yet…"

Link nodded and squeezed her hand.

She looked up into his deep blue eyes and instantly woke up. He was so handsome. Especially now.

He slowly leaned down and gave her a short kiss on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

Zelda slowly nodded, reaching up to kiss him again. 'Why did I push him away before? He's so….. Irresistible…..'

Link gladly allowed her lips on his and he started to smile.

Zelda stepped closer, lifted her hand, and set her hand on his right shoulder.

Link's right hand crept around her waist as she set her hand on his shoulder and deepened the kiss.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be so forgiving so fast."

Zelda slowly pulled away and looked all around to see where the voice came from. She finally spotted the owner of the voice.

Midna sat on Link's bed, looking down at them. The odd thing was, she was in her imp form, different from last night.

"M-Midna, how did you get in here?" Zelda asked, moving away from Link.

Link looked up and spotted her and suddenly showed a confused look as to why she looked the way she did. "Midna….. What?"

Midna sighed and floated down in between the two. "It's hard to explain, so I'll just show you." And after she finished her last word, she instantly changed to her Princess form.

Zelda's eyes widened and Link looked a her strange.

"Like I said, It's hard to explain so don't ask." Midna rolled her eyes at the two who were still gawking.

Link finally snapped out of it and sighed, looking at the floor. "Okay, then answer me this," He started, "Why where you in your imp form if you hate that form?"

"Cause, stupid," Midna rolled her head toward Zelda and closed her eyes. "This form can't fly."

"Oh…" Link laughed, looking up at her. "Right…. I knew that."

Midna slowly changed back to her imp form and floated down to the first floor and headed to the stove. She laughed and picked up the skillet that sat on it. Inside of it was the eggs Link was making before. "You just aren't that bright are you?"

Link groaned and jumped down and snatched it from her. "Shut up."

Midna placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "I bet you for got all about poor little Epona, too."

Link's yes widened and he hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand. "I left her at the Spring, didn't I?"

Midna nodded and sighed. "It's a good thing I came back, or you would be a mess. You parents didn't raise you well."

Link slid his hand down his face to look at her. "My parents didn't raise me at all."

"Well," Midna floated up into Link's face. "Neither did mine and I turned out perfectly fine."

"Sure." Link narrowed his eyes and dropped his hand down to his side. "You just keep telling yourself that."

Zelda couldn't help but smile at the two down there bickering like and old married couple. She could see why Link would love Midna. She's caring and kind, and is much better at remembering things then Link is. Then again, the two do seem to fight a lot, if they got married and had kids, their kids would most likely never sleep, especially with how loud those two get.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot your own name!" Midna yelled as there bickering turned to a whole new topic.

"I wouldn't be surprised if TALO thought you talked to much!" Link yelled back.

Midna's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised. "Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"You know…" Zelda jumped in to try and stop them from getting into a bigger fight then it already was. "It's a beautiful day and I think we should get outside for a little bit….."

Link and Midna both turned to look at the Princess and then back at each other.

"Fine….."

"Whatever."

Zelda smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed so….."

"Right." Minda and Link said in unison as they both turned for the door.

Zelda rolled her eyes and giggled as Midna shoved Link out the door. "Those two are a mess."

Outside, Link and Midna continued there argument over nothing quietly, hoping Zelda couldn't hear them.

"I thought you hated me!"

"Who told you that?"

"You!"

"When did I say that?"

"While talking to Zelda, you said you hated me."

"When?"

"On your way to Ordon."

"You where eavesdropping?"

"So you did say that."

"No, I don't hate you. That NEVER came out of my mouth."

"But you said-"

"Oh! I know what you mean!"

Midna scowled and turned her back to him. "You're so mean…. And after all we've been through."

"Midna, I never said I hated you, I just said my love interest has changed."

"So you loved me?"

Link's eyes widened at the realization of what he said. "Oh, did I say that?"

"Yes." Midna smiled. "And I'm here to tell you my feelings haven't changed for you."

"And your feelings were…."

Midna sighed and stepped closer to him. "I know you love Zelda right now, but if your feelings ever change, you know where to find me." And with that, she gave him and short peck on the lips.

Link started to blush bright red and he looked into her eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and Link jumped from Midna and looked up to meet Zelda's eyes.

"Shall we go get Epona?" Zelda asked, smiling at Link. She quickly jumped down, holding her beautiful blue dress down while falling.

Link nodded and looked to Midna who was giving him a loving smile.

"Okay, let's go." Midna sighed, grabbing onto Link and Zelda's wrists, pulling them down to the Ordon Spring.


	15. Water Works

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 15

"You Did What Now?"

"Ahh! Link! Why did you do that? Now my new dress is all wet!" Zelda cried, splashing Link again and again.

Link laughed and splashed her again. "Your no fun."

Midna rolled her eyes, irritated at the to children playing in the water. "We just came here to get Epona, not soak one another."

Zelda and Link looked over at her. "She's right." Link sighed, walking up to Midna.

"But….."

….

"AHH! LINK! I'LL KILL YOU! THIS SHRINKS!" Midna cried, trying to hit him.

Link ran away from her and laughed as he splashed her again.

Zelda laughed as she saw Midna splash Link in the face and tackle him.

"Help!" Link cried to Zelda in between laughs.

Midna started to dunk his head under as they moved to the deeper portion of the Spring.

Zelda continued with her laughs and finally made her way to the two soaking wet children. "Aright you two, we need to- Ack!"

Midna pushed Zelda to the side playfully as she fell back in the water. Midna's mouth filled with laughs as Link sat up with his wet hair in his eyes.

Zelda sat up and caught a glimpse of Link and rolled back again in laughter.

Link started to laugh and moved his hair out of his eyes.

Midna struggled to get up and then looked at Link again. "Heh….. You look RIDICULOUS!"

Link rolled his eyes and looked to Zelda who sat up again. "Do I really look that stupid?"

Zelda choked out a little laugh and nodded. "Yep."

Link laughed and looked to Midna who was rolling in the water in laughter.

Zelda shook her head and laughed. "Midna, I think you should go change before your outfit shrinks."

Midna suddenly stopped laughing and shot Link a dirty look. "Oh yeah."

She got up and squeezed the water out of her hair. "I'll be right back….."

And with that she turned into Twilight specks and disappeared.

Zelda looked over to Link and smirked.

He had his back turned to her and he was still laughing a bit.

She took this to her advantage and tackled him into the water again.

"Zelda!" Link cried within his laughs.

"What?" She laughed, letting him turn to lay on his back.

"Now my hair is wet again…."

Zelda giggled again. "You sound like a little pageant girl."

Link smiled and batted his eyes and tried to hold back his laughs.

Zelda busted out laughing and hit him on the shoulder. "Stop that, you look stupid."

"But it's making you laugh." Link laughed, continuing with batting his eyes.

Zelda rolled her eyes and got up. "It now just looks stupid."

Link laughed and stopped batting his eyes and stood up next to her. He quickly rapped his arms around her and pushed her back down into the water, pinning her down.

"AH! What is your problem?" She cried, still laughing a bit.

"Eh, I got bored." He shrugged, looking down at her. "You comfy down there?"

"I can barely hear you over the water in my ears." She smiled slyly.

Link rolled his eyes and leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

"That's better." Zelda smiled.

"What do you mean?" Link looked at her with his adorable confused look.

"Oh…. Nothing." Zelda sighed as she pulled him back down to kiss him again.

Link gladly allowed her to do so and he kissed her back. Suddenly, a sudden confusion hit him. Why was she like this, unlike before… She was mad and hurt when he talked to her last night. Now, she's kissing him and laughing like nothing had happened. That is totally out of her character. Did something happen last night after he left? Did she forget what he had said to her?

Link slowly pulled away and looked into her mesmerizing blue eyes. "Zel?"

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Yes?"

Suddenly something hit him in the gut. 'Don't ask her that! Then she might act like she did last night or maybe something even worse!' He told himself.

"N-Never mind…"

Zelda looked at him in a concerned way. "What? Is something bothering you?"

Link looked in her eyes and lightly kissed her lips. "No, I'm fine."

Zelda nodded and let it slide, although she knew that wasn't the truth.


	16. Marth's Sister

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 16

Marth's Sister

Zelda looked up and spotted Marth's younger twin sister, Elice.

She couldn't believe the resemblance, they looked so much alike and it sent a sharp pain through her stomach.

"E-Elice? Zelda asked, narrowing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Zelda!" She yelled and ran to hug her. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Yep…." Zelda said through her teeth. She smelled like him, too.

Elice let go of her and looked her in the eyes with a serious look. "Hey, have you seen Marth anywhere?"

Zelda's voice caught in her throat. "N-No….. Not sense I was 16."

Elice nodded but looked at her confused. "How old are you now?"

Zelda hesitated a second. "20. Why….?"

Elice looked at her strange and took Zelda's right hand and examined it. She gasped and looked up and shock. "What happened to your ring?"

Zelda took her hand and held it behind her back. "I…. I took it off….."

"And how come Marth isn't here? I thought he'd be here! They said he was in Hyrule!" Elice cried, looking into Zelda's eyes. "You haven't seen him sense you were 16.….? That doesn't make sense…."

Zelda looked at her and then to Link.

He looked like he was about to pass out from confusion and anger.

"Excuse me." He said, finally stepping in.

She looked over to Link, finally noticing him.

"Who are you, exactly?"

Elice cleared her throat and took a deep breath, walking over to him. "I'm Princess Elice of Altea, Sister of Marth, Prince of Altea." She held out her had for Link to take.

Link looked down at her hand and looked back up at her. "I hope you know your Prince is dead." He said coldly.

Elice looked at him hurt. "How could you say such a thing!"

"I could say it cause it's true!"

Zelda suddenly realized what was going on. Either Marth is still alive or they never told Elice that he was dead. She looked up at her two friends and ran in between them. She turned to Elice and took a deep breath. "Elice, when was the last time you saw Marth?"

She looked down and then back up. "Before he got sick from me a couple years back….." She closed her eyes to blink back tears. "He's not dead! They told me after he got better, he-"

"Don't you get it?" Link interrupted her. "If "they" said Marth jumped off a bridge would you believe them? They lied to you!"

"They said he went to marry Zelda and they wouldn't… They said he didn't…." Elice stopped talking slowly, realizing that she had been lied to.

"Wait." Link narrowed his eyes and looked to Zelda. "Marry Zelda?"

Zelda winced and remembered she forgot to tell him that little detail… "Link, I was trying to tell you-"

"No…" Elice whispered. "Why would they do that… They… They told me he was….. Oh no…." She dropped to her knees and closed her eyes.

Midna floated over and sighed. "You humans are pathetic and slow."

Zelda shot a dirty glare to Midna and she just laughed.

"Marth isn't dead."


	17. Surprising Twist

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 17

Surprising Twist

Almost as if on cue, every head turned her way.

"Wh…..what?" Zelda asked.

"Marth is alive. He never died. He never got sick from Elice." Midna sighed.

Elice looked up hopefully. "Really?"

"Wait a minute…." Zelda interjected. "What do you know about this situation?"

Midna chuckles and turned to her Princess form. "He found another portal to the Twilight."

Zelda looked at her then to Elice and then to Link.

"Another portal?" He asked, growing angrier. "There's another portal?"

"Yep. And he found it. He's been in the Twilight Realm this whole time."

"And why should we believe you?" Zelda cried.

"Cause….." Midna sighed and snapped her fingers.

Zelda eyes widened and her voice caught in her throat.

"Marth!" Elice screamed, running up to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Elice…." He whispered. "It's been so long, huh?"

Elice sniffed and smiled. "Yeah, it has."

Zelda stiffened and stared in horror at her fiancé.

"No….." She whispered. "No this…. This isn't… This isn't happening…."

Marth let go of Elice and looked back at Zelda. "Zel…."

Zelda closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to wake herself from a nightmare.

Marth looked at her, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Zelda opened her eyes and narrowed them at him. "How… How could you?"

Marth stepped closer to her. "How could I what?"

Zelda gritted her teeth and clinched her fists. "All… All this time…. After ALL this time, you've been alive. You left me, thinking the man I loved was dead. I know you knew about the attack cause you were in the Twilight Realm. You knew of it and you didn't try to help? And if you helped in the Twilight Realm, you must suck at fighting cause if it weren't for Link, Hyrule nor the Twili would be here now. You left me hanging! You left both me and Elice HANGING and didn't bother to come back!"

"And you." Zelda turned to Midna. "You knew this WHOLE time that he was alive. And you're just now telling me?"

Midna shrugged. "It never came up."

"Oh shut it." Link snapped from behind. "When you told me to go apologize to Zelda who was out in the woods, you told me of her dead fiancé….. I remember now….. You said, and I quote:

"I know that Zelda has a dead fiancé and I know that she's been trying to not cheat on him. She still thinks he's alive. Somewhere. But he's very well dead."

Do you remember that, Midna?"

Marth turned to her, narrowing his eyes. "You said I was dead?"

Midna shrugged again. "I must have forgotten that he survived the little accident that almost killed him in the Twilight Realm. My mistake."

Zelda shook her head and looked at the exit. She wanted to escape. Get out of there. She just learned that her fiancé is very well alive and now he wishes to marry her, when now she loves Link more then she ever did Marth. And why would she want to marry someone who has been hiding from her for years?

"Bull!" Link yelled, Narrowing his eyes at her. "You hardly EVER forget anything! I think you would remember if someone was dead or not."

Midna shrugged again. "I've changed."

"You're really getting on my last nerves Midna….." Link growled.

"Oh, and you where getting on my last nerves when you where cheating on me."

"Cheating?" Zelda yelled, getting angrier at the Princess. "You two where never a thing!"

"Oh contraire. I believe you weren't on us with our quest to save Hyrule. Why? Cause you where a helpless Damsel in Distress."

Zelda narrowed her eyes and looked at Link. He did show any sign of that he had heard the annoying Imp girl. "Don't you remember? I saved your BUTT back there cause someone can't stand a little light."

"You try being a Twili Princess and survive the light. It's not possible."

"And without ME you wouldn't have been here." Zelda placed her hands on her hips.

"I could have survived that without your help."

Zelda's mouth dropped open and she stomped over to the Princess. "You just said surviving the light by yourself wasn't possible, you freak!"

Link finally snapped back to reality, hearing the two girls insult each other constantly.

"Don't call me a freak, you worthless, weak, Princess."

"Link couldn't have defeated Ganondorf without me."

"Or me! And all you did was shoot arrows at him!"

"You know what, I now wish you HAD died back there with my Castle."

Midna smiled slyly and laughed. "You still don't get it, do you?"

Zelda narrowed her eyes and struggled to not punch the Shadow in front of her. "Get. What?"

She laughed again and looked over at Link. "I defeated Ganon. He just didn't die completely. That's why the last battle was so easy. And while he was disappearing, I blew up the Castle."


	18. Clearer

**Thankyou everyone who has reviewed and favorited and everything else** **you can do**

**I hope you enjoy ^^  
**

* * *

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 18

Clearer

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the imp and started to slow her breathing. "You… You were the one-"

"How could you?"

Zelda and Midna turned toward Link who balled up his fists and narrowed his eyes to the ground.

"How could you…. You were **never** that heartless to me, and I thought you cared…. I thought you cared about this world… I thought you cared about me…"

"Oh, don't get me wrong." Midna shook her head and smirked, "I care deeply for you. Not for this land. Not for her. I didn't think the castle being gone would effect you."

Link moved his narrowed eyes to look at the imp and he took a step closer to her. "Is that why you left?"

"Sure, that's why."

Zelda turned to look at Midna and her rage grew stronger. "Why don't you just go away and leave us alone?"

Midna turned to look at the Princess and her smirk disappeared. "My work here is done, so as you wish, Princess."

Zelda and link looked at each other, confusion in both their eyes and then they turned back to look at the Twili girl.

"Where did she go?" Link asked in a panic.

"And where did Marth and Elice go?" Zelda added, turning in all directions.

"She took them with her…" Link growled, trying to clam himself down.

There was a few moments of silence between the two until Zelda started to open her mouth.

"So, what now?"

Link looked over to her and then spotted Epona behind her. "Lets take Epona back home…"

Zelda nodded in agreement.

Link walked slowly over to Epona and snatched up her reins, pulling her to the exit.

Zelda watched him pull her toward the exit of the Spring, not moving anything but her eyes.

Link was halfway out of her sight when he noticed she wasn't following him.

"You okay, Zel?"

Zelda looked down then back up into Link's deep blue eyes. "Yeah, I just want a second alone…"

Link nodded and turned to Epona, petting her mane. He nodded to her and instantly jumped onto her back, glancing back Zelda's way. "Come back to the house when you'd like. But please try to make it for supper. I don't want you to starve."

Zelda nodded and smiled at him as he disappeared from her sight. She sighed and sat down where she had been standing.

"What did you mean Impa?" She whispered to herself. "Marth is alive, I have to marry him. I can't live like a commoner if I'm married to a Prince."

"_True child, but it is impossible to marry a dead man."_

Zelda looked up and all around but saw no one. "But, he's not dead. He's alive. I saw him! Him and Elice!"

"_The Royal Family of Altea is gone. They are all deiced."_

"But I saw both of them! But then they disappeared with Midna."

"_Child, Midna can't come to the light world."_

"But she's been coming here!"

"_But do you have proof that it was her?"_

"Well, she was! She sounded and looked like herself."

"_Did she act like herself?"_

Zelda was silenced by those words. She wanted to say no, but she couldn't. "If it's not Midna then who is it?"

"_You must find that out yourself, child."_

"But how? She's gone! And with Marth and Elice!"

"_The Prince and Princess are dead. The Prince died a couple years ago, the cause of his death is unknown and his body was never found. The Princess was murdered in her room, but the killer was never found."_

Zelda froze her words. "When was Elice found dead?"

"_A year or two ago."_

"Then why didn't you tell me before?"

"_Cause child, the time wasn't right then. It was to early for you to try and find out about."_

"Wait, what?"

"_Your adventure is not quite over yet, dear. There is still someone you must seek out and kill."_

"Well, who?"

"_Hm, Silly child, I can't tell you that. What I can tell you, is that he has to do with "Midna's" behavior."_

Zelda nonned, though she was still quite confused. "So, I have to find out who Midna really is?"

"_No. You must find out who the fake Midna is."_

Zelda nodded once more and then spotted Impa standing in the water. "Thank you, Impa. I feel much better now. And now everything makes sense."

_She smiled and nodded. "Do well, child."_

Zelda stood up and closed her eyes a second. "Oh and Impa?"

But when she opened them, she was gone.

She sighed and decided she'd better go back to Link's house.

* * *

**Next chapter will come soon ^^ **

**Please review :) I want to know what you think. 3  
**


	19. The Ordon Ranch

** Hey! I now have the next chapter up (FINALLY) so I hope you enjoy ^^  
**

* * *

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 19

The Ordon Ranch

Zelda sighed and opened her eyes. Morning.

She sat up and looked down to see Link making breakfast once again.

Just her second day here. It seems like she's been here longer.

Link looked up and spotted her and smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

Zelda nodded and began to climb down the ladder to the second platform.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you skipped supper and went straight to bed?"

Zelda giggled a bit and smoothed down her hair. "Just, a lot has happened and I just wanted some time alone…"

Link eyed her carefully. "No, really. What happened at the Spring? You didn't get harmed, did you?!"

Zelda laughed and shook her head. "No, No. I just saw an old friend."

Link nodded. "Who?"

"I'm not saying."

Link sighed and watched her climb down the ladder. "And why not? Where are they?"

Zelda shrugged. "I dunno."

Link turned completely to her and he took the plates of pancakes and set them on the table.

Zelda closed her eyes and breathed in. They smelled wonderful… She walked over to the table and was about to sit when Link stopped her.

"No, no. You have to answer me first." He smirked, pulling her back onto his chest.

Zelda looked up at him with sad eyes. "Why?"

_Darn, Why dose she have to be so cute…? _Link thought. "No. Tell me who it was."

Zelda turned herself around in his arms and she laid her head in the crook of his neck. "Then well be here all day. I'm not telling."

Link wined and let go of her. "Fine, you win."

"Yay!" Zelda cheered like a child and started to bite into her pancakes. "Can you get the syrup?"

Link laughed and shook his head. "Sure."

"So, can you tell me who now?" Link asked, turning to look back at Zelda who was behind him while they where walking to the Ordon Ranch.

"Nope."

Link wined once again and looked ahead of himself. "Why are you so stubborn?"

Zelda shrugged but remembered Link wasn't looking. "Just who I am is all."

"You know." Link started up after she finished talking. "I'm worried, too, you know. What Midna did and said was cruel. I want to know who it was at the Spring. Midna? Elice? Anybody? Or just yourself. Zel, I wanna help," He stopped turned around to face her. "No matter if you don't want me to or not."

Zelda smiled and walked closer up to him. "I can't tell you here. And you aren't ready to know yet. I will tell you one thing though," She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then looked back in to his eyes. "Midna's not able to come back."

Link smiled. "Good."

Zelda looked at him confused. "What? You don't have any questions?"

Link shook his head. "Nope."

Zelda looked down. _He's acting out of character…_

Link leaned down and placed a kiss on Zelda's lips. He slowly pulled away and then turned and started to pull Zelda by the arm back to the ranch.

Zelda watched Link on Epona as he rounded up all the goats. She smiled and watched as he got in one of the last five left. It took quite a while to round them up for the end of the day. They had been there all day with Fado feeding and caring for the goats. It was rather fun. More fun then Link described it as.

Zelda was tired from everything she had done. She learned how to milk the goats and helped Fado and Link milk them all, then they fed each on and groomed each one five minutes each, then they released all the goats into the pasture. They refilled the food and water troughs and then cleaned each pen.

Link was used to herding the goats so he did it after Zelda's failed attempt to. It was a lot harder to do then it looked. She sighed and smiled to him as he got the last goat in and Fado put it in it's pen. Zelda quickly ran to the entrance and opened the gate so she could get through. She closed it behind her and ran to Link as her jumped off Epona.

"Good job, Link! What do we have to do next?" She asked him.

"Uhh, go home and take baths. We both smell like goats."

They both laughed and quickly stopped when they saw Fado come out and close the barn doors.

"Well, thank yall for comin' to help today! You two can have a reak tomorrow from this but then I want you two back here they next two days, if possible. You guys make it go by so much faster then Ilia or Talo and them do." He nodded him head to them.

"Of course, Fado." Link smiled to the man and looked to Zelda.

"Y-Yeah, certainly. If we're not busy we will certainly come and help." She smiled nervously.

Link looked at her curiously and then just let it slide cause they needed to get home and clean up. "Well, Fado, we would stick around, but we both need to wash up cause we both smell like goat."

Fado laughed and nodded. "Thanks kids. I really appreciate your help."

Zelda and Link both nodded and turned to walk home.

Zelda ran the brush through her slightly damp hair and the turned to look at Link who's hair was completely dry. "That's just not fair…" Zelda said to him.

Link looked at her I confusion. "What?"

"You have almost as much hair as me, it's just all on your head instead of down, and it takes three seconds to dry, yet it's been an hour and mine is still wet."

Link shook his head. "And that matters because…"

Zelda shot him a dirty look and went back to brushing her hair.

"Hey Zel?"

Zelda turned around again and resumed brushing her hair again.

"Today, at the ranch, you told Fado "We will come if we are available" or something like that."

Zelda nodded for him to continue.

"Well, why would we plan anything to do those days if know we're gonna be busy?"Zelda then seethed through her teeth. Busted.

"Zelda, what happened at the Spring? Who was there?"

Zelda sighed and moved to sit on the couch with him. "I saw Impa."

Link looked at her, confused.

"She told me some things." Zelda looked in Links eyes. "Link, listen. She told me that Elice and Marth are dead and that Midna's not really Midna. She told me Midna couldn't come back to the light world after she broke the mirror, not after she left last night, like you were thinking. That thing that looked and sounded like Midna, wasn't her." She paused. "Link…"

He stayed silent.

"Our adventure's not quite over yet."

* * *

**Cliff hanger again. Wow.**

**I hope you like it and stick around for the next one :)  
**

**Please review your thoughts. Just one word'll even do ^^  
**


	20. Confessions

**Thank you for those of you who have reviewed ^^  
**

**I really appreciate it :)  
**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 20 of ATP ;P  
**

* * *

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 20

Confessions

Link looked at Zelda a little confused.

"Link," Zelda sighed. "We have to figure out who the fake Midna is and kill him/her."

"But… How?" He asked, looking at the floor.

"I don't know…" Zelda wined.

"But, is there any clue to what she said to you as to wear we could find her?"

Zelda thought a second. "Wait… The fake Midna said that her work was done, then disappeared with Marth and Elice… What if she went to the Twilight Realm?"

"Why would she?" Link asked, looking back to Zelda.

Zelda paused and thought a second. "Umm, well, what if they were going to the Twilight Realm to do something, like, harm Midna?"

Link froze at that. "…But then how would we get there?"

Zelda shrugged her shoulders.

Link looked back at the floor and smiled. "I know that thing couldn't have been her…"

Zelda sighed but the something popped into her head. "AhHa! I got it! She said that Marth got into the Twlight Realm through another portal!"

"But wasn't that the fake Midna, It was a lie most likely."

"No! I remember what Impa said! She said _"The Prince and Princess are dead. The Prince died a couple years ago, the cause of his death is unknown and his body was never found. The Princess was murdered in her room, but the killer was never found." _What if he really did go to the Twilight Realm and was killed there for trespassing! And what if he was killed by that thing Midna was as well as Elice!"

Link sighed and thought back. "It's possible… But how would we find it?"

"Well," Zelda leaned back to rest her back on the couch cushion. "It'll be a long trip, but I think we need to go to Altea."

Link's jaw dropped. "But It'll take us three days to get there! Do we have that time?!"

"Link! We don't have a choice here! We have no idea what this creature is planning, and we need to stop him soon so we don't find out!" Zelda cried, sitting up again.

"But what will we tell the town and Fado?! Are we just gonna leave them clueless?"

"We can't tell them or announce our leave! They'll just wanna know why!"

"When we get back, they'll wanna know then, too!"

"So! I'll cook up an excuse by then!"

Link shook his head and stood up. "We told Fado we'd help him remember!"

"Yes! I do! And I told him we would make it if we could! But we CAN'T Link! The fate of Hyrule could be in our hands if we don't do this!"

"But what if Hyrule is safe!? What would we benefit from going and killing this "Fake Midna"?"

Zelda sighed and closed her eyes. "You'd get to see Midna again." Zelda frowned inwardly. _'I bet you if Midna really came back he'd want her more then me, too. I think he still loves her.' _She slowly opened her eyes. "Link, think of it this way, You thought the goddesses would restore the Castle, but they didn't. Maybe this is why! Maybe we could get it back. Maybe you could get rid of me."

Link looked up and saw her hurt expression. "Get rid of you?"

"Yeah. I'm so much of a burden for you and I know that." She sighed and then something struck her hard. "And I'm forcing this on you." She whispered in horror. "I shouldn't be doing that… Sorry. If you don't want to go, I'll go myself."

Link stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say. Of course he didn't want her to go. But how is he supposed to word that without creeping her out. _'What if she wants to leave?'_

Zelda looked down then at him. "I'm gonna go outside just a minute."

Link wanted to say something but nothing came out. He was heartbroken that she felt that way. That she thought he wanted to rid her from his life. How was he supposed to say that to her though? "No Zelda, I love you, don't think that"? NO. He wanted to, but that would be awkward. And he still wasn't sure who he truly loved yet. Midna was most defiantly his love, but after she left and he got to know Zelda, he was so confused.

When he was around that "Midna" before, he felt nothing, and he thought it was cause he loved Zelda, but now he's not sure, now that he knows why he didn't feel anything around her.

Zelda closed the door behind her and jumped down off his porch. She could feel the tears streaming down her face as she sat in the patch of grass to the left of his house. She sniffed. "I hate hormones."

"_Zellie? You okay?"_

Zelda looked up and spotted a white glowing dot.

"_Why are you crying sweetheart?"_

Zelda suddenly noticed the voice as soon as she heard the nickname. "Mom?"_"Oh baby, what happened?"_

She quickly looked down and sniffed. She felt the spirit of her mom next to her, comforting arms wrapped around her.

"Well, I don't know what to do. The Hero of Twilight refuses to help me try and finish this quest to save Hyrule… I think I might have feelings for him and I know I shouldn't. I'm so confused as what to do. It's hard, so hard to think of leaving him and… I don't know…"

"_It's okay baby. I know your feelings for him, and I know his feelings for you. You don't have to worry about going on this quest alone. He'll come. And is there any questions you have that I might be able to answer?"_

Zelda looked up and saw her moms smile. "Yes. Mom, is there any chance we'll get out of this alive? How bad will Hyrule be if we fail?"

"_Yes dear, you both could get out of this alive and safe if you complete this task safely. And If you both fail, Hyrule will be in complete ruins. But I trust you both to get out alive. You two have the strength and the brains to get out safe so I have no worries."_

Zelda smiled and sniffed. "Thanks mom."

"_Anything for my little girl."_

A tear escaped from Zelda's eye and she sniffed again. "I miss you so much mom…"

Her mom smiled and gave Zelda one last squeeze _"I miss you, too, Sweetheart."_

Zelda could feel her moms spirit slip away as she felt the warmth in her body dissolve.

She was about to start crying again when she heard the door open and she held her breath. She quickly wiped off her tears and took deep breaths. She had to stay strong, she didn't want him to see her cry again, think she was weak.

"Zel?" He called quietly.

Zelda tried to stay quiet but she could feel Link coming closer.

"Zel?" She heard his voice echo in the little area she buried herself in. "You in there?"

Zelda nodded, knowing that he probably couldn't see her, hoping he would go away. Unlike what she thought, he had seen a little nod in the darkness and he walked closer to her.

She didn't look up once as he sat down next to her and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Zel, I don't know why I said all that back there. I'm willing to go to Altea if you are. I would never let you go yourself all the way to Altea and fight to save Hyrule. I'd kill myself if I let you. Zel, I'd follow you to the ends of the earth if it meant saving something or someone you or we loved. I'm sorry for my behavior before and I hate that I made you cry…"

Zelda looked over at Link and smiled through the new tears that were falling own her face form his sweet, loving words. She leaned up and kissed his cheek and his head turned. He looked in her eyes and he leaned forward, kissing her lips lightly.

Zelda closed her eyes as two more tears fell down her face and she kissed him back, She turned her body and so did he and Zelda scooted closer to him deepening the kiss. Link moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him and then one hand moved up and stroked her back.

Zelda moved her hands to his shoulders and then one hand went a little further but stopped when she reached the crook of his neck. The two stayed in that position for a while, taking in little gasps in between the kiss.

Zelda was the one to slowly pull away and smiled and slowly open her eyes. Her eyes instantly locked onto his. She wanted to tell him she loved him so bad, but her voice was stuck. He was so handsome and breath taking in the low light.

"Zel?"

"Hmm?" She closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest.

He leaned his head down and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

* * *

**Please review what you thought :)**

**Just one word'll do. ^^**


	21. The sword

**I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated on here . I post them on Deviantart, but never on here, I'm sorry :(**

**But I remembered today and will be posting a new chapter everyday *Or all today cause I'll be busy this weekend* but just know I have written up to chapter 27, and I'm working on chapter 28.**

**Shoot me is you must I should remember to update, but I keep forgetting :(**

****THIS COULD HAVE POSSIBLE SKYWARD SWORD SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN THE GAME, DON'T READ. IF YOU DON'T CARE, READ ON.****

* * *

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 21

******

Zelda froze a second. How was she supposed to respond? _"I love you, too"_? Did she love him? She was certainly attracted to him, but _love_?

_Yes I do, of course I do… Right? I think so… Oh Zelda, just say you do already! Don't leave him hanging!_

They stayed like that for a while until a twig snapped in the distance. Link's head shot up and Zelda's eyes shot open.

"Link… Zelda whispered under her breath. "What… was that?"

"I don't know…" He responded. "But I'm gonna find out."

Zelda lifted her head and was about to protest when Link spoke first.

"I'll be fine, Zel."

Zelda sighed and felt him slip from her, leaving her to feel cold and alone.

Link stepped out from the little area next to his house that they were in. To his surprise, he saw a brown, large, scary looking sword laying next to the gate to Ordon, which was now closed.

That gate was never closed.

Link new someone was out there. Weapon less, he took a few more steps forward.

Zelda, while sitting there in the darkness, praying for it to have been just a rabbit, realized that Link had nothing to defend or fight with. She instantly jumped up and quietly made her way out of the area.

She ran to the ladder trying not to make Link turn her way. She turned around and saw the sword and the gate and her eyes widened. Quickly, she climbed up the ladder and quietly opened the door.

She left it open just in case she needed to get out quick. She spotted his Ordon sword in the corner and rushed and grabbed it.

She quickly made her way out the door, but something was blocking her.

The sword.

"H-How…?!" She whispered in horror.

She saw Link looking up at her in horror behind the sword. "Zelda." He said softly. "What are you doing up there?"

"I…I…" She couldn't speak. _'How did the sword get up here…? I don't think Link moved it, I would have heard him…'_

"Zelda. Go inside." Link said slowly, not moving anything but his mouth.

Zelda nodded and slowly backed into the house. She sighed as she saw the sword was still there, stuck in-between the wood boards of Link's "porch."

She closed the door slowly and turned around her back to the door. She closed her eyes as she did so and she heard Link climb the ladder outside.

She slowly opened her eyes and instantly wished she hadn't. The sword was stuck in-between the floor boards of the first floor.

Right in front of her.

Zelda's eyes widened and she pressed herself harder against the door. "Link…"

"Zel? What?" Link called through the door.

"It's in here…" She struggled to keep her voice low and not scream.

"Zel," Link whispered through the door. "Let me in."

Zelda nodded and moved from the door and closed her eyes as it opened.

Zelda realized once the door started to open that she still had Link's Ordon sword…

"Hey Link, here-" Zelda turned and froze. The person, or thing, that came through the door was not Link.

Her eyes widened. "W-who are you…?!"

The figure had a scary smirk on his face, and his hair and skin were pale, unhylian-like. He took a step closer to her, into the candle light of the house.

Zelda could finally fully see him. He was tall and looked like he was wearing painted on clothes and make-up. He was a whole head taller than her and he suddenly stuck out his tongue and it moved near her face.

"Ah!" Zelda squealed as she jumped back to avoid the tongue. "Who are y-you?"

He just kept smiling and he walked in towards the ladder.

Zelda kept her eyes on him, keeping in mind that she still had some source of protection.

She slowly walked toward the door while looking at the creature.

He turned his back to her for a few seconds and laughed.

Zelda took this as an opportunity to run, and quickly turned around and flung the door open. She ran out and slammed it closed, jumping down from the porch.

"Link?!" she called out. "Link?!"

"Yes?"

Zelda turned and saw Link standing there. No… not Link. He was completely black.

"Y-You're not Link," Zelda whispered, loud enough for "Link" to hear her.

"I like to think that though," he smiled, stepping closer to her.

Zelda's eyes narrowed and she quickly turned to run to the Ordon Spring.

She darted full speed to the Ordon Spring. If Link wasn't there, surely Epona was.

She sharply turned the corner into the Spring.

She didn't see anything but Darkness.

She started to back up, but she gates behind her closed.

Zelda stared in horror at the place that surrounded her.

It wasn't Ordon Spring.

It look like…

_'The Twilight Realm?'_ Zelda shook her head. _'No… But then again, you've never really seen the Twilight Realm… So it could be.'_

Zelda took a couple steps forward, gripping the Ordon sword tightly in the hands.

She was about to move on forward, when some colorful magic shaped like diamonds flew toward her and knocked the sword from her hands.

Zelda turned to run and get it quickly, but two arms wrapped around her waist and kept her in that place.

"Welcome, My goddess."


	22. The Twilight Realm

**So I decided to post them all today, shoot me .**

**Okay, anyway...**

**I have to thank my friends on Deviantart ~Light-Sensei (Wiggieelf on FF I think .) and ~Skylark-13 for betaing! ^^**

**It's not the BEST chapter ever... but oh well...**

**OH and I'm planning on rewriting the first few chapters of this, but It'll be later on after I'm done with this completely...**

* * *

Chapter 22  
The Twilight Realm

Zelda woke up and looked around slowly. She looked down and saw a chain around her wrist which was attached to the wall. She sighed and observed the room some more.

There was blood all over the walls and it was almost pitch black in there. The only source of light she had was a glowing ball of light that lay in front of her, a few yards away.

She looked to her left and then to her right. Her eyes lingered on a small figure in the corner. She squinted her eyes to see who it was she was seeing.

"Hello?" she asked. "Who are you?"

The figure looked up and she saw who it was.

The blue eyed beast.

Zelda gasped. "Oh Link…"

He whined and struggled to get up. Something prevented him from standing though.

Zelda crawled as far to him as her chain would allow and she inspected him.

To her horror she saw a **huge**blemish on his left leg. It looked like a whip wound.

Zelda suddenly felt a pang of guilt. She couldn't help but think it was her fault they were here.

"Oh no…" Zelda whined and she started to yank the chain around her wrist. She could feel a wound opening up around her wrist and looked at Link.

His eyes were screaming at her to stop. She could hear his voice in her head. _'Stop, don't hurt yourself for me...'_

She looked around for something that she could use to break the chain so she could get to him.

Sadly, she found nothing.

Zelda sighed and sat down, a few feet away from Link. She looked around and room once more and something else cause her eye.

"Midna?"

The figure standing in the doorway smirked and laughed. "Now this is backwards. I thought Link was supposed to save me… Not me having to save him and the "wise" Princess."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Why do you choose to use sarcasm even in these situations?"

Midna laughed and slowly walked to Link. "Hmm… I'm going to need your help, Zelda, to bust open this lock."

Zelda looked at her strangely. "I'm powerless here. How could **I**help?"

"Simple," Midna smiled, "I'll bust your lock open and you go and get the sol and hold it on the lock."

Zelda nodded but then she looked at her oddly again. "How can you bust my lock alone and not Link's?"

Midna laughed once more. "His lock is more complex than yours."

"Why?" the Princess asked.

"'Cause silly," Midna giggled, "He's the Hero of Twilight!"

Zelda nodded. "Wait, where did you come from?"

"My mother's womb," Midna answered.

"Midna," Zelda spoke, holding back her laughs.

"Okay, Okay," Midna held up her hands. "I heard from a guard that Mister Ghirahim put you both in here. Then my fiancé told me Dark Link was lurking about, so I quickly came down here to get you guys before they locked me and the rest of my castle up."

Link's ears perked up and he looked up at Midna. _'Fiancé?'_

Zelda looked at him strange and then looked down. _'I can hear his thoughts?'_ Then Zelda felt another pang of guilt. _'If I didn't know any better, I would think Link's hurt by the fact Midna is getting married.'_

"I know, you've got a lot of questions, but save them for later," Midna stated, breaking Zelda's lock with a small black orb.

Zelda held her wrist instantly after and examined it. She had a small cut and a horrible rash surrounding her whole wrist. Luckily, the cut wasn't deep enough to draw to much blood.

"Okay, now go get the sol," Midna ordered.

Zelda nodded and ran over to pick it up.

"Careful," Midna warned, "It's very fragile."

_'Sure it is, Midna, because I didn't throw them around everywhere.'_

Zelda laughed and shook her head, walking over next to Midna. Suddenly, the chain that was around Link's right paw, (because his left paw had one broken chain already), started to glow and burst into twilight pieces.

Link still lay there though, whining.

Zelda looked at him sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, Link."

_'For what?'_

Zelda sighed and looked down. "I can't help but feel that this is my fault."

_'Zelda, I wish I could slap you right now. Don't say that!'_

"But I do!" Zelda yelled before she could stop herself.

"Eh?" Midna asked, looking at her incredulously.

"S-Sorry…" Zelda nervously laughed.

_'You… You can hear me, too?'_

"You can hear him?" Midna repeated his question.

Zelda nodded and looked at Link.

"Well… We need to go. Now," Midna stated, "We'll first head to Link's then-"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. NO. We have to kill the fake you first!" Zelda cut in.

"Come again?" Midna asked, looking at Zelda as if she was crazy.

"S-Sorry. Long story. I'll tell you later… Now let's get out of here like you said…"

* * *

**Okaii, I really wish to know, what do you think so far?**

**I don't get many reviews so I don't know if it's just not good or what...**

**The first few chapters kinda don't make sense, so if you even have read up to this point, it shocks me...**

**I know everyone asks this, and I hate to take off your time from other things, but honestly, what do you think?**

**Is it good, bad, do you have any tips for me? Anything please...**

**Oh!  
**

**And, can anyone guess who Midna's fiance is? (You never will D)  
**


	23. Explanation

**Three chapters in one day DDDD /shot**

**Anyway, again thanks to meh friends on Deviantart ^^ (~Light-Sensei and ~Skylark-13)**

**Hope you enjoy this *crappy**short* chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 23  
Explanation

"Hey… Midna?"

Midna looked up at Zelda as they appeared at the Ordon Spring.

"Umm, back there, you said something about a "Dark Link" and "Ghirahim"?" Zelda stated in a question like manner.

"Yeah," Midna sighed. "What about 'em?"

Zelda looked to Link who was washing his wound in the water. "Er… I just want to know how you know them…"

Midna eyed her suspiciously for a second before answering. "Mr. Ghirahim was best friends with my dad before he died, and Dark Link is my cousin."

"Why is he called Dark Link?"

Midna laughed. "He's a shadow. All shadows are named after who they look like. Although, Dark Link is one of the only shadows that live in the Twilight Realm, and only related to me because my mom was a shadow."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! They're named after the one they look like?" Zelda asked in horror.

Even Link looked up at this. "He looks like me?"

Midna nodded and was about to speak, when Zelda cut her off.

"Ah! I've seen him! He- He was the one who chased me into the Twilight Realm!"

Midna and Link looked at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean? 'He was the one who chased me to the Twilight Realm'?" Midna asked, mimicking Zelda's voice.

"He chased me from Link's house to here, but when I turned here, it wasn't Ordon Spring, it was-"

"Zelda, I think you were just being delusional," Midna cut in.

Zelda crossed her arms and scowled. "Then how did I get to the Twilight Realm?"

Midna shrugged. "I'm not a mastermind!"

"I swear, Midna, that's how I got there!" Zelda shouted.

"Okay, Okay, Zelda, calm down," Link said, trying to get their attention.

"Just let me tell you what happened then you can label me as crazy or not," Zelda stated, looking at Link.

"Let me hear it," Midna sighed, sitting down near the edge of the spring. "I have nothing better to do…"

Zelda sat down as well, giving Midna a dirty look. "Okay, well Link and I were… talking, when we heard something in the distance. Link went to check out what it was, when I realized he didn't have a weapon… So I went inside his house, seeing a sword laying on the ground in front of Link, then I rushed inside and grabbed his Ordon sword, rushing back out, when I saw a sword jammed into the boards in front of me."

"Well, Link told me to go back inside and-"

"No I didn't…"

Zelda looked to Link. "What do you mean?"

"I don't remember any of that…" Link answered.

"Then what do you remember?" Zelda asked, worriedly.

"I remember you running out because I upset you and I was about to go out after you, when something, or someone hit me in the back of the head…"

Zelda looked down and away from him. _'Who the CRAP was that out there that kissed me…? I looked like him and smelled like him, tasted like him…- HOLY GODDESSES. I kissed Dark Link…'_

"Oh… Then that must have been Dark Link?" she asked Midna, trying to hide any worry in her voice. _'I knew there was something fishy about everything last night… So if that wasn't really Link, we left on a pretty awkward note… UGH those shadows just LOVE to mess with your mind, huh? First a fake Midna, then a fake Link? I'm going to go insane just thinking about it.'_

"Yeah, I guess. And Zel, you okay?" Midna asked, lifting her head up by her hair.

Zelda turned and looked the other way. "Can I continue?"

Midna nodded and Link just sat there, confused.

"Well, I rushed back inside and closed the door, then I saw a creepy thing that was pale, had white hair, and stuff, and he started to talk to me. Well I ran outside and called out to Link because I was scared but Dark Link appeared instead… Then I ran away to the spring and I got locked in, but it wasn't the spring, it was the Twilight Realm…"

_*FLASHBACK* _

_I turned around and scrambled out of the arms the wrapped around me. "Ah! Wh-Who the HECK are you?!"_

_The peculiar figure smirked and memories started to come back. It pained me to think of them, they were images of a person who looked like Link and some other blonde haired girl. They were first riding big huge birds in the Sky. Then it showed the girl in Faron Woods, and the boy who looked a lot Like Link in a sky type city._

_I could soon see through the girl's eyes as she made her way to a building with a strange lady in front of it and the lady helped the girl inside._

_"You must have seen part of your past, no?"_

_I turned and saw the scary man and jumped._

_"What is your problem…?!"_

_"Y-You!" I stammered._

_The man just smirked and flicked his bangs out of his face._

_I turned so the scene wouldn't come back. Unfortunately, behind me, there he was again, and another vision hit me._

_It was the guy and girl on their birds again… but then a huge tornado appeared and knocked the girl out of the sky._

_I looked down and my mind suddenly went blank._

_No visions._

_No sounds._

_Nothing._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

* * *

**Review? Pwease?**


	24. Ghirahim? No

**I'm back with more chapters!**

**I'm sorry for the gaps, I just am not as active here as I am on Deviant art :/**

**I'll try to remember you guys when I'm posting chapter 28 (Yes, I'm already that far /shot)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and I thank you for the reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own The Legend of Zelda or anything but the story line, K?  
**

* * *

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 24

Midna looked down, then back up a Zelda. "Memories… Knocked out… Scary dude with white hair…?"

Zelda nodded, looking to Link.

He looked to the ground then over at Midna, waiting for her response.

"That does sound right…" Midna whispered. "But that isn't a good sign…"

"Why?" Zelda and Link ask in unison.

''Because.. it can only mean one thing…" The imp answered, slightly louder.

''But _what_ does it mean, Midna?" Zelda asked, starting to lose her patience.

''It _means_ that whoever you saw **was** Ghirahim…'' Midna answered, rolling her eyes. "and… What did you say you saw again?"

"I said I saw two people." Zelda stated, looking over to Link. "One of them look like Link…"

"And the other one…?" Midna asked, getting more and more curious.

"I didn't recognize her…"Zelda mumbled, trying to keep herself from being heard.

"Blonde? Cheery?" Midna guessed, scooting closer to Zelda.

"Yes…" Zelda answered quietly, looking down and backing away from Midna.

"Oh no…" Midna whispered, looking up at Zelda. "You sure?"

Zelda nodded and matched her expression with Midna's. "What?!"

"Oh no… This isn't good, not good at all…" Midna shook her head, standing up.

"What?!" Zelda asked again, standing up as well. "What does it mean?!"

"…It's not good…" Midna whispered. "It means…"

Zelda sat there and waited for an answer, but never got one. "WHAT?"

"It mean's your adventure, is starting over, but this one won't be as long as the other one, but that's besides the point. I mean, you're going to either have to kill Ghirahim, or let him kill all of us…"

"So, he's the one who pretended to be you?" Zelda asked, extremely confused.

Link's eyes widened and suddenly, he felt like throwing up.

"What…? And you okay Link?" Midna looked over at him strangely.

"Please tell me it's not him…" He asked, about to rush to the Spring and wash his mouth out.

"I don't even know what your talking about…" Midna shook her head, eyeing him curiously.

"The fake Midna kissed me, TELL ME THAT WASN'T WHO EVER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT."

"Wait." Zelda spat, looking coldly at Link. "She what?"

Link looked over to Zelda and cringed. "Ummmm…?"

"And did you push her off?!"

"…No…"

"Why not?!"

"…"

"I thought as much." Zelda turned and crossed her arms.

"…You know what?!" Zelda turned back to Link, smiling deviously. "I HOPE it was Ghirahim you kissed!"

"What?! One, I didn't kiss fake Midna, she kissed me, and Two, WHAT, WHY?!"

"YOU sir are a PLAYER." Zelda spoke roughly, walking over to him ad bending down to look him in the eye. "You disgust me."

Link looked at her, his face turning to guilt as he looked down.

Zelda's eyes started to flood with tears and the tears began to slowly fall. "I… I just want to get this crap done with so I can go back to my castle."

"Zel, PLEASE let me explain." Link started to plead to her, grabbing her left wrist.

"No." she spat, trying to free her wrist of his grasp.

"Zel, please, you've got it all wrong." Link pleaded again. "I swear, Zel, just let me-"

"It's Princess to you, dear."

Link sighed and he held onto her wrist tighter. "Listen. Please."

Zelda glared at him and slapped him and the face with her other hand.

Link's grip loosened on her wrist and she pulled away.

Midna just stood there, speechless.

"Leave me alone, jerk." Zelda mumbled, turning to walk away, but Link stopped her.

"Zel, you're over reacting-"

"Let go!" She cried, pushing him away.

"Stay away from me."

"But what about the mission?"

"I'm going on that mission, but _I'm going alone._"

* * *

**Dramatic~**

**I hope you liked this (crappy) (dramatic) chapter!  
**

**Lalalala OH THIS CHAPTER!  
**

**lol wow, I am behind...  
**


	25. Midna!

**Shooooort**

**But you'll live |D**

* * *

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 25

Shocking News

'_Stupid Link. Stupid love. Stupid life. I should just die here right now.'_ Zelda thought, walking deeper into the forest.

'_He needs to makeup his mind on who he likes._' she scoffed.

"Zel?!"

Zelda looked up and around. "He just doesn't know when to give up…" She whispered as she spotted him and he spotted her.

"Zel!"

"Leave me alone."

Link started to walk toward the steaming Princess, cautiously.

"Go away." She barked at him in a dangerous tone.

"Zel, come on!"

"Go AWAY."

"Zelda."

"It's Princess Zelda you commoner."

"Zelda come ON give me a break! I'm confused and-"

…

"What… Was that…?" Zelda asked, looking behind him in the direction it came from.

"I don't know but-"

…

"There it is again…" Zelda whispered, slowly inching up to him.

"I'm not making it…"

"Neither am-"

…

This time, Link and Zelda shot forward and ran back to Ordon Spring.

"Midna, are you making-"

…

Zelda's eyes widened and she turned away quickly.

Link looked curiously at the figure in front of him, but soon was interrupted by a vision.

No not a vision…

More like…

A _memory_?

What he saw, was him and a blonde girl standing on top of a statue.

_Strange…_

She looked happy and she inched closer to the person who looked like himself and then, the _memory_ disappeared…

"M-Midna?!" Zelda screamed, turning back around slowly, to look.

Link looked from the figure, to the Twilight Princess that laid on the ground.

What scared him the most out of the scene was…

Midna was dead.

* * *

**GASP. WHAT?**

**;D You'll see in the next chapter~  
**


	26. Farewell

**Another chapter~**

**not a very happy chapter... but oh well ^^;  
**

**I hope you enjoy~  
**

* * *

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 26

Farewell

"M-M-M-MIDNA!" Zelda finally shrieked, tears forming in her eyes.

Link's heart stopped and he closed his eyes.

"No… No… No no no no NO! This CAN'T be happening!" Zelda cried, running over to Midna, tears leaking down her face.

Link opened his eyes and ran over next to Zelda and knelt down to get a good look of Midna.

Her dress was COVERED with blood and her hair was all riled up and soaked with her blood as well.

The sight was hideous.

Awful.

Unbelievable.

"Midna! MIDNA SPEAK TO ME!" Zelda screamed through her sobs.

Link took her hand and checked for pulse.

She was still alive.

For now at least.

From the looks of it, she wasn't gonna be here for much longer.

"MIDNA!"

Link looked over to Zelda and tried to say the words but they wouldn't come out.

It took him only a few seconds to realize he had streams of tears going down his face like Zelda.

"Ze-Zel, she's still a-alive." He managed to get out before he started to sob.

The Hero of Twilight.

Sobbing.

"Midna! SPEAK TO ME IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

"Z-Zel…"

Link and Zelda looked at her as she opened her eyes.

Zelda pulled Midna's almost lifeless body into her lap to get a good look at the gash that was draining her of her life.

It was a deep, deep cut on her stomach and it was bleeding extremely fast.

"M-Midna…" Zelda whispered. "Ple-Please… Don't die… Don't die!"

"Ze-Zel, I'll be fine…"

"You sure?! Thank goodne-"

"No, I-I won't live, but I… I'm fine…"

Link looked down then back at Midna. "You mean… We're gonna loose you for good this time? No, we can't… You can't die!"

"But I have to…" She whispered with a smile on her face.

"Why?!" Zelda and Link cried in unison.

"It'll save you're lives if I die. It'll make your quest short and less painful… I-"

Link and Zelda kept there eyes on Midna, waiting for her to finish.

"I'm… sorry for this… I love you guys… and I'll… miss… you two…"

Zelda held Midna's cold right hand tightly and hoping to never have to let go.

"Midna, you don't have to die! We will go through hell if it means keeping you!" Link cried, holding her other hand.

"You'll live without me…" She weakly smiled at him.

"But we want you Midna! I can just give you my-"

"No… Zelda… not again… I deserve to die…"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Link and Zelda cried in unison again.

"Yes… I do…"

"Mi-Midna…" Zelda whispered.

"I'll see you two again… okay?" Midna smiled with her last ounce of strength.

Zelda and Link nodded and then felt her squeeze their hands.

"Goodbye you guys… I'll never forget… you…"

That's when her body went limp in Zelda's arms.

"Mi… Midna…" Link whispered to himself, "Why did you do this?"

"I'm sorry to ruin a "touching" moment, but this is just sickening."

Zelda and Link turned and saw none other then…

Ghirahim.

"You…" Link whispered. "YOU SICK CREATURE KILLED HER!"

He laughed and snapped, Midna's body disappearing.

"What did you- WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Zelda screamed at him.

"I dumped her out in the Twili graveyard." He laughed. "She belongs there, that pathetic excuse of a Princess…"

Link drew his sword and ran at Ghirahim, but he disappeared before he reached him.

Zelda didn't even bother to try and fight, she just stared down at the Twili Princess's blood staining her hands.

"I could have saved her…" Zelda whispered, and Link turned around in concern.

"Zelda, no it's-"

"YES IT IS! She could be living and breathing and standing right here if I hadn't have listened to her!" She screamed at him.

"Zel, no, stop, don't put the blame on you. DON'T." Link whispered to her, holding her hand with one hand and putting his sword away with the other.

"But, I-"

Link shushed her by pressing his lips to hers.

"But Link- I- I-"

"Zel, stop. It's not your fault. She chose to die. And I have a pretty good feeling that she did what she needed to do, and we might see her again in the end." Link explained.

"B-but-"

Link pressed his lips to hers again. "Stop, Zel."

Zelda looked down. "O-Okay…"

Link smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead. "W-We've had a long day." He sighed, drying his face from tears.

"Yeah… I'm tired…" Zelda whispered, looking back at where Midna stood.

Oh how much she wished she had stopped Midna from leaving them like that…

But maybe it was for the best… just maybe…

* * *

**D:**

**Oh noes!  
**

**How could I do that to Midna?  
**

**Poor Midna, she's just not very lucky, is she?  
**


	27. Confusion

**Poor Link and Zel just lost Midna~**

**Dramatic~!  
**

**I'm working on chapter 28 now, so it'll be updated (hopefully) soon!  
**

**and I'm gonna TRY and not forget about you guys here and update at the same time that I post these chapters to Deviantart.  
**

* * *

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 27

Confusion

"_HELP!"_

"_LINK HELP ME!"_

"_DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"_

"_HELP ME!"_

Link screamed and sat up, looking around, seeing Zelda sitting next to him with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright? You were screaming…" She asked in a whisper, caressing his cheek.

He tried slowing down his breathing and then answered, holding back tears. "It's my fault… It's all my fault…"

Zelda searched his eyes for some explanation but he gave none.

"Link?"

"I could have saved her… But I just STOOD there like a clueless, helpless animal. I did NOTHING!" He screamed at himself, tears starting to trail down his cheeks.

"Noo, Link…" Zelda whispered, sitting on the bed next to him. "No…"

"Yes! YES! It was all my fault! ALL MY FAULT."

"Link, calm down-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" He barked at her, his teeth started to sharpen like a wolf and his eyes were a darker blue then normal.

He started to frighten Zelda, but she kept her composure.

"Link… Stop, you're gonna hurt someone…" She whispered, trying to stay calm and calm him.

"I LET HER DIE. **HOW COULD I?!**" He screamed at her, his face starting to take the form of a wolf.

"Link! CALM. DOWN." She demanded, trying not to freak out at the fact that his anger was changing his figure.

"NO! I'M FIXING THIS. I'M GONNA KILL THAT SICK TWISTED CLOWN AND GET HER BACK." He barked, his hands changing to wolf paws slowly.

"Link!" She screamed, tears trailing down her face. "CALM DOWN! PLEASE!"

"No! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THIS IS FOR ME! SO JUST SHUT… UUUUUUP!"

A sudden blinding flash took place right in front of her and she screamed.

"Link! LINK?!" She called out, waiting for her vision to clear up.

'_Bark Bark BARK BARK'_

She looked all around her but all she saw was white, her eyes still adjusting.

"_Naughty wolf. Bad boy!"_

Zelda gasped and kept looking around, but still saw nothing but white. "Midna?!"

"_Yes silly. Now, get that wolf under control and I'll change him back."_

"You mean you changed him… but… how… what?"

"_I can't tell you yet, but you'll eventually find out what's going on."_

Zelda nodded and finally her eyes began to focus.

In front of her stood imp Midna and Wolf Link, Link looking back at Midna on his back.

"I think he's calm…"

Link looked over to Zelda and his ears when down in shame and his tail stilled.

"_Alright, I think you're right…"_

Zelda smiled and she saw the blinding flash again and screamed, "MIDNA!"

"_Hehe, Sorry, I have to have to flash…"_

"Um, you never used it before," Link's voice spoke.

Midna giggled and shook her head, _"Don't mind me."_

Zelda's vision cleared again and She saw Link, he looked over to her soon after and he frowned.

"Listen Zel-"

"No, No, don't. I understand…" Zelda cut him off, looking at the floating little shadow.

"But yesterday I told you all that and then I turned right back around and yelled about it being my fault…"

"Don't worry, you were just sleepy and upset about that nightmare you must have had…"

Link nodded and then they both looked to Midna.

"If you're still alive, then why did you say goodbye and look like you died?" Zelda asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_As for the dying part, I can't tell you that. But the goodbye part… What, can I not have a little fun?"_

Zelda and Link shot her dirty looks. "You had us worried SICK!" They said in unison.

"_I told you I'd see you again…"_

"Yeah, but… and if you're not dead, what is all this about?"

"_I told you I can't tell you that!"_

"Why?" Zelda and Link asked in unison.

"_Cause then I wouldn't be able to help you…"_

* * *

__**Oh mer gersh!  
**

**lol, MIDNA?! WHAT?! SHE'S NOT DEAD?  
**

**;D You'll see, not any time soon, but you'll see XD  
**

**I have NO IDEA how many more chapters there will be, but that's besides the point...  
**

**Hope you liked it!  
**


	28. Dizzy

**Haha, I updated here before posting this to Deviantart! **

**Welllllp, this is a looong chapte for your looong *sortof...* wait, well, not in between 27 and 28, but different chapters and such...  
**

**I hope you enjoy and I thank you for all the favorites and follows AND reviews!  
**

* * *

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 28

"Ow. Ow. Ow… Ow… OW!" Link repeatedly said as Zelda dabbed his scratch, scathingly.

"You should have let ME do it, but nooooo, you had to scratch yourself instead…" she spoke as Midna rolled her eyes.

"I could have done it you know." Midna sighed, floating around the two.

"I couldn't let either of you risk yourselves by getting hurt by those thorns." Link groaned, pushing Zelda's hand away that jabbed him over and over with the rag.

"I don't care what happens to me." Zelda scathed, pushing his hand away to jab him with the rag again.

"Would you STOP JABBING ME with that rag, it hurts…" Link whined, pushing her hand away.

"Would you STOP pushing me away?!" Zelda shouted at him, holding down his hands with one hand and jabbing him in the arm with the other.

Midna rolled her eyes as the two kept fighting. "Guys…"

"IT HURT'S ZELDA!"

"THEN STAY STILL!"

"STOP JABBING ME THEN!"

"FINE, BUT SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"Guys!"

The two looked over to Midna and she sighed, floating over to Link.

"I could have done it for you! Those thorns can't hurt me!"

"Are you sure?" Link asked, pushing Zelda's hand away, "Cause those thorns are pretty far in there…"

"I'm sure as heck Link." Midna sighed, floating beside him, "I've only told you that so many times…"

Link looked down and sighed.

Zelda looked from Link to Midna and paused when her eyes rested on Link. She saw how vulnerable his arm was at the moment and she jumped up and jabbed it again with the cloth as Link turned to glare at her and got up.

Zelda had a smile on her face and she dropped her rag and backed up, slightly laughing with her hands up in surrender.

"You think this is funny? Huh?" Link asked her as a few giggles escaped Zelda's lips.

Link smiled deviously and narrowed his eyes at her.

Zelda got in her defensive position as she began to back up and he stepped closer.

Zelda began to back up faster and giggles continued to come from her lips.

Link began to quicken his pace until he was running after the Princess.

Zelda quickly spun around and began to run around the Spring area. Her and Link ran in circles for a while until Zelda turned and ran across the bridge leading to Ordon.

Zelda cautiously, but quickly, ran across the bridge and nearly tripped o a few boards while crossing it.

Link was not to far away from her and she tried running faster, but her lungs where about to explode.

Link was soon running full speed after her and a few laughs came from his throat as he caught onto her wrist.

Zelda began laughing breathlessly as Link pulled her to him and the two fell to the ground in laughter.

Zelda took time to catch her breath and she quickly gained in back, but was really craving water at the moment.

"I'm guessing you're healing fine?" Zelda giggled as she looked down at Link who she was on top of, her back pressed to his stomach.

Link nodded, "That stupid jabbing really works…"

Zelda and Link continued to laugh loudly as they caught their breaths, and soon, Zelda's eye caught on to a shiny little object in the tree just in front of them..

"Link…" she said, her laughs fading into nothing as she squinted her eyes at the item in the tree.

Link looked down at her as she rolled off of him and sat up, "What?"

Zelda looked to him a second then to the object. "There is something in that tree over there…"

Link looked up and sure enough he saw something shining from up in the tree.

He looked around and looked for a branch to start climbing the tree as he sat up. He eventually spotted one just low enough for him to jump up to grab a hold of it.

He stood up slowly and steadily and narrowed his eyes at the branch.

"Link… What are you-"

"HIIIYA!" he yelled as he ran and jumped up, grabbing the branch.

Zelda looked at him incredulously as he pulled himself up onto the branch.

"What was with the noise…?" she asked, still looking at him strangely.

He laughed and his face tinted red a little. "Sorry, force of habit…"

Zelda laughed and watched as Link proceeded to make his way up and over in the tree.

She almost screamed when she saw him step on an almost broken branch, but saw he was avoiding it.

He slowly moved from branch to branch to try and reach the object.

He was almost there when the branch below him gave in and he fell down onto another branch.

Zelda's eyes widened as she got up and ran closer to the tree.

He lost his balance on the branch and began to fall backwards and onto a little branch that was cracking from his weight.

The little branch snapped and Link began to plummet to the soil and he braced himself for the worst.

Zelda began to scream and closed her eyes, scared for what could happen.

Link was expecting to hear a thud but instead felt a hand wrap around his ankle and pull him back up, the blood starting to rush to his head.

"Ugh, clumsy…" Midna said as she set him down on a sturdy branch as her hair/hand grabbed the object.

Link's eyes went crossed for a second as he caught his breath and tried to ignore the pounding headache he had.

Midna looked at the object closely as she looked really confused.

"Ummm, anyone know of a golden broach? And um… this tiara?" Midna asked as she stuck it in Link's face.

Link looked at the objects in her hand and shook his head. "Never seen those before…"

Midna nodded and the flew over to Zelda and held it in front of her for her to see.

Zelda's eyes widened and she swiped the things from Midna's hair/hand as she looked at it very closely in disbelief.

"What?" Midna asked, floating over to Link and picking him up to help him down from he tree.

"Th-This… it's Marth's…" she whispered, pointing to the broach.

"And this…" Zelda paused, tears filling her eyes. "This is my mother's tiara, Impa kept it with her where ever she went… I don't know why… but it's odd that you found these things here…"

Zelda sniffed as she saw Link shake his head and struggle to keep his balance. He stumbled over to her, like a drunk, and he looked at it.

"Oh, I remember something now…" he whispered, shaking his head again to stop the world from spinning.

"What?" Zelda asked, holding the items close to her so no one took them from her.

"I remember a couple years ago," he started, "it was, I think… three, four years ago? Anyway a boy about my age, he, his parents, and annoying little sister came and lived here for a year. But when the guy's little sister got really ill, they moved away, but he stayed behind a week more with a strange woman…"

Zelda looked at him strangely. "B-But how? I don't understand…"

"The boy's hair was red though, but I could tell it wasn't natural…" Link continued as the girls stared at him as if he grew a second head.

"His eye brows where still real blue, you could tell… and he always wore fancy clothes, but his cape covered them up most the time… He came under the name of Roy Artia, but he didn't look a "Roy" to me. One day though, he mysteriously disappeared, as well as the woman, I even remember what day, it was a stormy night. I remember, cause I was locked inside all day with the kids cause I was playing with them and they insisted that they stay with me until the rain stopped…"

Zelda stood there speechless.

"Now I remember everything… the family was very strange around us… I never would have thought of him being that Prince of Altea, he looks much different…"

Zelda looked at Link and blinked back a few tears. "I can't believe…"

Midna flew over to Zelda and pulled the broach and tiara from Zelda's grip.

"Zel, I'm sorry… if I had known that was him, I would have told you-"

Zelda grabbed the items from Midna, ran past Link as he spoke, and turned to run the way toward Faron Woods.

Link sighed as Midna began to fly after her, trying to catch up.

"Zelda! Wait!"

Link began to run, picked up his pace, and began to run after he got off the bridge that connects Faron and Ordon.

Zelda continued to run and turned the opposite way of the gate and ran past a deserted-looking shack. She began to sprint as she saw the gate to Hyrule Field, though she was loosing her breath quickly.

Link turned and spotted Zelda and Midna go through the gate to Hyrule Field and he began to run faster.

"This was one interesting afternoon…" Link whispered to himself as he ran out of Faron and to Hyrule Field.

* * *

**Shocker chapter~**

**It took me a while to write this *like a month or two o.o* so I reeeeeeeally hope you liked it...  
**

**Poor little Zellie's getting information dumped on her like crazy :/  
**

**And Poor clumsy Link... It's so like him to fall out a tree ;P XD  
**

**And hehe, "like a drunk" XD  
**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review! /slapped  
**


	29. How? Why?

**I know, I know, "What the heck happened to you?"**

**Well, I forgot about this... website...(slapped)**

**and then I had family complications, so...**

**I know it's short, but I'm gonna post chapter 30 soon**

**You could even read it on Deviantart if you really wanted to...**

**But anyway, onto the chapter~**

* * *

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 29

"_I told you, I have to go."_

"_No! You can't go! I love you! You can't!"_

"_I have to, it's for the safety of my kingdom."_

"_Can't I go with you?!"_

"_No my Princess, this is my task, and my task alone."_

"_B-But Marth-!"_

"_I'm sorry Princess, I really am."_

Zelda held the objects close to her heart as a tear trailed down her cheek.

"Zel?"

Link rushed over to her as he saw a tear trail down her cheek.

"Zel, it'll be okay-"

"I know who killed him," she said, her voice sounding so lifeless.

"Wh-who?" he asked quietly as Zelda's eyes narrowed.

"Ghirahim. Ghirahim killed my Mother. My Father. Impa. Marth," she said, her voice slowly raising.

"**HE KILLED THEM ALL! HE KILLED MIDNA!" **she cried, tears pouring out her eyes.

"He didn't kill Midna-"

"**YES HE DID! HE'S KILLED THEM ALL! AND HE'S GONNA GO FOR YOU NEXT!**"

"But he can't kill me." Link assured her.

"**YES HE CAN! AND IF YOU DIE, I'LL BE ALL ALONE! HE'LL HAVE BEATEN ME! I JUST KNOW THAT'S WHAT HE'S GOING FOR!**"

"Zel, calm down, everything will be okay…" Link whispered to her, caressing her cheek and wiping away the tears.

Zelda looked at him and he smiled. "It'll be okay…"

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

Zelda rested her head on his shoulder and she tried to clam her tears.

"It'll be okay…"

"_Let me go!"_

"_Shut up."_

"_I said let me go!"_

"_And I said shut up, so shut up!"_

"_I don't give a crap on what you said, let me out!"_

"_If you say that one more time, you will regret it, weakling."_

"_I am NOT a weakling!"_

"_Then how come I captured you?"_

"…"

"_Exactly, now shut up if you ever wanna see Midna again."_

"_Midna… What… WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"_

"_Why do you assume I did something to her?"_

"_What. Did. You. Do."_

"_Nothing."_

"_YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"_

"_Fine, I'll tell you."_

"_Okay, spill it."_

"_She's dead._

* * *

**Wuuuut?**

**oh, and btw, the italics is a conversation between a secret person (don't try guessing, he's an OC) and Ghirahim**

**Wellll**

**I hope you enjoyed it and continue readin for the last chapter!**

**Considering I'm splitting ch. 30 into 2 parts, It's halfway finished, so it wont be to long til ATP comes to a close.**

**Also, one of my best internet friends gave me an idea a looong time ago for ATP, and I'll tell you what it is in the next part :)**

**and you could be included in it if you want!**

**Please Review me what you think!**

**Just please don't be harsh :)**


	30. Running out of time (part 1)

**It's not the BEST but... dunno**

**It's not the worst either... so that's a plus, I guess...**

**Well, chapter 30 is ze last chapter, but it's split into two parts cause of... uh...**

**well, if I didn't split it into two parts then the chapter would have taken forever to write...**

**other than the epilogue, chapter 30 will be the last of ATP**

**Although it's not very popular, I still thank all the reviewers and followers, etc.**

**Okaii, now, I'll let you read it now..**

* * *

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 30 part 1

Time

_"It's time…"_

_"It's time for what…?" _

_"To kill him…"_

_"Who?"_

_"Him…"_

_"Who's him?"_

_"The blasted human who beat me years ago!"_

Zelda sat up from the bed she slept on and yawned, looking out the window.

The sun was just now rising and the sky was a beautiful orange color.

She looked to her other side and spotted Link sleeping on the floor, a few feet from Midna.

She smiled softly and swung her feet out of the bed and onto the floor. She threw the covers completely off her and she crouched onto the floor, next to Link. She hated to wake him, but she had a feeling it was the right thing to do.

She began to shake him out of his sleep softly, whispering his name in his ear.

His eyes slowly opened and noticed how close Zelda was to him.

She stopped whispering his name in his ear and pulled away far enough to see his face. Her eyes instantly locked to his and they both subconsciously began to grow closer and closer, foreheads touching.

Link raised his arms and wrapped them around her waist. Zelda took her right hand and ran it through his hair, taking in the sight of her lover.

"I want you to always remember one thing Zelda. No matter what, remember these words forever in your heart, mind, and soul."

Zelda nodded and closed her eyes, blinking back tears from the sudden remembrance of last nights memories.

"I want you to always know, no matter what," Link paused and kissed her lips softly and pulled away slowly, "I love you."

Zelda's heart began to race as Link kissed her lips again and again. She opened her eyes and nodded, smiling, her heart beating a million times faster every second, "I swear to you I'll never forget your words, if you never forget mine."

Link nodded and kissed her temple, "Forever and always."

"I love you, I'll always love you," Zelda whispered, "Just you."

Link laughed softly and nuzzled Zelda's check and kissed her forehead, "Just me?"

Zelda smiled and moved Link's bangs out of his eyes, "Just," she paused and kissed him softly, "You."

Link leaned in to kiss her again and held her tight to him as they kissed softly, not daring to pull away.

Zelda moved her hands to the nape of his neck and moaned as he deepened the kiss slightly. She smiled into the kiss and pulled him as close as possible.

He slowly pulled away for air, then started the kiss again, pouring all his love into it.

It was paradise for the both of them, but little did they know…

* * *

Zelda continued playing with Link's hair as Midna ran around the house, doing various things, mainly tidying up Link's house.

"Midna, you don't have to clean-"

"I **told** you I'm doing it, no matter what you say. This place is a mess, you pig."

Zelda laughed as Link sighed and settled down in the couch once more, hugging Zelda around the waist, pulling her closer to him.

Zelda sighed and closed her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder, regretting the words she knew she had to say.

"Hey, guys… I think it's best if we start heading out… Maybe we could find-" Zelda was cut short by a loud crashing noise, and Link's roof began breaking to a million little pieces, all on top of them.

Zelda screamed as Link pulled her to the door and Midna went through the door like a ghost.

Link yanked the door open and jumped down, making sure when he and Zelda fell, that he'd be on top.

Zelda and Link landed on the hard ground and Link got the wind knocked out of him as Zelda cried out when she hit him. She began breathing heavily and lifted her head to see Link grimacing in pain.

She quickly rolled off of him and looked at him in concern as Midna began shouting at them.

"Oh my Goddesses! Guys… LOOK!"

Zelda looked up at Link's house and felt like screaming. A giant lava rock had crushed his house to nothing but a tree stump while the fire began to grow and grow, getting closer to them.

She looked to Midna and Midna looked up, looking for the person or thing that did this.

Zelda already had pinpointed a suspect and she quickly shook Link, who was still catching his breath.

"Link… Link, you've gotta listen to me," Zelda spoke in his ear, "You HAVE to get up, we have to get out of here!"

Link slowly sat up and opened his eyes. His eyes quickly widened as he struggled to get up and out of the way of the fire.

Zelda helped him up and they all ran to the entrance to Ordon to warn the others, when the gate swung closed.

Zelda screamed again and headed for the entrance to Faron Woods, when another lava rock fell from the sky and landed in front of her.

She stumbled back and screamed as she hit the ground again. She struggled to get up and got to her knees and looked around for Link, hoping he was still alive and here.

She spotted him coughing and trying to stand and she moved over to him as quickly as she could.

She got to him and he took her in his arms, "Come on, Zel, we can do this…"

Zelda coughed as the smoke traveled over to them, "What… What do you m-mean?"

Link pulled away from her and nodded as Zelda looked at him confused.

_"Ghirahim, he means fight Ghirahim."_

Zelda froze and felt the broach that she had pinned on her shirt. She looked down at the pin and saw Marth smiling at her.

"M-Marth…?"

_"I'll be with you through everything Princess, even as you walk down the aisle to get married to him."_

"Wh-what…?"

He just smiled at her and nodded and another crash was heard.

Zelda looked up and saw the sword… the same sword from nights ago… stuck in the ground a few feet from her.

She looked around, realizing she had no weapon, and ran to the gate to Ordon. She could hear screams from the towns people as they ran down the path to Link's house- Well… at least what was left of it.

She looked all around again, this time looking for Link, and spotted his Ordon Sword a few inches from her. She bent down and picked it up, remembering how heavy swords could be. She stood up and saw Rusl and Uli trying to open the gate, but nothing seemed to be working.

Zelda looked around once more for Link or Midna, but spotted neither.

"Princess! Is Link okay!?" Rusl yelled over the sound of the crackling flames and the screams of the towns people.

"I don't know! He was here a second ago!"

Rusl looked worried and Uli bit her lip, saying a silent prayer.

Zelda looked down at the sword in her hand and frowned as she realized, is this weak sword any match for this guy?

She dropped the sword, finding no motivation to hold the pounds of weight in her hands.

"Well… Well… Well…"

Zelda gasped as she heard the voice, and heard something like shields go up around her to block anyone else from coming into the small little clearing.

She turned to see Ghirahim standing there with Link thrown over his solder like a sack.

Zelda bit her lip as fear over came her and her first impulse was to scream. She balled up her fists as she saw Link's torn and burned tunic, revealing old scars and making new ones, bleeding excessively.

Zelda narrowed her eyes at Ghirahim as he dropped Link to the ground. Zelda watched as Link hit the ground and his body rolled over, seeing his pain filled face covered in blood and sweat. The thing that worried her the most where the amount of burns on him and the blood coming from his mouth, looking as if he was dead.

Anger began to over come her as she saw her lover laying there in pain. The pain caused by non other then the man she despised almost more the Ganondorf… Ghirahim.

She balled up her fists and gritted her teeth, glaring at Ghirahim. He just laughed at her and shook his head.

"What do you have to fight me with, huh, child?"

Zelda ignored him and rushed at him despite the fact that she had nothing to defend herself with and jumped on top of him.

Ghirahim was shocked by the sudden impact, but grabbed her wrist and pressed down on the vain in the middle of her wrist.

Zelda cried out in pain and her hand lit up and flashed, removing Ghirahim's hand from her wrist. She could hear him crying out, and felt him teleport from under her. She looked up as soon as her vision cleared and looked around for him.

After a few seconds, he appeared behind her and snapped, a sword appearing.

Zelda spun around and spotted the sword. In panic as her move toward her, she flung her arm out towards him, and a beam of light flew from her fingers. She looked at them in amazement, trying to figure out where the magic came from.

The impacts made Ghirahim barely stumble back and he glared at her, "You're no good anymore… So I might as well kill you off, as well as shadow twit and hero boy…"

Zelda glared at him and jumped at him. She teleported quickly after leaving the ground and appeared behind him. She took this as an opportunity to hit him in the back. She swung her hands at him and shouted as doing so, sending him to the ground.

Ghirahim let out a small cry as he hit the ground, seeing that she had burned him bad on the side. He quickly teleported behind her and grabbed her around the waist. He held his sword to her neck and covered her mouth with the other. His tongue came out of his mouth and he licked Zelda's cheek as she squealed.

Ghirahim pressed the sword to her neck harder and she squeaked, closing her eyes.

"You might be worth keeping…" Ghirahim whispered and threw her to the ground, "But Shadow twit and hero boy have to go…. They know to much already…"

Zelda slowly propped herself up on her right elbow and glared at Ghirahim as he walked over to Link.

He bent down next to him and held his sword to his throat, as the hero was to weak to notice what was going on.

"Well Princess…" Ghirahim whispered, "Say goodbye to your beloved hero…"

Zelda jumped up and flung a fireball his way, but her aim was off as Ghirahim stood up and flung a shock orb to her.

It hit her in the arm and made her fall to the ground.

Ghirahim looked down at the hero in his possession and held his sword over the hero's heart. He laughed once and then plunged the sword down into the hero, sticking it into his chest.

Zelda heard a noise and sat up as she heard the screaming of the Ordanians and caught sight of the scene before her.

Her eyes grew wide and she screamed bloody murder.

Ghirahim looked over her way and smirked over at the Princess.

Zelda's breath caught in her throat as she finished a second scream. Her eyes stayed glued on Link's body, lifeless body, and tears formed in her eyes. As soon as she could move herself, she felt her body rush over to his side and touch his skin. She checked for a pulse, despite the fact that there was a sword protruding from his chest.

A little pang of hope swelled inside her as she felt the slightest of heartbeat in him. Everything else faded around her as he seemed to be the only one near her for miles.

"Link… Link, listen to me! I'll help you, I'll get you out of this, I swear to you, I'll heal y-you! I will! I'll heal you and you'll be fine and… and not dieing… and… and-"

"Ze-elda… St-o-op… Leave me… pl-eas-e…"

Zelda glared at him and started screaming, "No! No! No! I'm not leaving you! I'm not letting him kill another loved one of mine! YOU WILL LIVE, LINK, YOU HEAR ME…" she screamed, tears coming from her eyes. "I… I will be your hero this time…"

Link just looked at her, expressionless.

"I'll save you… like you've saved me from generation to generation…" she whispered, putting her hands on his stomach.

"Princess… wh-at a-re you-"

"_Shhh,_" the former Queen of Hyrule hushed Link.

Zelda closed her eyes, hearing all her loved, diseased family whisper comforting to her and Link. She felt arms wrap around her, her mother's, and the two slowly began to pull out the bloody sword.

"Careful, dear… if you pull to fast, you could cut something else…"

Zelda instantly took to notice of how… realistic she sounded and how real the spirit of her mother felt…

She slid that thought aside as they got almost all of the sword out of Link's chest.

"Marth! We need bandages, now!"

"Yes, your majesty…"

Zelda looked all around her and saw no one but her and her family for miles, just white all around. It suddenly hit her that they were in the same place they where in a week or two ago…

The place…  
She…  
She feel in love…

She suddenly felt the sword leave her hands as she looked up, Marth taking the sword and handing her some potion.

"Rub it on his cut, it should help it from getting infected, and possibly stop him from losing to much blood," he stated, starting to clean off the sword with a handkerchief.

Zelda nodded slowly and looked down to Link. Her eyes instantly found the huge, bleeding cut on his stomach, Link breathing heavily and eyes squinted shut in complete and utter **_pain_**.

"Hurry dear, or he'll lose to much blood,"

Zelda suddenly snapped from her thoughts, pulling the quark out of the bottle and pouring some on her hand. She lowered her hand to his cut that her mother wiped clean from dried blood and began rubbing it in. She slowly became hesitant as Link screamed in pain and Zelda instantly took his right hand in her left as her right rubbed in some of the medicine.

Zelda looked to Link's face, mixed with pain, agony, fear… it was a face she'd never seen him make… and wished she never had.

She looked back to the deep cut in his chest and saw the blood coming a whole lot slower then before.

"Zelda, honey, you need to focus. Put some more medicine on his wound so we can help healing it properly."

Zelda nodded and let go of Link's hand slowly, putting more medicine in her hand, rubbing it softly on his wounded chest.

* * *

**I was GONNA cut it off into little chapters, like this would be cut into two or three, but I decided against it for some reason...**

**and if I did that, it'd be cut off in places like after the Zelink scene (:D ^^ :) ) and after Link got shtabbed...**  
**Ipurposlyspelledthatwrongbtw ovo**

**Anyway, so,**  
**I like how the Zelink scene turned out, but after that, I think the "lava rock" (I couldn't think of another way to describe it...) scene moved a little fast.**

**And the fighting scene...**  
**Well, it was my first time writing a battle scene, so...**  
**For my first ever battle scene, how'd I do?**

**Enjoy!**


	31. Gone? (part 2)

**Heyyyy**

**I'm here with the last chapter~**

**I'm gonna shut up and let you read it, but at the end, I would really like you to read my a/n, cause I've gotten this idea and I'm planning on posting it soon, but, just read it, I want everyone to be able to participate~**

* * *

After Twilight Princess

Chapter 30 part 2

Gone?

"Where did they go…?" Ghirahim mumbled as he turned in circles, making some of the flames die down as they began to burn his coat.

"You cruel, sick monster…"

"I'm not a monster, I'm a-"

"**I DON'T CARE!**"

Ghirahim turned around to face the girl he was arguing with, face twisting in disgust at the sigh of her, "My my, Midna… you certainly have shrank since I last saw you…"

"Shut **UP**! You did this to me you-"

"_**I**_ did this to you? My dear Twilight Princess, I thought I killed you, I didn't turn you into…" he paused and flung his hand out as if to say, _'What ever,'_ "_**that**_…"

Midna glared at him and flew into his face, slapping him, making him glare daggers at her.

"You don't think you're gonna win, do you?" Ghirahim asked, snapping as his sword appeared back in his hand.

Midna balled up her fists and glared daggers at him, "If I had known that _**THIS**_ was to happen, I would have executed you a _**long**_ time ago. I thought you where better then Zant, I actually **LIKED** you for a little while… but now just _**look**_ at what you've done to Hyrule, my friends, and me…"

"Oh, but Midna, this was not my doing, alone. You helped me a whole lot…"

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Midna shouted, floating closer to him.

"Let's not forget Dark Link…"

"He would never help you, you must be going insane!"

"And last but not least, the one who was the most amount of help was your pathetic fiancé…" Ghirahim spat, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

Midna stiffened and fell to the ground with a _thud_. "Wh-what…?"

"Your fiancé has been helping me track you down this whole time…" he smiled menacingly at her, "He didn't realize that he was helping me kill you, though… and lets not forget he helped me take over the Twilight Realm, and he's been a _**HUGE**_ help on taking over this pathetic excuse of a land."

Midna looked to the ground, her hands shaking, "No… I won't believe it… it's not true! You're _**lying to me**_!"

"Oh, but my pathetic Twilight Princess, I'm telling nothing but the complete truth…" he whispered, taking the Fused Shadow from off her head. "I'll be taking this, cause we need it in order to finish off Hyrule…"

"No!" Midna cried, reaching out for it, but Ghirahim snapped his fingers and it disappeared. "Where did it go?!"

Ghirahim shook his head and began laughing, "You know exactly where it went my pathetic Twili twit…"

Midna glared at him and began breathing deeply, "What did you do to him?"

"Who?"

"You know who! Daniel!" Midna cried, throwing an orb of Twili magic at him. The orb hit him in the chest, causing him to stumble backward. "What did you **DO TO HIM**?!"

Ghirahim sat up and saw Midna charging for him. He quickly snapped and teleported away from Midna and appeared behind her, slashing his sword at her quickly. He hit her slightly in the arm, cutting her skin about two centimeters deep.

Midna slightly winced and looked at her arm, squeezing her eyes shut. She quickly opened her eyes again and threw her arm at Ghirahim in pure anger, a giant orb of Twili magic flying at him.

Before he could comprehend on what happened, Ghirahim got hit in the forehead with the orb and it sent him flying into a patch of fire. Almost as quick as he fell, he got up and waved of the flames furiously, nearly falling down from the impact. The small flame slowly died down as Ghirahim quickly sent a group of shock orbs at Midna.

Midna looked down at her cut, suddenly feeling her spirit slip away. Suddenly and unexpectedly, she got hit by one of Ghirahim's shock orbs and one found it's way to her wound, feeling her spirit begin to fade.

She looked up at Ghirahim who was now right above her, smiling menacingly, "I know exactly how you're here, now…"

Midna forced her weak form to glare at him, her reaching over to grab her arm, "I-I have no clue wh-what you're talking about-t…"

Ghirahim just laughed and kicked Midna hard enough to send her near lifeless body a few inches into the air. Midna cried out, feeling her soul getting ripped from herself.

"It all makes since now… Those _**pathetic**_ royal family spirits sent your spirit back somehow… and you forced yourself into this little imp body so you could stay here long enough to beat me…"

"N-N-No!" Midna cried, getting more and more unconscious the more Ghirahim talked.

"All I have to do to get rid of you **again** is to burn this form, too, and kill off all your reasons for coming back…"

"Say goodbye you pathetic Twilight Princess… I'm done with you…" Ghirahim spat as he bent down, ready to chop off her head.

"**DON'T YOU TOUCH HER**!"

Suddenly, the yellow diamond barrier broke, sending glass shards all around the little ruined area, hitting Ghirahim and Midna in the process.

The shards cut and ripped Ghirahim's clothing as Ghirahim quickly changed forms, this form more brown and hard then the last one. He was stunned by the sudden rain of sharp objects that it delayed his attack ability, allowing the attacker to hit him in his weak spot.

The noise began to grow and grow as the Ordanians charged in toward Ghirahim to help the two strange Twili people defeat him. One by one, slash after slash, the Ordanians attacked him, slowly, but surely, weakening him.

As the Ordanians attacked Ghirahim, the mystery attacker ran over to Midna who was literally hanging on to life by a thread.

"Midna, Midna, my Princess, please tell me that what Ghirahim said wasn't true…" he cried, taking her torn imp body in his arms.

"He's… h-he's right… about me… everything… everything he said…" Midna whispered to him, touching his cheek.

"N-No… No, he can't be, NO!" he cried, looking her in the eyes as she began to slip away.

"D-Daniel… t-tell Link I hi-d the Master S-word u-up in th-e… Hi-dden…place… he-'ll know wh-ere to… whe-re to lo…ok… and… he-re…"

'Daniel' looked at the item in her hold and grabbed it, putting it to the side as he held Midna close to him.

"Gi…ve… tha-t t-o Z-Zel-da… Sh-e knows wh…at it is…"

Daniel took her right hand in his left as he began to tear up, "Midy, my Princess, don't go… Please… I love you my dear… You can't leave!"

Midna smiled weakly and squeezed his hand slightly, "I-I love y…ou…t…oo… my fiancé… and I have… on…e la…st requ-est…"

Daniel held her close to him and whispered, "Yes, my l-love?"

"Te-ll Z-el…da and L…ink that I l…ove the-m… tell th-em that I'm n-ot gone fo-r good… I'll n-ever be gone… for… good… neve-"

"Mid… Midna… **_Midna_**?!" Daniel cried, shaking her lifeless body slightly. He leaned down and kissed her soft little cold lips and continued to cry out her name.

"My Prin-cess… My love… I love you… please… don't go… please… come ba-ck…" he cried pathetically, holding her little body close to him. To his dismay, he could feel the little impish body slip from his arms as it turned to dust, blowing out of his reach.

* * *

"I got it Zel, come on, we need to go find Midna…" Link said as Zelda continued blabbing on and on about being careful with his not properly healed chest wound.

"Are you sure?" Zelda asked, kissing him on the check.

"Positive, now come on, we need to…" Link paused, seeing something that scared him, "we need… to… Zel… Zel, we gotta go."

"What?" Zelda asked as Link pulled her arm, them making there way out of the Ordon Spring.

"Zel…" Link started to say ask he broke into a run, Zelda running to catch up, "The Twilight Portals are closing, _**something's wrong with Midna**_!"

* * *

Link ran into the clearing where his house used to be, seeing no one, not a single sign of life, just burning fire and ruins. Zelda followed closely behind as she saw the horrible sight of what Link used to call home.

"What's wrong? What do you think happened-"

"Are you Link and Zelda?"

Zelda and Link quickly turned around, seeing a man, obviously Twili, standing there, observing them. Zelda took quick notice of the sad aura he gave off and took a step closer.

"Maybe… who might you be…?"

He was still and silent for a minute or two, and finally took a deep breath, "I am a Prince in the Twili Realm… I was Midna's fiancé."

Link gulped and looked at him with worried eyes, "'Was'…?"

The Twili man looked down and swallowed the lump in his throat, "She… she wanted me to tell you something…"

Link and Zelda froze and stared at the Twili man, realizing exactly what he meant now.

"She's…" Link whispered, leaning against the tree behind him, "She's… she…"

"I knew it…" Zelda whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "I knew it… **I knew it**!" Zelda cried, falling to the ground. "I-I knew this would happen… I… _**I knew it**_…"

"Wh-what do you mean?" the Twili asked, shuffling his weight, trying to keep strong.

"I **knew** she wouldn't be here long… I knew he'd kill her off… yet I did nothing… **I did nothing to stop him even though I**… even though I _**knew**_…"

"Oh…" the Twili cleared his throat, trying to change the subject, "she wanted me to tell you that she hid the Master Sword 'up in the Hidden Place' and she told me you'd know what that means and what to do with it… oh, and the name's Daniel by the way…"

Zelda looked up at Daniel through her tear filled eyes and sniffed, "Up in the Hidden Place…?" She turned her head to look at Link who was looking at the ground, a few tears falling from his eyes. She studied him carefully, a few more tears falling down her face.

"U…Up in the…?" Link spoke, trying to calm himself, "I don't know what that means…"

Zelda looked down, thinking of what Midna could have meant, "Was there a dungeon that had a lot of hidden rooms?"

"Even if th-ere was…" he spoke calmly, wiping his eyes, "When would she have the time to hide it there?"

Zelda nodded understandingly, sniffing again.

"Although…" Link sighed, rubbing his eyes, "She might have hidden it before she ran into us…"

Zelda sniffed and felt more tears develop in her eyes, "Y-you mean when that fa-ke Midna w-was here?"

Link nodded and looked up, deep in thought, trying to keep his mind as far from Midna's death as it could get.

Zelda looked to Daniel who sat on the ground, his head in his hands, trying to forget what had happened even more than Link was. She frowned slightly and sat down on the ground next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He peaked at her through his hands and she gave a sad smile, rubbing his back. He hid his face once more, but snuggled into Zelda's hold as he silently cried.

"I got it…" Link mumbled, pacing back and forth in front of Daniel and Zelda, "I don't know where she would have gotten the time, but I think the first place we should look is the city in the sky."

Zelda looked at him incredulously, "Why on Hyrule would she hide it there?"

"It's the only logical place that fits the riddle," Link sighed, looking Zelda in the eye, "Do you have a better idea?"

Zelda sighed and shook her head, "No, but I'm almost certain it's not up there, it'd just be a wasted trip to travel up there. It's to easy for something or someone to get to it there."

"But no evil can touch it, anyway," Link said through his teeth, getting more and more angry with Zelda by every passing second.

"I know! But it still isn't what Midna would do-"

"_**How would you know?! **_**You don't know her like ****_I_**** do**!" Link screamed, his hands forming into fists.

Daniel quickly looked up as he felt Zelda stand up, getting more and more impatient.

"Fine then! You go up to that stupid city in the sky and I'll search around the surface for what she meant!" Zelda cried, raising her voice a little.

"No! I'm not just gonna **_leave_**** you here**. You're _**gonna**_ come with me whether you _**like it**_ or _**not**_!"

"**I'm not gonna go anywhere with you until you stop screaming at me**!"

"**Well then looks like I'll have to drag you**!" Link screamed, grabbing her left arm with his right hand.

"_**LET GO OF ME**_!" Zelda screamed, taking her right hand and slapped Link across the face and he released her arm from his strong hold.

At this point, Daniel stood up and wiped the tears off his face, trying to figure out what to do. He knew nothing about those two other than their names and the fact that Midna was a good friend of theirs. Midna talked about Link a lot, and sometimes she'd mention Zelda, but he never really listened. He felt useless, but he had to do something before someone got hurt.

Link put a hand over the left side of his face, staring at the floor.

Zelda's eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

"That… **_hurt_**…"

Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up in fear, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Daniel finally just bolted toward the village, searching for help. He felt like a coward for doing so, but he didn't know what to do. Maybe if he found someone who knew what to do, the outcome would be a whole lot better than if he stepped in.

Link's eyes grew darker as he felt a bark escape his throat as he glared at Zelda. He didn't move, but his eyes were more than intimidating to her.

Zelda's eyes filled with fresh tears as Link's hands began to form paws, slowly. The change didn't last for long, cause they quickly changed back to normal, but his eyes were filled with rage.

His eyes slowly changed back to normal and his expression fell, his eyes locking onto Zelda's frightened and tearful ones. Instead of saying anything thing, Link shook his head and ran off to the Faron Spring, trying to get away from her expression.

Zelda was left standing there, frightened and alone, until it hit her at the time she least expected it to, "Maybe she means up the map… like the Northern part of Hyrule…" Zelda looked in the direction Link ran off in and wiped the tears off her face.

She wanted to go and talk to him; she understood why he snapped at her the way he did; she just didn't know how to talk to him after what happened.

"Princess?!"

Zelda turned around slowly, spotting Daniel and Rusl running over to her, looking her over curiously. She didn't even notice that Daniel left.

"Are you alright?" Rusl asked her, looking around the area, "and what happened to Link?"

Zelda sniffed and nodded, "I'm fine… and Link just needs some space, he's taking Midna's death really hard…"

Daniel blinked at Midna's name, keeping his eyes closed, making sure that no one else saw him cry.

"Who's death?" Rusl asked looking genuinely confused.

"M-Midna's death… she died earlier in the battle with Ghirahim…" Zelda explained absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite know what you're…" Rusl shook his head, trying to comprehend what Zelda was trying to say.

"Midna… you know, she… the little Twili girl that helped Link out when he saved Hyrule…"

Rusl looked at her incredulously, "Excuse me?"

Zelda looked at him, lost on where this conversation was going, "Midna, the Twilight Princess. She aided Link on saving Hyrule… she help him by giving him clues and giving him the ability to change into a wolf whenever he wanted with a Twili shard…" As she explained it, she could feel the tears coming, so she looked down.

Daniel took a deep breath and opened his eyes, pulling something out of his pocket, "You mean this? She gave it to me before she… before… she… you know…"

Zelda nodded and took it as Rusl stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Link saved all of Hyrule…?"

Zelda nodded, "Precisely. You mean he didn't tell you?"

"_**No**_… no I didn't."

Zelda gasped slightly at the dangerous tone of voice and turned around to see Link.

"I didn't tell anyone for a **reason**." he snapped at her, feeling the wolf inside him threatening to take over.

Zelda's voice shook as she began to speak up, "I don't see why you wouldn't want anyone to…"

Link took a few steps closer, his arms crossed over his chest, "I don't see why you couldn't keep quiet about it!"

Zelda looked back at Rusl and saw he was smiling, still very confused, "I didn't know!"

"**Well you should have**!"

"Stop yelling at me! I told you I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

"No, you're not…"

"Link, stop it! Stop it, **STOP**!"

"You just **don't ****_understand_**…"

Zelda slowed her breathing and tried to calm down as Rusl and Daniel just watched, still trying to connect the dots.

"I don't understand? _**I don't understand**_?! I've lost a mother, father, nanny, a best friend, **I nearly lost you**! Don't you _**dare**_ tell me _**I don't understand**_ what it's like to lose someone!"

"**You don't ****_get it_****, though! I didn't tell anyone cause I didn't ****_want_**** anyone to know so that it ****_wouldn't_**** ever come up. I loved Midna, okay? I loved, no, I ****_still_**** love her, but I finally realized that she was no longer ****_mine_**!"

Zelda looked down to the ground, her heart breaking at his words, "Oh… I get it… Sorry…"

Link's eyes slowly lightened from the saddened outburst and he looked at Zelda, his heart twisting in pain as he realized who he was talking to.

Zelda blinked over and over, trying to stop any tears from trespassing through her eyes. Her knees slowly grew weak and she plopped to the ground, sitting on her knees.

_"I want you to always know, no matter what," Link paused and kissed her lips softly and pulled away slowly, "I love you."_

Zelda couldn't help but let the tears roll as that played through her mind again and again.

Rusl and Daniel looked over to Link and then to Zelda, still all so confused.

Link sighed and looked to them, giving them both warning looks. Rusl knew this meant to leave him alone, so he grabbed Daniel's arm, pulling him back to Ordon.

Link slowly walked over to Zelda, kneeling down beside her and touching her arm that tried to cover her face. Link gently pulled it down and put a hand under her chin, pushing her head up. He wiped the tears away with his thumb, admiring her beautiful face.

"I didn't mean it…" he whispered, sending shivers down Zelda's back.

Zelda looked at him blankly, clearly not believing it.

"I used to love her, but I don't anymore. I love her like a sister, now, not like a lover," he whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

"I-I don't know whether I should believe you or not…" Zelda spoke up, pulling on Link's heart strings.

"I swear… I'm not lying…" he said, kissing her cheek.

Zelda closed her eyes and another tear leaked out of her left eye, "You swear?"

Link nodded, his forehead to hers. He slowly placed his lips on hers and squeezed her waist, pulling her even closer.

Zelda pulled away and placed her arms around his neck, "Okay… I believe you…" She leaned back in for another kiss and smiled, playing with his hair.

He slowly kissed her back, enjoying every minute in her arms.

Zelda quickly pulled away a second later and glared at him, looking him in the eye.

"What…?"

"I hate you."

"Why…?"

"Because," Zelda whispered, kissing him again, "you keep toying with my emotions…"

Link frowned slightly, "I didn't mean it…"

Zelda laughed softly, giving him a short kiss on the cheek, "I know…"

* * *

"So… you think it means up the map, not really up, as in like, the city in the sky?" Link asked Zelda, looking at a map of Hyrule that they got from the Castle Town Market.

Shockingly, Castle Town was up and running, even after the explosion and the whole town being in ruins a few days prier to the current day. Some shops where still down due to being repaired, but places like Telma's Bar and Malo Mart were quick to get back up in business.

"I think so. Where do you think the safest place for it would be?" Zelda asked as she watched a little girl run after her dog with a leash.

Zelda also found it awfully funny and nice that most the people acted as if she were no different from your average commoner. Most of them just walked past her and acted as if she where just a tourist walking around with a map.

The two sat down at the edge of the fountain looking at the map, studying the places and looking for where their friend would have hid the Master Sword.

"I wonder how she was able to even get the Master Sword in the first place…" Link mumbled, lifting his eyes to study his surroundings, "and doesn't it seem strange that it looks like everyone around here is acting like they don't know who you are?"

Zelda laughed and looked up as well, folding the map up, "I like it… and I guess since there's no Castle at this point, they think they have no right to treat me like royalty."

Link laughed and looked at her, "That is the silliest thing I've heard come out of that mouth of yours…"

Zelda giggled and hit Link in the arm playfully, "Hey, at this point I'm running on pure adrenaline, so everything I say might sound absolutely insane."

Link closed his eyes and kissed her lightly, "Not everything…"

"Well…" Zelda sighed pushing his face away from hers, "most of what I say will sound insane. Happy now?"

"Not quite…" Link laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Stop it Link!" Zelda laughed as he kissed her neck softly, "We are in the middle of Castle Town. Have some dignity, would you?"

"I just want the world to know that you're taken…" Link whispered in her ears as she giggled and pushed him off of her.

"Why would you need to let the world know that?"

Link looked her in her eyes and then looked behind her, "'Cause those guys over there where looking at you…"

Zelda laughed full heartedly and poked him in the nose, "Overprotective…"

"More like, selfish…" Link whispered, kissing her again on the lips.

Zelda pushed him off one again and stood up, walking off as she laughed, "Stop that!"

Link quickly popped up and ran to her side, "Sooo, back to business; where do you think we should look?"

Zelda looked away from Link in thought as he grabbed her hand, "Zora's Domain?"

"Too vulnerable."

"Snow peak?"

"Too cold."

"The Castle?"

"What Castle?"

"Right…"

"Uhhh, what about… the Desert Providence?"

"North Hyrule, Link, North."

"Right…"

"What about Northern Hyrule Field?"

"Where the heck would she hide it there?"

"I don't quite know, isn't there a cave or something around up there?"

Link stopped dead in his tracks at her words, "That's it…"

Zelda stopped as well and looked to Link curiously, "What…?"

"I know where she put it!" Link smiled, laughing at himself.

"How are you so sure?" Zelda asked, her eyes studying Link carefully.

"I just do, come on, we need to get going if we want to get there before dark!"

* * *

"What?"

"The Hidden Village!"

Zelda looked to Link incredulously and jumped off Epona, starring at a hole in the rocks that surrounded them, "What the heck is "The Hidden Village"?"

"It's a deserted village full of cats."

"Oh great, so we came all the way out here so you could love on cats…" Zelda mumbled, about to get back on Epona.

"No!" Link laughed, grabbing Zelda's arm, "We came here to see Impaz."

"You're favorite cat, I'm guessing?"

Link laughed again and shook his head, "Nope. Impaz is an actual person."

Zelda smiled and shook her head, "I think you have gone absolutely insane."

"Hey, I've been insane, you'd have to be insane to just realize I'm insane."

Zelda laughed as they made there way through the hole and emerged on the other side. As they stepped out, Zelda spotted a cucco walking from cat to cat. Zelda looked around more and noticed how many cats there were in the village and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that Impaz isn't a cat…?"

"I'm positive, Zel."

Zelda nodded as Link dragged her on toward the back of the village. She could have sworn that she passed at least twenty cats. "Why would it be here…?" she asked, sort of disgusted at the fact of how many flees must be in the village.

"I'm not sure, but it makes some sense that it'd be here guarded by Impaz." Link said, knocking on the door to the small house. After a few moments of waiting, Link knocked again, a worried look growing on his face.

Soon enough, he pushed the door open and looked inside, worried as to what he might see. He slowly stepped in, Zelda right behind him, and he spotted the Master sword sitting on what they both suspected was her bed with a note on it.

Link rushed up to it, pulling Zelda with him as he took the note and Zelda began to read it out loud.

_"Dear Link,_

This nice girl dropped by and told me she was a friend of yours and I invited her in for just a little bit. We talked for a little while and she told me her name and the adventure you went on with her and we had a nice chat…

She handed me this sword and I nearly fell out of my seat! She told me to keep it here, that she couldn't return it to it's original spot like you could. I didn't know what to say, but I told her I would indeed watch it for her until she came back with you.

She told me it wouldn't be long, maybe a few days to weeks and I nodded and we said our goodbyes and she left. I sat here with my cats for days waiting for you two, but you never showed up. Soon after, I began to grow ill and I couldn't stand or do anything anymore…

So I thought that I should write you this note just incase you came after I passed…

It should be on my bed where I left it. I struggled up and out of bed to get it here, and then I left. I didn't leave the village, but I left my house. At least, that's my plan… I just don't want you and the lovely girl to be scared by my lifeless body when you come back.

I'm sorry I couldn't hold on to life any longer.

Sincerely,  
Impaz"

She finished the note and then looked to Link who had an upset look on his face. She couldn't tell if it was from the mention of Midna, or the fact that this "Impaz" woman was gone. All she knew to do was set the note down and hug him.

"I'm sorry, Link…" she whispered, rapping her arms around his neck.

He moved his hands around her waist and set his head down on her right shoulder, sighing silently.

After a few moments like that, Link pushed her off lightly and grabbed the sword, sheathing it. "Come on, Zel,"

Zelda nodded and they both made their way out of the village.

* * *

"So… What do you think he's doing?"

Zelda looked to Link who was looking at the sword strangely as he washed it off in the waters of Lake Hylia. "I don't know, probably walking around and wrecking havoc somewhere around here."

Zelda continued to look at him, "So then explain to me why we're sitting down here in the middle of Lake Hylia."

Link let a small smile appear on his face, "I just felt like taking the Master Sword for a swim…"

"Link…" Zelda narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, okay, I just… I don't know, I feel like there's something… something about the sword…" Link stopped, examining the hilt a little bit more.

Zelda looked at him a long time in silence, waiting for him to continue.

"I just feel like the sword was trying to speak to me, and Lake Hylia was the first place I saw to just sit down and think about it…"

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Did it never occur to you that Ghirahim could be murdering some children right now and you're sitting here trying to figure out if a sword is speaking to you?"

_"But Princess, I think that my Master is right about sensing that I was speaking to him."_

Zelda squealed and covered her mouth, scooting away from the sword and Link. "Did that sword just…?!"

Link looked at the sword as if it had just flipped from his hands and danced around the area. Zelda slightly laughed at his expression but her attention was quickly drawn back to the sword.

_"Don't look too surprised. I think you could tell there was something off about me, Master."_

Link blinked a few times and looked to Zelda and then back to the sword.

_"Listen to me carefully and I'll tell you exactly what you need to do…"_

* * *

_**"Listen to me carefully and I'll tell you exactly what you need to do…"**___

I blinked a few times, still trying to register this: A talking sword.

A talking sword…

I closed my eyes a second and then opened them, surprised to see white once more.

"What?" I said instantly after it registered that I'm once more in that white area I was in when Link got stabbed.

I looked around and blinked twice again.

"Midna?"

I narrowed my eyes as if it were hard to see her, even though she was only a few feet away.

"Hey, Zel…"

I flinched at the emptiness in her voice that Impa, my mother, and Marth had when I'd speak to them. She smiled sadly at me and put her hand on my arm, although I didn't feel anything.

"Wh-what am I-"

"Okay, Zel, you hand to listen, and listen good. You're knocked out, you're unconscious, and you're body is in the hands of Ghirahim."

She stopped to let it sink in on me and I closed my eyes, tightening them, "He-… What…?

Midna sighed and started talking once more, "He's got you're body, and I've used all the power invested in me to get you here to talk to you for a second or two."

"Ghirahim is planning something; he's planning to kill both you and Link."

"But- Couldn't he just kill me right now?"

Midna nodded, "But he thought the easiest way to get Link would be your life for his."

My eyes widened. There was no way in Hyrule that I was gonna let Link die for me, No.

"No. No, he is not going to do that…"

Midna nodded once more, "I need you to listen."

I sighed and nodded, closing my mouth.

"He's going to end up killing you both if you don't do this right, got it?"

I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat, scared to death already.

"He's going to offer a trade, your life for his. Link, as you know, will take the bait and will order him to save you and kill him. Do not, I repeat, do _**not**__ reject to this. __**Don't**__."_

I bit my lip and nodded slowly, starting to shake.

"Just trust me. I've got this under control. Neither of you is going to die. Not today, anyway."

I nodded and she hugged me, and once again, I felt nothing but air. I didn't even try to hug her back right before she pulled away and backed away from me slowly.

She finally disappeared and at that second I just felt like falling to my knees and bawling. I knew I would never see Midna again after all this was over, and I won't ever see my mother or father or Marth or Impa ever again…

They're all gone. At least, they will be when Ghirahim's gone and Hyrule is safe.

Let's just hope that I can trust them with my life. And more importantly, Link's.

* * *

Zelda's eyes slowly opened as she heard a scream. It didn't take her long to recognized this scream to be none other than Link's scream.

She suddenly felt a huge headache take over her as her eyes adjusted to the light and heard another scream come from Link.

Her eyes finally adjusted completely and her eyes darted in the direction of the horrible screaming and when sounded like crying out in pain.

Zelda's heart nearly stopped when she saw Ghirahim trailing a knife across Link's forehead and cheeks, drawing blood from the areas that the knife cut into. He already had a cut on his wrist that was drawing blood very quickly and he had some whip wounds on his back and legs.

Zelda almost screamed in terror at the sight and felt like fighting against the chains to get to Ghirahim to stab him repeatedly for doing what he had done to Link.

As she stared at Link in pure horror, she noticed that pieces of his beloved tunic were everywhere around him and the only thing left on him was the pants he wore under his tunic.

_'Midna, where on Hyrule are you? Link is gonna bleed to death!'_

Link cried out once more as Ghirahim ran the knife down his back and down his chest. When he got to the area Link's heart was in, he dug the knife a little deeper and Link cried out and squeezed his eyes shut. Zelda almost cried out, but she had to trust Midna…

She'd save him…

Ghirahim quickly yanked the sword from Links chest and pushed Link backwards, his hands tied together in front of him with rope. Link hit the ground with a loud thud and he screamed in pain at the whip stings that stung more and more as time passed.

"I'll let you slowly bleed to death…"

She swallowed the huge lump in my throat and closed my eyes, cursing the tears that spilled from them.

"Oh look… my goddess has awaken…"

Her eyes shot open again as she felt something rush passed her ear. She stood there tied to a wooden pillar, and nearly screamed when she heard the knife cut through the wood.

"**_LEAVE HER ALONE_**!" Link screamed out at the top of his lungs, coughing harshly after finishing the last word.

Ghirahim just laughed wickedly, "Oh, _silly_ hero… did you **really** think that _**I**_ was going to make a bargain with **_you_**?"

Zelda let a few more tears fall as she heard Link yell at Ghirahim and call him nasty names in absolute anger. She felt Ghirahim walk closer and take the knife out of the wooden pillar.

She felt something soft and wet on her ear and her eyes shot open. To her absolute horror, it was his _**tongue**_ that she felt. She let out a little squeal and tried to get away, but couldn't move.

_'Midna… Where are you…?'_

Ghirahim gripped the knife tight in his hand and turned, throwing it at Link in pure anger. The sword stuck him in his left arm and Link cried out louder than he ever had.

"You _stupid_ hero ruined me… you… you killed my master, you **ruined all my plans**! Now you will pay for yourself and your descendants… _**hero**_…

Just as Ghirahim snapped to make his sword appear, there was a blinding white light and a scream. Zelda squeezed her eyes shut as the light got brighter and brighter. She felt the ropes disappear around her.

The light lingered in the room for a few minutes as she heard little echoy whispers and slashes. She didn't dare move, in fear of walking into something she couldn't see, like a battle or a hole, or something.

She slowly slid down to the floor to sit on it, praying that what was going on out there was good and not bad.

It seemed like it had been forever, but the light died down quickly and Zelda opened her eyes very slowly to see what had happened.

As her eyes adjusted, she saw Link standing up in a fully replenished tunic and clean skin. She looked around the rest of the room, but she saw no other living organism.

Slowly, she began to laugh, a few tears coming from her eyes as she ran forward to Link.

As soon as she felt his strong masculine arms wrap around her, she knew. She knew all of it was over.

She let tear after tear escape from her eyes as she hugged Link, them both laughing in pure joy as Link threw the sword from his left hand and picked her up, spinning her around.

Zelda wiped her eyes once he let her down and looked him in the eyes, smiling at him with pure joy and excitement.

Link leaned down and quickly placed his lips onto hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her feel safe and secure.

Zelda rested her arms on his shoulders as Link deepened the kiss, both of them laughing in between kisses.

"It's…" Zelda paused, trying to catch her breath. She laughed softly and kissed Link again. "It's finally over…"

Link nodded against her forehead and kissed her nose, pulling away from her, "Let's get out of here and finish up all of this."

Zelda nodded and Link bent down to pick up the Master Sword as they headed out of the dark underground temple.

* * *

Zelda watched in awe as Link walked up the stairs to the pedestal for the Master Sword. He slightly frowned and thought about the last time he was there… with Midna…

He stepped up to the pedestal and unsheathed the sword, getting ready to plunge the Master Sword back in place.

Finally, Link stabbed the sword into the pedestal and Zelda stepped a bit closer to him. To both of their amazement, the sword gave off a bright flash and the room we completely white as they both shielded their eyes.

The light quickly died down as their eyes adjusted to the light again.

To Link and Zelda's utter surprise, the sword's spirit appeared again and smiled.

_"It was nice to see you once more, Master…"_

Link smiled, "Bye, Fi… Thanks for the help…"

Zelda looked confused but stayed quiet as the spirit disappeared into the sword, causing it to light up briefly.

Link turned to Zelda and smiled, wrapping an arm around Zelda's waist.

"I wonder if the Castle is restored…" Link thought out loud, kissing Zelda's temple.

Zelda shook her head, "I don't want to go back to the Castle…"

Link looked at her confused.

"I wonder if the council will let me stay here…" Zelda suggested, playing with Link's bangs.

"Hyrule needs a ruler, doesn't it?" Link asked, raising a brow.

"Yes… but maybe I could give that position to someone else…"

Link looked at her incredulously, "I don't think so…"

Zelda laughed softly, "A few years ago, Hyrule's ruler, a Princess just like me, wanted freedom and a life to be free and just explore. She snuck out all the time and started meeting people…"

"She fell in love eventually and asked the council about abdicating…"

Link shook his head, "No, Zel-"

"I want to… I love Hyrule, but I know someone who would be a much better ruler…"

Link raised a brow, 'Would you mind saying who?"

Zelda closed her eyes, "Godwin's son."

Link cocked his head to the side, "Godwin has a son?"

Zelda nodded, sighing, "We grew up together… He always talked about his love of taking control…"

"So I think he should take my place…"

Link nodded, "You sure?"

Zelda nodded, leaning in to kiss him, "Positive…"

Link shook his head and laughed, "You're insane…"

* * *

_**A few months later…**_

_I walked down the isle, my hands shaking and my knees weak. I felt a if I were going to faint or dart out of the chapel as fast as possible, but he was the one who kept me from running._

I met his eyes as I made it half way down, my bouquet of flowers shaking due to my hands. He flashed a smile to me, and I knew I was going to be okay. Everything was going to be alright…

I walked up the steps, finally making it to my destination. My eyes locked onto Link's and all the sound around me was unheard. I didn't hear a single word Rauru said, but I did hear Link say, "I do."

My heart jumped at those words. I was counting down the seconds to when we would be together… the last seconds of being alone… my last seconds of being Princess… my last seconds of agonizing about not being with him…

I felt the words, "I do." come from my mouth and I could feel Link's eyes brighten and I could feel his love for me in the last few words of loneliness..

"You my now kiss the bride."

Link didn't waist a second as his lips met mine and we kissed a few seconds as cheers erupted through the crowd.

I laughed and looked from Link to Rauru to the children from Ordon to the rest of the crowd.

As I scanned the crowd, though, I saw a mysterious person in a cloak smiling and clapping. They had a hood on, protecting all of their skin and face.

"Link…" I whispered as he pulled me to him.

"Hm?" he asked, kissing me lightly.

I pointed to the cloaked figure, "Do you know who that is?"

We both glanced at the figure for a moment or two before looking back at each other, smiling.

We both laughed and looked back to the cloaked person, whispering in unison, "Midna…"

* * *

**A/N (This author's note was copied from Deviantart, so anything that looks odd or something, that's why. I tried to change everything, but I just wanted to let you know just in case something doesn't look or seem right)  
**  
I am so sad, it's not even funny...  
I've been writing this story for over a year and I'm gonna miss it so much...  
Unless I come up with an idea for a sequel...  
Which I might... but no promises.

**IF YOU ARE A HUGE FAN OF ATP OR SIMPLY ENJOYED ATP OR JUST WANT TO BE IN THIS, READ BELOW. YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO BE FEATURED IN ATP, YOURSELF!**

Okay, I hope I've gotten your attention...  
A loooong time ago, me and my friends were talking about ATP  
and meh friend on Deviantart gave me this awesome idea on that people could randomly pop up in ATP and do whatever they wanted (within reason) and I was like, "That would be cool..."

So that being said, I'm doing something called the _After Twilight Princess: Special Chapters._

It's basically where I take this last chapter (around the Ghirahim battle, but mainly the battle with Zelda and Ghirahim, not Midy and Ghiry) and screw it up with inserting anyone who wants to be in it, in it. Whether you've read the whole story or not, you can pop into the story and do what-ever you want~(within reason. Nothing inappropriate and you can't use a character in the Zelda series to be in it. You can create your own character and name, though.)

I already have a few people that have asked to be in it (mainly my friends that haven't even read ATP) and the positions are getting filled slowly...

If you want to be in the ATP Special Chapters, just send me a PM with this Application thing (I'll respond ASAP and you should be in automatically, as long as what you do in it is plausible.)

**Character Name:** (Can't be a Zelda character; preferably a made up character, or your own name is fine, too)  
**Entry:** (When you want to enter; choices: Beginning, Middle, or End) *keep in mind that you'll be in the story for a few pages, but not throughout the whole thing; If you appear in the beginning or middle and not end, you will pop up near the very end again due to plot reasons*  
**Actions:** (what you want to do; it can be anything from flying in on a pony to blowing up the entire area *where Link's house is* You can have a maximum of three things, the rest is up to me on what happens :) )  
**Why do you want to be in it?: **(This is simply because I'm curious, so... XD)  
**Character Recommendations:** (If you want any character from an Anime or Video Game to be in it, I'll insert them as long as I know who you're talking about.)

**PLEASE SEND IT BY PM AND SEND IT NO LATER THAN JUNE 1ST! I'M GONNA BEGIN WRITING IT ASAP SO SEND IN AN APP. ASAP AND I'LL PUT YOU IN SOMEWHERE WHEN I GET THE APP. **

Okay, now to notes...

Man this is a long A/N, but it's the end of ATP... so...  
I have a reasonnnnn

-I feel like the ending should have been a bit longer (the Wedding Scene), but I couldn't figure out what else to put...

-I'm extremely sad that ATP is ending, but there is a chance that I could write a sequel in the distant future.

-I'm planning on writing an Epilogue, so don't worry, It might suffice of the cliffhanger ending...

-Originally Midna was surrrrrposed to be dead, but I just didn't like that... so she's Alive~ but that's all I'm saaying on the subject, anymore questions will have to wait for after the Epilogue is out (I dunno when that'll be)

-I'm kinda happy with the way this turned out... The whole Sword scene could have been better cause I think Zelda was tooooo willing to give up the thrown...

-I think this is the longest thing I'll ever post if It isn't the longest thing already... ovo

-I would really appreciate feedback on ATP~

-The Zelink proposal will be in the Epilogue; I just was unable to fit it in the main story for some reason...

I know I still have the Epilogue to write and post, but I'd still love to know your thoughts on the overall story.

I know the beginning sucks, I'm still editing those beginning chapters, but with how much I've improved, (I have improved, right?) I just want to hear your thought on the story. Like, what you thought of it overall like, storyline wise or did you think it was to over the top?

And if you have constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it so I can improve~

BUT, please no trashing it, I want CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, not "You did this part so wrong and you suck at writing you need to stop writing because you're horrible and what's the point in FanFictions and blah blah..." cause that stuff is:  
a. Bull crap  
b. Hurtful (I speak from experience.)  
c. Just plain stupid and rude

That is all I have to say and if you read that whole thing... OVO Sorry~


End file.
